


The Palanquin

by kamikaze43v3r



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bittersweet, Courting Rituals, Crossdressing, Domestic Fluff, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Knotting, M/M, Marriage, Mutual Pining, Plot, Romance, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death, Wolf Instincts, bottom!Genichiro, chosen family, consummation, top!Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/pseuds/kamikaze43v3r
Summary: The land of Ashina is blessed by the Divine Dragon until it seems to have disappeared. Warriors are sent out to protect the people from emboldened demons and spirits, but they go missing. Sightings of a giant wolf, believed to be the demonic source of their misfortune, terrorizes the people. Some suggested to offer a bride - a sacrifice - to the beast. It seemingly works the first few times, but Genichiro wants to put a stop to it and concocts his own plan... by disguising himself as a bride.As fate has it, he later finds out the truth about the alleged demon wolf, the disappearances of the warriors, and the fate of the Divine Dragon…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes a story with references to Japanese mythology and me trying to be creative. Some things to take note of: Genichiro had a relatively normal life; was not taught by Lady Tomoe so he does not have burns on him. Divine Realm/Fountainhead Palace doesn't really exist in this AU also. EDIT: The Divine Realm does exist, but not in the same way in the game. 
> 
> Lots of thanks to VaatiVidya, Creepling and Smoughtown's Sekiro lore videos. Hope you'll enjoy this journey with me too :)

In the land of Ashina, it is believed to be where the Divine Dragon resided. It is said that the divine creature came from the West, but it settled in Ashina when it found the land and its rich expanse of valleys and forests and calm, beautiful waters to its liking. With its presence, it brought about blessings of bountiful harvests and protection from calamities. Due to that, the people of Ashina worshipped the Divine Dragon and would send offerings and prayers to the Tree deep inside the hidden lands of Ashina, where the creature supposedly resides.

For hundreds of years the land flourished under the Divine Dragon’s blessings. The culture, belief and legends all centered around the god and mentioning the divine creature often brings joy and fortune. Persimmons are favoured, carps are bred and the giant serpents of the valleys are given similar treatment and worship as the Dragon.

But where there is the divine, there are also the damned.

Corrupted spirits and cursed demons roam the shadows of the land. Those unfortunate enough to come across them lose their lives or are cursed with illnesses that rot them away. And even the most devout worshipper may fall to corruption and transform into one of the damned. But these beings flee in fear of the Divine Dragon, thus the people and the land of Ashina still enjoy peace and longevity that floods the lands’ waters.

However, such fortune cannot last forever.

Many centuries since the Divine Dragon took root in Ashina, its sacred residence - the Everblossom Tree - is found empty and rotting. The Dragon is nowhere to be found. News of the misfortune spread throughout the land, and is followed by disease and calamity.

At a loss, the people of Ashina searched for the Dragon through every nook and cranny, from the Sunken Valleys to the Hidden Forest. But they found nothing.

Crops are less abundant and withering, some of the people have begun to fall sick, and apparitions have started to come out of hiding. The denizens of Ashina are living in fear and the people began to remain indoors.

The leader of the Ashina people, Isshin Ashina, forms and sends out patrols to defend the people from the demons and other hostile creatures while the citizens pray for the Dragon’s return. But their prayers go unanswered when some of their people go lost and missing.

The survivors of the lost patrols only came back a few days later, dazed and appeared to have contracted an unknown illness that left them wheezing and coughing. They do not survive for long. Sightings of a giant wolf is eventually reported, with some witnesses describing the scene they'd come across - the beast feeding on the mangled bodies of their warriors.

The people of Ashina immediately pinned all the misfortune on this giant wolf, calling it the Demon Wolf of Hatred. Isshin is pressured by his people to do something about it. His retainers give out numerous suggestions, but they are all unfeasible. Eventually, someone suggested to send out a sacrifice to appease the demon wolf.

With no other choice, Isshin agrees.

A young woman is first offered as a bride to the demon, and she is dressed and made up for the occasion. With fine traditional wedding garb and gorgeous paints upon her face, they carried her in a palanquin and leaves her and the litter in the Sunken Valley.

The following day, she is nowhere to be found, with only traces of blood left around the palanquin. The people take it as a success, and the demon appeased, especially when the lands appear to be invigorated.

But again, the blessings do not stay long. After five years, the crops begin to die again. Sickness and vermin return. Clearly, it is time to prepare for another bride.

Over the next twenty years, four more ‘weddings’ are held, with young brides sent out regardless of their gender. As long as they are dressed in bridal clothing and left in the palanquin in the Sunken Valley, they are taken by the demon wolf and the misfortune disappears for the time being.

All this while, Isshin’s grandson watches the ritual as he grows up. The first time he sees this ‘wedding’ it is the first of its kind, and he is no older than five years old. He had thought that such an event would be a happy occasion. Previously he's been brought to attend some weddings, where people are laughing, smiling and cheering. They wore beautiful clothes and their painted faces are bright with joy. Food and candy would be distributed, and the boy would play with other children.

But for this wedding, the young boy only sees sadness in everyone’s faces, especially on the bride. There are no children, only adults who look like they are crying. He had insisted on coming with his grandfather to watch the wedding because he thought it would be fun, but he isn't sure anymore.

The boy had always been quite close to his grandfather, who looked on the entire procession with the same solemn expression. So he asks, “Grandfather, why is everyone so sad? Shouldn’t they be happy for her to get married?”

Isshin looks to his grandson with a mixed expression. He puts on a sad smile. “Yes, they are happy for her. Look at the bride. She may not be smiling, but she knows she's doing something important," Isshin points out to the bride. Her painted face is beautiful and stunning, but her expression is serious. Yet, when the boy looks at her eyes he sees determination. But he has yet to understand the look of resignation present in her eyes.

"She doesn't look happy," the boy says with a frown. Isshin strokes his grandson's head.

"Deep inside, she’s happy," Isshin tells him. The woman had volunteered to be the first 'bride'. That is why Isshin, the leader of the land, came to see her off, to respect her selfless decision to help appease the demon. "She is happy, that when she is married, all of us will be happy too.”

“Everyone will be happy?” the boy repeats with a smile, perking up. “Then I want to get married so that everyone will be happy too!”

Isshin laughs at his naive grandson’s declaration and pets the boy’s head again. He does not correct his precious grandson, but brings him away from watching the rest of the wedding procession.

Twenty five years later, Genichiro Ashina grows up into a fine man with talents for both the sword and bow.  He is taught the ways of the land and of course, he also learned the true nature of the 'weddings' that occur every five years. Thinking back on all the faces of the ‘brides’ sent away, Genichiro feels disgusted. He vows to protect his land and defeat the demon wolf.

\-----

Isshin stares down his beloved grandson. Genichiro stares back defiantly.

Emma sits by her master, inwardly sighing at the familial argument that often happens between these two hard-headed family leaders.

“I object,” Isshin repeats for the umpteenth time, his arms folded and his brows furrowed closely. Genichiro scowls, glaring back at his grandfather.

“Regardless, I will still do it,” the younger man insists.

“You dare to defy your grandfather?!”

“It is better than staying idle!”

“We’ve already sent numerous warriors! All of them failed!”

“You have not sent _me!_ ” Genichiro shoots back. They stare down each other for another minute. Eventually, Genichiro bows down on his knees, forehead nearly pressed to the floor. “Please, Grandfather. You know I am the most talented warrior of Ashina, aside from you. We have lost too many of our people from the misfortune the demon brings. We should put a stop to the demon wolf and fear it no longer!”

Isshin hums loudly and thoughtfully while Genichiro keeps his head down. After what seems like several minutes, he hears his grandfather say, “Raise your head.”

Genichiro does so and meets the older Ashina’s eyes. “The demon wolf is more powerful than you’d think, child. It is almost divine.”

“I agree, but I’ve read of the Mortal Blade -”

“That blade has been lost. Where will you find it? Even if you do find it, you won’t be able to wield it when you don’t have the necessary power that allows you to,” Isshin adds. Genichiro clenches his fist and lowers his head again. What his grandfather says is right, but… he’s been training for this. He wanted to help Ashina get back on her feet. If only he can get his hands on the Mortal Blade…

“Enough of this, I won’t let you go, you hear me, Genichiro?” Isshin stands his ground. The grandson nods slightly, but it is clear he is unhappy with the decision.

Genichiro leaves Isshin’s tower with his own plans. The next ‘wedding’ ritual will be in a few weeks. No matter what, he’ll see this through. He is the grandson of Isshin Ashina, the Sword Saint, and he is known for his talent and tenacity.

But, Genichiro is also known for his stubbornness. Even if he does not have the Mortal Blade, he reads up on how to fight against demons and corrupted creatures. With his swordsmanship, he is confident in cutting down his enemies, and with his skill with the bow, he can shoot down anything from a distance. He only has to collect some Divine Confetti, just in case.

On the night before the wedding, the young Ashina lord sneaks into the next sacrifice’s room. It is in a separated hut in the nearest town to the Sunken Valley, where the bride will be delivered. He's made sure no one follows him, not even the Nightjar shinobi under his grandfather's command. The next bride to be is another young man. Slightly effeminate, but still a male with sharp angles and masculine frame. It makes Genichiro wonder if the demon has a specific taste. But he shoves those thoughts aside and talks to the bride.

At first, the bride is hesitant and reluctant, but it appears to be more that he didn’t want to get into trouble rather than his selflessness. Genichiro manages to get him to see his way by giving him enough money to flee. The bride thanks Genichiro and escapes; who knows where he will run off to, but wherever he will go, hopefully he won't be chosen to be another sacrifice. Genichiro watches the bride leave and prepares himself as he looks at the white bridal clothing laid on the bed.

Even though he is a man, the bride is still far smaller than him; the clothes will be a very tight fit, and he’d have to hide his sword too. But, Genichiro is determined. With his mind set, he picks up the clothing and attempts to dress himself.

It took him many hours but by the break of dawn, Genichiro successfully wrapped himself in the pure white silk kimono with the rich red lining. There is a small compact mirror in the room, and unable to help himself, he takes a quick look at his ensemble.

It is… not as revolting as he’d expected himself to look. Due to his broad frame and size, he looks rather bulky with all the layers, and with his tan skin, the white of the cloth makes him look darker. But the colour and material gives off a gentle feeling and softens his whole image as well, and Genichiro finds that he doesn’t mind it. All his life he’d been trained to be rough and masculine and show off his strength constantly. Something stirs in him when he sees the reflection of himself in the white silk. The press of soft, smooth material upon his skin and feminine cut and colour of the garb contrasting against his masculine body. Dressing up like this isn’t so bad once in a while.

But unfortunately, if he isn’t careful, this would be the last time he can do so. He considers putting on makeup. He realises his face is far from feminine or anything one would consider 'beautiful', with his sharp nose and high cheekbones, arched brows and thin lips. At least he's shaved off his stubble, but that is the most he can do. He has no experience with makeup and he is sure he will only make himself look horrifying. He decides to forego it. He hears the townspeople approaching from a distance. He immediately puts on the headgear and ensures that it covers most of his face. He lowers his head and hunches his shoulders, attempting to make himself look smaller.

When the escort comes, they greet him with sad faces. Apparently they don’t recognize him, possibly due to the low headgear that covers the upper half of his face. Though, one of them whispers loudly to the other about whether the bride was that tall the last time they saw him. The townsman earns a hush and they lead him to the palanquin.

The head townsman is there to send the bride and palanquin bearers off. It is a solemn ceremony, just as Genichiro remembered seeing as a boy. The head townsman gives his thanks to the bride - Genichiro - and they set off without lingering. It is best to get it over with.

Genichiro sits silently in the palanquin as he is carried away by the bearers. He grips his katana that he’s managed to keep amongst his clothes and mentally strengthens himself. He can do this. He can defeat the demon wolf and save Ashina from its curse.

Within an hour of walking, Genichiro feels the palanquin being lowered. He hears the bearers outside leave, and Genichiro is left alone. He takes a peek outside, subtly pushing away the curtain and realizes he is in the Sunken Valley. He is surrounded by tall walls of rock and cliffs. He’s not even sure how the bearers managed to bring him here. He withdraws into the palanquin and waits, gripping his katana.

He wait… and waits…

And after what seems like hours, Genichiro finally hears the first sign of life. His hackles are raised immediately; there is a powerful aura coming from whatever is approaching. He thinks he hears the rumbling growl of a creature, but he doesn’t recognize it as anything familiar. The ground trembles yet Genichiro keeps himself seated and calm. His grip on his katana tightens. He is ready.

The creature is coming closer. The shadow over the palanquin grows bigger.

And just as what he thinks is the snout of a giant wolf comes close, Genichiro takes position. Keeping his cool, Genichiro keeps his katana hidden and lowers his head, not wanting to show himself to the incoming creature. He expects to hear the snuffling and loud rumbling of a beast once he feels the breeze of the outdoors slip into the palanquin. It’s a sign that the curtain has been pushed aside, allowing the air in. But nothing approaches him or attacks him as he’d expected.

Instead, a very human hand comes into his view. It is startingly normal; a man’s hand with tan skin and some calluses and fine scars that he recognises to be on those familiar with the sword. It looks like the hand of a veteran warrior, worn from constant use and rough training. Genichiro stares at it, stunned. He thought a demon wolf would come but what is this?

Finally, he looks up and his eyes meet soft, brown ones, almost honey gold in colour. A man with fine features. Long hair tied back with white markings on the right side of his face and hair. Thick, masculine brows, a sharp nose and thin lips. He is conventionally handsome, but has a serious, stoic look with a slight furrow to his brow. Noticeably, he is also small - as small as a peasant and unlike the larger frame of the Ashina family.

“Come,” the man says, nudging his hand to Genichiro again. “Quickly, before they arrive.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the lovely art of Bride Genichiro by @gwifirusu and @10millionotters! Show your love to them!!

Genichiro Ashina but he’s wife [#Sekiro](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Sekiro?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [#SekiroFanArt](https://twitter.com/hashtag/SekiroFanArt?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [pic.twitter.com/hjMtA4t5uV  
](https://t.co/hjMtA4t5uV)— Ferment me, Brad (@10millionotters) [May 15, 2019](https://twitter.com/10millionotters/status/1128719865597050880?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

 

 

bride of the great wolf [#SekiroFanArt](https://twitter.com/hashtag/SekiroFanArt?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [@kamikaze43v3r](https://twitter.com/kamikaze43v3r?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) :3c it is done uwu [pic.twitter.com/kvdJl0ZmeY  
](https://t.co/kvdJl0ZmeY)— sad yee (@gwifirusu) [May 29, 2019](https://twitter.com/gwifirusu/status/1133658950971166726?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

 

**Show your love to[@gwifirusu](https://twitter.com/gwifirusu) and [@10millionotters](https://twitter.com/10millionotters)!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

Genichiro gapes, speechless at the man. “Who are you?!” Genichiro demands, hand on the handle of his katana, already moving to draw it. But the man is fast, almost superhumanly so, as he pushes Genichiro’s sword back into its scabbard.

“Now is not the time,” the man warns. “We must go, _now_.”

The stranger doesn’t wait this time. He grabs Genichiro by the wrist who is immediately half-dragged away. Genichiro tries to pull away or ask questions, but the man does not even budge nor does he answer the questions thrown at him. Genichiro is led through stony paths and tight crevices. After half an hour of brisk walking, Genichiro has had enough. It’s a surprise he’s even tolerated it this long. The tight robes of the kimono and thick layers are suffocating him, and with the headdress, it is even harder to see. Genichiro finally manages to wrench his wrist free after some struggle.

"Halt," Genichiro says roughly as he brings both of them to a stop. His hand is on his katana again but he’s even more apprehensive with what happened before, eyeing the other man suspiciously. "Answer me. Who are you to drag me away?"

The stranger stops and looks at him impassively. He does not appear to be threatened by the fact that the larger man has a sword in his hand. Instead he remains stoic, and then looks behind Genichiro.

Something seems to have caught his attention, but Genichiro does not get a chance to look; the stranger with the white markings on his face immediately throws both of them into the nearest foliage as if to hide.

Genichiro tries to find out what is going on but the stranger holds his head down. They are both lying on their fronts but facing each other. The other has a finger on his lips to hush him, his eyes darting to the side as if watching out for something. Annoyed by the constant interruptions and non-answers, Genichiro almost wants to scold the man, but he knows better. He hears it too.

The scurrying of numerous, countless thin feet. The sound is similar to that of sticks scratching on the ground, scrabbling furiously. Like a sharp stone against rock, or claws against bone. It's a strange noise that sends a terrifying shiver through him. He's never felt fear like this before. It's surely an ominous being, one wrapped in evil and corruption. He feels cold sweat beading over his brow and soaking into his kimono. Genichiro stares back at the stranger, who stares back at him. His gaze is steady and assuring. Somehow, it assures Genichiro too.

Finally, after what seems like eternity, the noise fades away and silence hangs over them again. The stranger cautiously peeks up, his eyes narrowing as he surveys the environment. Genichiro doesn’t hear anything, but he too takes a look. No sign of whatever creature that was. He feels the other man tap at his shoulder and signals him to follow.

Without much of a choice, Genichiro does. Maybe if he does go where he’s leading him, he’ll get his answers.

At the end of the journey, Genichiro finds himself in valley lined by giant Buddha statues. He’s heard of this place, but he’s never traversed this far deep into the Sunken Valley. He sees monkeys swinging overhead and minding their own business and the other occasional fauna here and there, but otherwise the area is tranquil.

They reach a hut that oversees a small lake with a waterfall, and a cavern at the other side. The hut is rather shabby and rundown, made of nothing more than some wood, leaves and straw. The inside is just as sad, with only a straw mat. The stranger beckons him in and points to the mat.

Genichiro is cautious, but the man has not been hostile to him. So he takes it as an offer to sit, and does so. The stranger goes to the corner of the hut to retrieve some robes. He then turns to Genichiro and offer them to him. It’s then that Genichiro realizes he’s still in women’s dress and flushes in embarrassment. But the stranger doesn’t seem to mind. He places the clothes at Genichiro’s side and leaves the hut.

Genichiro huffs and starts to undress. He chucks the bridal clothes aside and slips on the robes. He looks down and sees that it looks just slightly feminine with faded, floral print at the bottom. He wonders who they could possibly have belonged to. But it’s more neutral than bridal garb, so Genichiro can’t complain. He’s fortunate enough to have clothing that fits, even if it is rather short. He tucks his katana to his waist and folds the wedding clothes neatly. It has already been dirtied by their little scuffle and their journey here.

Genichiro feels a little bit of regret at the pure white of the silk marred by soil and mud. He puts it aside when he hears the man enter the hut again.

“So, who are you?” Genichiro asks, sitting up straight as he observes the man. The stranger is is dressed like a strangely with a scarf around his neck and a pale orange haori over dark clothes. He notices the bandages and ropes around his arms and legs, like some warrior monks or shinobi would. Is he an exiled warrior? While he stares at the man, the other studies him with a curious expression.

“I’m just a hermit,” the man eventually answers with a shrug.

“A hermit who has skill with a blade?” Genichiro asks disbelievingly. “I’ve seen your hands.”

“And you’re a bride with an interest for the blade too?”

Genichiro feels his cheeks tint and scowls. “I was to ambush the Demon Wolf until you came along.”

“Demon wolf?” the stranger looks to him with mild surprise. “Why would you wait for the Demon Wolf in the palanquin?”

“The Demon Wolf takes the offered sacrifices,” Genichiro answers him with an incredulous look. “Have you not seen it?”

“I have,” the man replies flatly. “But I don’t think it’s the Wolf that takes the brides.”

“Then what would?” Genichiro counters. “We’ve had witness accounts of the Wolf devouring our people. What would you say to that?”

“I…” the man seems to hesitate in answering. That rouses Genichiro’s suspicions. He tentatively reaches for his katana, wondering if the man is a possible worshipper of the Demon Wolf, and has brought him out here as a trap.

_Phweeeeeet!_

A sudden low whistle cuts through the air, interrupting the tension between them. The stranger turns to the direction of the sound and exits the hut. “Wait here,” he tells Genichiro.

“Do not leave while we’re still talking!” Genichiro demands, standing up and walking after him.

“Stay,” the man repeats. He jumps off the cliff height and down to the lake below. But Genichiro realizes it’s actually a very shallow pool. He watches the man gracefully land on his feet despite the height and walk over to the cavern, leaving Genichiro by himself. Sighing exasperatedly, the younger Ashina lord turns away.

Now he has to think of what to do. There is no point to linger around the self-proclaimed hermit nor is there a reason to listen to the man’s instruction to stay. He hasn’t been hostile, but that’s not enough for Genichiro to trust him entirely. He has to get his bearings and try to track down the Demon Wolf. Whatever that previous, many-legged creature was, it may just be one of the many corrupted beasts or apparitions in the land now that the Divine Dragon is gone. Genichiro has to kill the Demon Wolf so that the land would clear, and hopefully, the Dragon will return.

He doesn’t wait as he’s told, going off on his own from the way they came. Since that is where the Demon Wolf would get its sacrifice, there should be clues of where it would go. He retraces his steps with some difficulty; he is not trained like the shinobi to do tracking or maneuver through such terrain, but somehow he gets by.

He peeks over the edge from the corner of a rock cliff, looking around cautiously. He spots the palanquin where they've left it. He hears nothing either, and proceeds. He wishes he could have brought his bow and arrow. It would provide him the advantage of distance. But alas, Genichiro would have to make do with just his sword. Gripping it tightly, he sticks close to the walls and strides over closer to the empty palanquin.

He sees no trace of anything, but numerous scratch marks around the base of the litter. He’s no expert in animal prints, but it’s clear they aren’t paw prints of a canine.

And then -

The entire Valley rumbles and the ground trembles. Genichiro almost trips. He whirls around to look for the source but sees nothing. Could it be the Demon Wolf?

True enough, Genichiro hears the deafening howl of a hound. The sound is both low and loud, piercing through the air and rumbling through his bones. He’s gripped with Terror, unable to stop himself from shivering in fear - a side effect of apparitions and demons. It’s enough to knock Genichiro off his feet and desperately try to cover his ears.

A head full of greying black fur and golden brown eyes peer in from behind the cliffs. Teeth as long as a man and sharp as a blade peek out from its maw. A line of an old scar cuts across the end of its left eye. It moves between the valleys and pads over to Genichiro’s direction.

Genichiro quickly takes hold of his wits and shakes off his Terror. Breathing hard, he yells out with katana draw and rushes towards the beast, attempting to slash at its legs and body. But its hide is far thicker than Genichiro expected. His blade barely cuts into the skin, but it seems to affect the beast enough for it to step back - though it’s more likely from surprise.

Genichiro doesn’t know what kind of corrupted beast it may be so he takes his chances. He throws out the Divine Confetti and feels the rush of holy power surround him and watches the the purple aura wrap around his katana. Pinning his hope on this, Genichiro lunges in for another attack. But the giant wolf keeps stepping back and dodging his attacks. It looks more annoyed than hostile but it snaps its jaws and bites at Genichiro’s general direction though it is deliberate in avoiding Genichiro entirely. It frustrates the younger Ashina, thinking the beast is toying with him as he slashes at the creature’s snout and legs over and over.

But the Divine Confetti doesn’t seem to be effective. Does that mean the creature is neither an apparition nor corrupt…?

Suddenly the Valley begins to quake again. Genichiro had thought the Wolf was the cause of it but the beast had done nothing. Instead, something as large and white appears, slithering from the the crevices of the stone faces. Its gleaming white scales reflect the light of the sun and its large slit eyes upon its diamond shaped head look over them.

_A Great Serpent!_ Genichiro thinks. These reptiles may be related to the Divine Dragon and worshipped similarly, but they are far less benevolent. Stuck between two giant creatures capable of killing him, Genichiro makes the smart decision to hide.

Unfortunately his sudden movement attracts the Great Serpent’s attention. The snake snaps towards Genichiro with its jaws stretched wide open. The Ashina braces for impact, but the attack is interrupted by the Giant Wolf.

The beast bites into the snake’s neck and drags it away from Genichiro’s direction.

The man can only watch in both confusion and surprise. Did the Wolf just save him?

The two beasts begin to fight, the Serpent wrapping itself around the giant Wolf snapping its jaws over its long body. Genichiro feels somewhat indebted to the Wolf but he knows he is powerless to involve himself in a battle between two titans. He decides to escape and hope that nothing bad happens.

Genichiro manages to get away with a few scrapes but is otherwise unhurt. He’d went the opposite way of where the stranger’s hut was, and now he’s quite lost. He sheaths his sword and studies the area. It’s a forest with heavy fog, so that means this would be the Hidden Forest. He’s been here a number of times but the Forest is far too vast for him to remember it properly.

Wandering through the forest, Genichiro tries to look for landmarks to gain his bearings. The fog is too thick, and Genichiro thinks he hears spirits walking about. But they are easy enough for him to handle. He’s mostly worried about more of those giant beasts prowling about.

Eventually, he gets tired from the day and sits on a smooth rock surface. He found the Demon Wolf, but he wasn’t successful in slaying it. The Giant Serpent got in the way, but at the same time, the Wolf… saved him? Genichiro is still unsure what happened, but he knows the snake indeed lunged at him.

The self-proclaimed hermit didn’t agree with his suggestion that the Wolf was evil too. But he can’t trust the man who came out of nowhere. What happened to the prior brides sent here? Did the stranger take them away too? Or did they become one with the Wolf?

With all these questions unanswered, Genichiro feels a headache forming. He sighs and stands again. It’s best to keep going, especially in a foggy area like this.

_Phweeeeeet._

A low whistle rings through the air. It sounds familiar… It’s the same whistle that Genichiro heard earlier when he was in the hut with the stranger. Is the strange man the vicinity? Though he doesn’t trust the stranger, a familiar face would be somewhat of a relief. Genichiro heads toward the sound.

_Phweeeeeeet_.

The whistle sounds off again. It sounds like he’s getting closer to the source. Genichiro pushes past the hedges and peers over. He sees a small figure standing over a small grave. It is a young boy with straight, bobbed hair. He doesn’t look any older than twelve. Peeking out of his crown are a pair of small, strange horns shaped like short branches. He has a folded leaf pressed to his mouth and once he blows into it, the sound of the whistle goes off again.

_Phweeeeeeet._

Genichiro wonders who this boy is, and why he is here in the middle of the Hidden Forest all by himself. But due to the circumstances, it wouldn’t be surprising if the child is a malevolent spirit disguised as something innocent. Not wanting to take chances, Genichiro attempts to step back, but the boy hears him.

“Who’s there?!” the young boy asks, looking a little worried. Genichiro stops, and tries to make himself looking as harmless as he can, raising his hands away from his katana at his side. He watches the boy carefully. “Who… are you?”

Genichiro shakes his head. “I’m lost. I heard your whistling so I thought someone might be here to help…”

The boy perks up. “You heard… my whistle?” He looks a little confused.

“Yes? Are you alone? Could you point me to the way out?” Genichiro asks. The boy stares at him but does not reply. Genichiro gingerly steps forward - but then in the corner of his peripheral vision, Genichiro sees something strange rise behind the young boy.

Genichiro’s honed reflexes immediately allows him to react. He draws his sword and sprints towards the boy, shoving him away from the creature that had crept up behind him. What he sees stuns him speechless.

Taller than himself, it is a creature with an elongated red body separated into sections, lined with countless legs. Its head is a bright, angry red, with black beady eyes and massive, sharp pincers that drip a foul, green liquid. Genichiro had slashed right across its body, but his sword is apparently useless in the face of this creature. Its blade had merely glanced off its hard exoskeleton.

“Don’t let it bite you!” he hears the boy cry, but it’s too late. The giant centipede lunges towards Genichiro, ignoring the sword swung at it and latches its jaws onto his left arm. Its massive pincers pierce through the flesh while the foul acidic liquid burns off his skin. Genichiro yells out in agony.

“Loyal Wolf!” the boy yells out again, sounding desperate. But Genichiro’s vision is blurred from the pain and what he thinks is poison. He attempts to slash at the monster again but knows it’s in vain. As he collapses, he thinks he sees the silhouette of a giant wolf loom behind the centipede.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has quite a bit of plot and explanation, so it might take me some time to dish out chapters. Hope I don't bore you with the details!

When Genichiro gains consciousness, the first thing he feels is a dull, burning ache in his left arm. Despite the ache, he raises it to see his forearm covered in bandage and medicinal herbs. He carefully drops it back and looks at his surroundings. This looks like the stranger's hut.

Genichiro attempts to recall the events that happened before he’d fainted. All he does remember is the visage of a monstrous creature with large pincers that had bitten into his arm. It was then followed by that agonizing burn. Venom, acid and the melting of his skin. He feels nauseous at the thought.

After resting on the mat for some time, he drags himself up. No one is in the hut, nor does he hear anyone outside.

He looks down to see he’s blanketed by the bridal clothes he had worn. It’s clean now, no sign of dirt that was there before. Genichiro picks it up and catches the fresh scent of cherry blossoms. He also realizes his robes has been changed too. Previously it was plain with faded floral print at the hem. This time it's more outwardly feminine, with cranes and branches of blossoms along its light red cloth. It looks... Pretty. The material also feels soft. Has women's garb always been this soft? And why does the stranger have so many women’s clothes?

Feeling warm but a little puzzled, Genichiro puts the bridal clothes aside and gets to his feet. He takes a few steps outside and sees that it’s empty. The sky is still quite bright, but due to the clouds he’s not sure of the exact time.

Slightly dizzy, Genichiro staggers to the edge of the cliffside to peer at the shallow lake below. He looks to the cavern opposite the cliff and sees some strange light from within. He thinks of investigating the place later… if he finds out how to get down the height safely.

Genichiro hears light footsteps from behind him and turns to look. As expected, it’s the stranger. He is holding an armful of fruits, from persimmons to peaches. Both of them stare at each other awkwardly.

“...I figured you’d be hungry,” the stranger says. “You’ve been unconscious an entire day.” Genichiro blinks at him, gratitude filling him.

“Oh. Yes, thank you.”

They head back inside the hut. Due to Genichiro’s larger frame, it feels a little cramped for two grown men to fit inside. It is strangely comfortable though, and the close proximity helps to warm the small space. Genichiro watches the other man cut the fruits for him, since he didn’t allow the man to help since he is both injured and a guest.

“May I ask for your name then?” Genichiro asks to break the silence.

The man seems to think about his answer. “...Sekiro.”

“Then, I, Genichiro Ashina, thank you for rescuing me, Sir Sekiro,” Genichiro expresses his gratitude with a bow.

“Mn. Here,” Sekiro holds out a cut piece of peach to Genichiro. The man spies a rather sheepish expression hidden behind the stranger’s stoic face. “These are sweet.”

Genichiro takes the offered fruit with a slight smile. His left arm still hurts but it doesn’t hinder him much. Both men enjoy the fruits in silence. While they ate, more of Genichiro’s memories return to him.

He remembers the young boy and the strange whistling he did. The boy had looked odd. Otherworldly and ethereal in a way that Genichiro had thought him as a spirit. He still doesn’t quite remember what happened after, but he does recall seeing something just as he’d collapsed. He glances to Sekiro who is chewing on a persimmon.

“Did the boy call you for help?” Genichiro asks casually.

“The boy?” Sekiro blinks. He hesitates on something but continues. “Yes, he called for me. He thanks you for saving him.”

“So you know him then? Is he the child of a resident here? Why would he be alone out there?” Genichiro can’t help be curious. The Hidden Forest is full of dangers, yet the young boy was out alone by himself. No sane parent would allow something like that. When he thinks of the whistle he looks to Sekiro again. “...Is he your child?”

The man almost chokes on the fruit he’s chewing on and coughs. Clearing his throat, he wipes his mouth and clarifies, “No, he is not my child. But yes, he is… a child of a former resident here.”

Sensing that the man doesn’t wish to continue the conversation, Genichiro decides to back off. His eyes catch sight of the bridal dress still on the mat. “Did you… wash this?” The other man nods. “You could have just thrown it away. I don’t need it anymore.”

This time the man - Sekiro - tilts his head with a slight frown. “Why would I throw it away? Does it not mean something to you?”

“No, it’s just a disguise,” Genichiro replies though he’s looking at the clothing with a certain expression. Genichiro just thought it was comfortable and nice. The material of it, not… the wearing of it. The other man hums thoughtfully as he watches Genichiro.

“I had thought it was important to you. You should just keep it," he suggests. “You looked lovely in it.”

It’s Genichiro turn to choke, though he’s choking on air that ends up with him coughing rather harshly. He feels his ears becoming hot. He thinks he sees the other man smirk from the corner of his eye. Lacking manners, this one, Genichiro tells himself.

“Anyways,” Genichiro interrupts. “Do you happen to know about the other brides? The ones before me?”

The man nods. “Yes, i’ve seen them. Some I managed to rescue by leading them away. They would stay here sometimes, and I try to provide while they’re here.” Provide? Then, the women’s clothes explains it, Genichiro guesses. “Others…” Sekiro continues, “I did not manage to get to them in time.” A pained look flashes across his face momentarily.

“You… But if you rescued them, then that means the sacrifices weren’t the reason that the misfortune went away?”

“That I wouldn’t know,” Sekiro replies curtly. This sets Genichiro thinking. The Ashina had always assumed the brides to have been successfully taken by the Demon Wolf, which was why every time they sent them out, the lands are cleansed for the next five years. But if some of the brides managed to escape, then what is the trigger for the cleansing? The man doesn’t have a reason to lie, does he?

Genichiro glances at the other man again. He still can’t be sure. “I still need to find the Wolf.”

The man stops eating and looks to him. “...Why?”

“I need answers,” Genichiro says.

“Did you not find them yesterday?”

“No, only more questions.” Genichiro shakes his head with a sigh. Sekiro stares at a wall thoughtfully.

“Why do you go to such lengths to chase after the Wolf? What if it is not the Demon Wolf that you think it is?” Sekiro asks. Their eyes meet, with Genichiro’s gaze harbouring suspicions.

“I have a duty as the heir to the Ashina. The Demon Wolf brought misfortune upon the land. It’s my responsibility to put an end to it so that the Divine Dragon may return. And if I’m wrong about the Demon Wolf, then… I’ll have to make amends,” Genichiro replies seriously. Neither of them break eye contact, but it’s Sekiro who looks away first.

“What makes you think the Divine Dragon will come back?” Sekiro asks again, his voice a little smaller. It makes Genichiro quiet for a moment.

“Even if the Dragon doesn’t come back, cleansing the land would be a start. Then we’ll have to rebuild the land properly by ourselves. We shouldn’t have to rely on just the divine,” Genichiro replies him. Sekiro nods agreeably.

“What is your plan then?” Sekiro asks him, looking at his bandaged arm.

“I will be fine, I won’t rest until I fulfill my mission -” Genichiro waves off his concern, but Sekiro holds him by the uninjured arm.

“Then it’s best for you to rest until all the venom is out. There are… more of those creatures about. Your sword will do little harm to them,” Sekiro suggests with a firm tone. What he must be referring to should be those multi-legged worms. Thinking about the pincers and the acidic poison… Genichiro has to agree. He is still feeling rather groggy.

“I can’t possibly sit around,” Genichiro sighs, sounding a little frustrated. “At least, let me help you in return for your hospitality.”

The man seems reluctant about it at first, but he relents with a nod. “Mn. You can help me pick some herbs. They’ll be useful for your wound and poison removal.”

\-------

Sekiro brings the man through the valley. The place is beautiful, and Genichiro had thought it to be empty aside from weeds, grass and the colossal statues, but there are many hidden spots that grows herbs and fruit. The self-proclaimed hermit showed him the way, patient with Genichiro who isn't used to the heights and rocky footholds. That the man is still rather dizzy from the venom means Sekiro would have to hold him by the elbow and guide him around at times. Sometimes he’d have to hold him by the wrist or hand, his grip firm and certain, showing no discomfort or awkwardness.

Genichiro is not used to the soft treatment even as a Lord in the castle. In fact he is barely treated so carefully even if he is an important heir. He's used to being seen as an immovable force that leads the people. Whatever injuries he receives he takes in stride and recover in silence. To speak out is to show weakness, and with his grandfather as a prime example, Genichiro can't afford to fall behind.

Sekiro's grip is strong but not forceful. He's quite gentle for a supposed hermit, and while he doesn't speak much, Genichiro can tell the man is listening intently to whatever he says. It's a sincere gesture too, unlike some who'd do so out it respect for his standing. He finds it nice, like having… a friend.

Genichiro has retainers, not companions. Emma would probably be the closest to what he can call a friend, he supposes, and same for Gyoubu, but the latter makes sure to use honorifics and their standing as a clear division. Emma, at least, is gentle, and provides useful advice for anything. He ponders on the current state of the castle; they would have found out that he’s missing by now, but Genichiro had left a note to tell them what he’s aiming to do.

He’ll be sure to return once this is done.

“Did you grow up here?” Genichiro asks while they’re out gathering food.

“Yes, my father found me alone and took me in,” Sekiro says. “He taught me everything I know. He’s the real hermit.”

“Is that so,” Genichiro chuckles. “My grandfather took me in as well, after my parents passed.”

“You must be quite close then,” Sekiro comments. Genichiro nods. “He allowed you to disguise yourself as a bride?”

“Of course not, that was my own plan,” Genichiro huffs, especially when he hears a noise that sounds much like a snicker. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing in particular,” Sekiro replies, schooling his features. “It is brave of you to attempt such a plan. No one would dare to face… the Demon Wolf like that.”

“I’m not one for good ideas,” Genichiro admits, scratching his chin. “But I am at least confident in my skills with the sword. And bow, if I could have brought it along.”

“That’s admirable,” Sekiro says. He makes no other comment about it though Genichiro had expected him to. The larger man feels a little disappointed. “But, the Wolf is still a dangerous beast. No mortal man can go against it. You would have died.”

“One wouldn’t know unless they try,” Genichiro replies stubbornly. He catches a serious look on the other man’s face, but he also thinks he sees a very small smile on his lips.

They return to the hut with the needed herbs and food. Genichiro is surprised to see a familiar small figure standing by the hut. It’s the boy he met in the Hidden Forest.

“Oh, hello,” the boy greets as he turns to meet them. He nods to Sekiro in acknowledgement but focuses his attention on the newcomer. “Thank you again for saving my life.” The child bows. His mannerisms are very dignified and mature. He reminds Genichiro of a young master, or a prince.

“It’s only right,” Genichiro assures, holding his bandaged left arm. “And I thank you for calling for help. I am healing just fine.”

“That is good to know,” the boy says with a smile. “My name is Kuro. You are..?”

“Genichiro of Ashina,” Genichiro introduces himself again. He realizes the boy hasn’t mentioned his last name. He wonders if it is intentional. “What were you doing in the Forest?”

Both Genichiro and Sekiro set their things down. Sekiro leaves the two by themselves, retreating into the hut presumably to take some items.

“I was visiting... A friend’s grave,” Kuro replies solemnly. “Usually Wo- Sekiro will accompany me, but in my naivete I had thought that I could go and return quickly without incident. Apparently I was wrong, and am fortunate that you were there. .”

The boy’s manner of speaking puts him off a little. He wonders if he is actually the son of a powerful clan who happened to find his way here, but that would be unlikely. “May I ask what brings you here, Sir Genichiro?”

“I’m here for the Demon Wolf - or, whatever it is responsible for endangering Ashina’s people and keeping the Divine Dragon away. You are familiar with the Divine Dragon?” Genichiro asks, as the youth may not have been born yet when the Dragon disappeared. But surprisingly, the boy nods.

“Yes, I know of it. I can tell you with full certainty that the Great Wolf is not an enemy,” Kuro tells him surely. His confidence is respectable, Genichiro thinks. He would make a good leader when he grows up. “But I think someone as dignified as yourself shouldn’t stay here, Sir Genichiro. It is not safe for you to linger in this area.”

“And a young man like yourself can?” Genichiro responds, a little taken aback that such a youth is showing him such concern and giving him a warning like an elder. The boy shakes his head and smiles.

“I have Sekiro with me.”

Thinking about it, Genichiro supposes it’s fair. The man grew up in the Valleys, so he should know his way around. The boy is in good hands. Genichiro has to dismiss Kuro’s concerns though.

“Afraid I can’t return until I sort this matter out. It is something I must do,” the man says.

“I see,” Kuro replies with a regretful nod. “Then I welcome you to stay here for as long as you’d like, Sir Genichiro."

That night, Sekiro insists Genichiro sleep on the mat in the hut. Kuro apparently has his own residence, and has returned home prior. Both men nearly argue over the sleeping area, with Genichiro feeling that it is not right for him to take up space in the man’s only home, while Sekiro pointedly pushing the larger man down on the mat and blanket him with the same bridal clothing over him. Genichiro had struggled against the man’s moves, but somehow the other man had managed to steer him and push him down easily.

He even sits beside Genichiro until he sleeps, and the Ashina heir can only stare at the man’s sleeping face. He finds himself memorizing his features, the stubble, the heavy brows and the light scar that runs from the end of his brow to the side of his cheek. The extra company is more comforting than he realizes, and Genichiro dozes off easily.

But his sleep is not as peaceful as he’d like. Genichiro wakes up in the middle of the night to his left arm burning. It feels itchy and rather agonizing, and it’s likely that he needs to get the bandage changed. He looks around and realizes he’s alone. Genichiro goes to take care of his arm first before he can finally look around. Once he’s applied the herbal salve and changed bandages, Genichiro gets up to peer outside the hut. Sekiro is still nowhere to be seen. He walks over to the cliffside again and looks to the cavern. His curiosity gets the best of him.

Looking around, Genichiro finds a path at the side of the wall to the floor below. His arm still aches but it thankfully doesn’t affect his mobility much. He slowly makes his way towards the cavern; the sound of the nearby waterfall would mask his footsteps. As he gets closer, he notices a gentle light from within. It’s most likely light from the sky seeping in through the ceiling, but it holds a strange aspect that attracts Genichiro closer.

When he steps past the mouth of the cave he sees the same boy sleeping. But it’s who he is sleeping with that takes Genichiro by surprise. A giant wolf with greying black fur is curled up around the child, also asleep. They look cosy and comfortable, like a beast and its cub. Genichiro sees the scar on the Wolf’s eye again and finally realizes.

That’s when the eyes of the Great Wolf open to look at him.


	4. Chapter 4

The eyes of the Great Wolf shine brilliantly in the darkness, reflecting brilliant colours from gold to blue. 

Genichiro freezes immediately, unsure of what to think or how to proceed. Is this Wolf ally or foe? Genichiro didn’t bring his sword with him. He’s still recovering and practically vulnerable. 

But the Wolf doesn't move. They both remain frozen in a standstill for several moments before Genichiro slowly attempts to walk away. The Wolf's eyes are trained on him, but it doesn’t move even as the man leaves. The boy remains asleep.

Genichiro turns around to run the moment he is out of the cave, his heart thumping. Even though he'd faced the hound before, it is still an impressive beast. He is reminded of the Wolf's terrifying howl and shudders. Perhaps it's due to the boy's presence that it did not move to pursue or attack him. He ignores the burn in his arm as he climbs back up the path, his mind too occupied to be bothered.

Genichiro manages to get back to the hut where his sword lies. He had made a mistake trusting the stranger. Gritting his teeth, Genichiro grabs and tucks the katana to his side, even as his left arm screams at him. He must have torn it open again. What little venom left in his system also has yet to disappear, and even a small amount can be fatal. The Ashina curses his luck, starting to feel a little dizzy again as he stands. 

Just as he does so, Genichiro’s instincts warn him of a presence and he immediately draws his blade and whirls around. The tip of his katana points directly into Sekiro's face. He is human for now, but his eyes are not. They glow gold just like the Wolf's. Genichiro wants to stab him, but knowing the true identity of this man, he can't risk being reckless. Genichiro gulps.

The man - beast - Sekiro - has his usual stoic expression but ever so slightly his brow is furrowed, displaying a hint of concern. But what he is concerned about Genichiro is unsure. The blade remains in Sekiro's face. 

"Sir Genichiro, I understand your apprehension," Sekiro says. His eyes does not leave Genichiro's, but the man is distrustful at the moment. He remains still, allowing Sekiro to continue. "As you've reacted, it is the reason why I would hide my true identity to you."

That is true, Genichiro thinks. Who wouldn't be afraid? And he himself had told the man he is there to hunt the Great Wolf. But it doesn't clear the other man from other suspicions.

"The boy?" Genichiro asks sharply. The Wolf's eyes harden just a little. 

"That, I cannot reveal, but he is someone I must protect at all costs," Sekiro replies. Genichiro stares hard into the other man's eyes. They are still gold, but no longer as intimidating. There is a shade of warm brown there as the clouds pass and allow moonlight to spill into the hut. Genichiro is conflicted. On one hand the man has been welcoming, but on the other hand, he is the alleged Demon Wolf himself. With power that great, it is hard not to be wary. Genichiro just wants the truth.

"... You will tell me the truth from now on," Genichiro says carefully. He doesn’t know if the other person has been entirely honest with him, or if he has hidden or twisted any information given to Genichiro. It pokes at his chest thinking that he may have been lied to by the man. As a result, he hardens his heart. He does not like taking up tactics or threats like this, but he needs leverage. "If you don’t, the boy will -"

The sudden change comes at the very mention of the young man - the Beast in the seemingly human face reveals itself. Sekiro’s face morphs into something monstrous, half-beast and half-human, twisted into a grimace as he bares his elongating fangs. He looks like a feral wolf ready to strike. 

"I do not want to harm humans needlessly. But if you involve Lord Kuro,"a low monstrous voice warns, low and threatening. Like a growling beast, the voice is rough and grating, rumbling from Sekiro's throat.

Genichiro knows he's made a mistake. For him to even attempt to threaten the Wolf is ridiculous, but he wasn’t thinking properly. His hand holding the blade shakes but he does not lower it. He is terrified and dizzy, but he cannot show weakness. At least, he'd learn that the boy is a 'lord' to the Wolf, meaning he is the master and is someone very important.

The Ashina finally relents after a pregnant pause, lowering his sword. But he still has his guard up. While he may be an ordinary human compared to the Great Wolf, if the Beast is still in its human form, Genichiro is confident he may have a chance. Any movement from the other and Genichiro will cut off a limb. That is the least Genichiro thinks he can do. A bead of sweat rolls down the side of his face.

"I apologise," Genichiro says with caution, not moving an inch. "I just want the truth and to find the ones responsible for the curse of the land."

Sekiro stares at him a beat longer before he slowly nods and transforms back to his normal human face, not a trace of the grotesque creature left. Genichiro does not look away, facing it all head on. He is both terrified and fascinated. How could something so great come in the form of a man much smaller than him? Genichiro is a head taller than the human Sekiro. Their eyes linger on each other.

"You indeed possess… a will of steel," Sekiro compliments, looking over the man before him. He may have shook with fear, but the fact that he remained where he was with the strong desire to continue his mission speaks well of him. "I will tell you all I know. Sit."

He walks over to the mat and seats himself in front of Genichiro properly. “I acknowledge your determination to break the curse of Ashina. Therefore I will tell you what you’d like to know.”

Genichiro is quite surprised by how forthcoming the man has decided to be and is a little apprehensive of it. Mirroring the other man’s posture, Genichiro cautiously sits upright and nods.

“So what manner of creature is responsible?” Genichiro asks, impatient for the truth.

“One of them injured you. They are offsprings of the Omukade,” Sekiro replies grimly. Genichiro’s eyes widen. He has heard of the creature, but he didn’t think it would exist… at least not in these lands.

The  _ Omukade _ is a colossal centipede the size of a mountain, with great strength and lethal venom that even the mightiest dragons may fear it. According to Sekiro, the creatures that have been taking the people, the offered brides and even attacked Genichiro are merely the Omukade’s spawns. If that large one that stood taller than him is a mere offspring, Genichiro can barely imagine how much more powerful and massive the Omukade is.

Apparently the venom from its maw has been poisoning the land, dripping into the rivers and seeping into the soil. Its spawns spread terror and puts the ecosystem of the environment off balance. The Divine Dragon too had fallen victim to the Omukade’s toxin and had become too weak to stay in the Everblossom Tree. This explains why the tree looked dead and diseased. Sekiro has been the one working endlessly in the past years to oversee the lands and keep the Mukade at bay, attempting to cleanse off the creatures as much as he can. The Omukade spawns almost every five years, which coincides with their bridal offerings and the Great Wolf’s hunting. 

It makes sense, Genichiro thinks. But it is clear that the Great Wolf can’t possibly fight off the centipedes alone. He is only one beast, and there are countless offsprings of the corrupted worm. The Omukade itself is too powerful, on par with the Divine Dragon. How can they possibly battle against that?

Genichiro sighs and rubs at his head as he thinks to himself.  _ If only I have the Mortal Blade… _

With this new knowledge from Sekiro, Genichiro is understanding the situation clearer. But does that mean he should trust the Wolf? It is still an unknown creature, like the Great Serpent and possibly of the divine. And if not the divine, then it should be a demon. 

But a demon, a creature of evil, corruption and misfortune would not be so gentle and protective of a child. What Genichiro saw in the cave shouldn’t be a lie. There is a deep bond there, almost familial. Has the Ashina been blaming the wrong beast? Then… what was responsible for the missing men? Did the Wolf really feast on his people as per the witness accounts?

“Perhaps I can travel to Mount Kongo,” Genichiro suggests. “The monks of the Senpou Temple may know of a way to help rid of these creatures.”

He looks to Sekiro for his opinion, but the man seems unkeen towards that course of action. “The monks are not friendly to me,” Sekiro explains, and Genichiro understands. Perhaps the monks thought of the Wolf as a demon as well.

“I see, then maybe I should go by myself -”

“It’s best to stay clear of them. They’ve… been isolated for too long,” Sekiro interrupts. “They have changed.” He gives a look to Genichiro, who, for some reason, goes along with it. He realizes he’s pretty much gone along with the man all this while, trusting him from the very beginning. Even knowing his true identity now, Genichiro is still enthralled. He wonders if it is the work of magic.

“...Fine,” Genichiro mutters, looking away. Silence falls over them after that. After a moment, Sekiro decides to give the man his space.

“I’ll leave you to your thoughts,” the man says as he steps out. Genichiro does not watch him leave.

Genichiro leans against the wall of the hut with a tired sigh. There was a lot of information to digest. He looks to his right. The wedding garb is still there, placed at the side of the mat. Sekiro had laid it over him as a blanket, and somehow it still smells of cherry blossoms. What really happened to all the brides before him? Did they really stay and leave? Continue their lives?

So many questions, all unanswered. The young Ashina lord feels exhausted. He clutches the white silk and wraps his arms around it. He thinks of his grandfather and is reminded of his silly promise as a child. To get married and make everyone happy. What a naive child he was. Though admittedly, it is still a nice thought. He had sincerely believed the first ‘bride’ was happily married off, and he had wanted to be in her place.

But as the future heir of Ashina, he has a lot of responsibilities. And if he can’t even solve this one, what good is he to lead the clan? In fact, he’s not sure if he’ll be able to return to the castle at this rate. Sighing loudly, Genichiro buries his face in the silk of the kimono, losing himself in the softness of the material. He falls asleep soon after. 

The next morning, Sekiro helps Genichiro with his bandages. When they peel the cloth back, the skin is still rather gruesome; the skin is healing, but there is still bits of flesh exposed from last night’s panic. Sekiro keeps the bandage moist and applies the herbs and leaves that accelerate the healing. His movements are careful but quick. Genichiro hisses with stinging pain but he watches with rapt attention.

“You’re fortunate the venom didn’t spread far,” Sekiro comments.

“I have you and the boy to thank,” Genichiro grunts, keeping himself from grimacing or groaning from agony. His left hand trembles as he tries to hold back the pain. Sekiro gently pats the top of his hand and brushes his fingers over Genichiro’s knuckles. Genichiro breathes out and his hand stops trembling.

“You’re strong. And stubborn.”

Genichiro huffs, wiping off the sweat from his forehead. “You sound like my grandfather.”

“Then he is a wise man,” Sekiro says lightly with a hint of amusement and a smirk. Genichiro finds himself both staring and flustered.

“Did any of the previous brides stay with you?” Genichiro asks instead, ignoring the heat in his ears.

“Some, but after a day they leave. They leave their clothes and things they may have brought, so you’re wearing some of them.”

“Ah, no wonder they’re so short,” Genichiro mutters, though he’s worrying at the feminine patterned prints covering his current robes, picking at them absentmindedly. The hem only reach the middle of his shins. Fortunately they are loose around the sleeves.

“I can go look for clothes that may fit you,” Sekiro says. “I didn’t think I’d be having a guest.”

“I apologize for overstaying my welcome,” Genichiro tells him seriously. Sekiro blinks as if he’s surprised by what he said..

“...I don’t mean it like that. It’s just that,” Sekiro thinks over his next few words. “I only have women’s clothes.” If what Sekiro says about the surviving brides leaving their clothes, it is still plausible for all of them designated for the female fashion. Though male brides are sent as well, they are not as common, and even so, they are made to dress like women.

That sparks an interesting thought in Genichiro’s head. Did Sekiro… spend the night with some of these brides? The thought bothers him a bit, especially since he’s been resting in the only sleeping mat within the vicinity. “They must be beautiful,” Genichiro mutters under his breath rather wistfully. 

The male bride he bribed away had looked decent. Androgynous with a soft, feminine touch to his looks. Compared to Genichiro, who is far too masculine with his broad, large frame and sharp angular face. The brides were chosen specifically for the Demon Wolf after all, and he wonders if Sekiro, the Wolf in question, found any of them appealing.

Genichiro realizes he’d said it out loud and glances at the other man. Sekiro doesn’t respond to his sentence, much to his relief. He probably had not heard it. He hopes so.

The rest of the day consists of more scavenging. As Genichiro is yet to fully recover, they shouldn’t start on anything strenuous like travelling too far or hunt the centipedes. Genichiro guesses it might take another day before his wound is mostly healed; whatever medicine the other man knows are almost magical in that they heal such a terrible wound so quickly.

Sekiro also brings Genichiro to certain paths, showing him the way to landmarks and other areas. It’s extremely helpful, Genichiro thinks, since it would give him escape any time he needs it and hatching up his own paths just in case. He’s been taught well by his grandfather and mentors to prepare himself for anything. It’s a lesson he’s taken to heart. He’s already chided himself enough for not arming himself with his sword last night, which could have led him to a fatal end if the Wolf chose otherwise. Genichiro brings his katana everywhere he goes now.

Sekiro stays close to him, giving him space but also watching. It’s because the centipedes are still around, and the possibility of running into one is still high. But Genichiro has to ask, “What about the child? Is he safe?”

“He is in his home. He will be fine there,” Sekiro answers. 

“Won’t he sneak out again?”

“After your injury, he promised that he won’t. And he always hold his promises.” If the man says so, Genichiro will have to accept it. He has no idea where the young man is residing anyways aside from the cavern last evening, but does wonder if such a place would protect him from these centipede creatures as well.

That night, after they ate and cleaned Genichiro’s wound, Sekiro brings the man another set of clothes. It’s a plain one this time, and a darker colour. It’s longer too, more fitting for his height.

“You really don’t have to...” Genichiro tries to tell him, but Sekiro shakes his head.

“It’s the only one that may fit you. Excuse my poor hospitality and presenting you with uncomfortable clothes,” the man says apologetically as Genichiro takes the offered robes.

“It’s not -” Genichiro doesn’t know how to respond, surprised that he’s even flustered. “I’m not uncomfortable with the clothes you’ve given me.” The cloth in his hands is slightly coarser. The pattern is too plain and the colour too dark though he knows he is usually fond of darker colours. Made for males to give them a bolder, masculine look. Genichiro doesn’t realize he’s frowning at the clothes in his hands.

“Is that so?” Sekiro asks blandly, but he is staring at Genichiro, as if silently demanding an answer. Genichiro only feels the tips of his ears heat up, and wonders if he’s catching a fever.

“Whatever is fine. It doesn’t matter,” Genichiro responds with a scowl.

“Oh. Is that so,” Sekiro repeats as he takes back the clothes before Genichiro can say anything. He trades it with another set, slightly brighter in colour, but it’s familiarly soft and has a bolder print of nature decorating along its surface. It reminds him of what some of the peasant women would wear in the summer. “This suits you better.”

What did he mean by that? Genichiro doesn’t even get a chance to ask because the man leaves him in the hut alone for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

The mysterious boy Kuro greets Genichiro formally one morning. “How is your wound, Sir Genichiro?”

The bandages are off, and the skin is mostly healed over, only a slight mark. He no longer feels dizzy or nauseous. He is nearly fully recovered. Genichiro says just as much.

Kuro smiles with relief and nods, “That is good to hear. I… Wolf told me that you know of his identity.”

Genichiro nods. “I trespassed the cavern and saw you both. I apologize for overstepping my boundaries. But I saw that he is very protective of you.” He studies the boy’s reaction as they converse.

“Yes, he has taken care of my all my life. He is practically family,” Kuro replies easily. “I owe a lot to him.”

“He is very loyal, from what I can see,” Genichiro comments. The boy smiles wider at him, some thought possibly running through his mind.

“Yes, he is a very faithful one,” Kuro agrees. “I know he has been taking closer care of you as well, Sir Genichiro. Wolf usually does not mind himself with strangers.”

Genichiro furrows his brow, sensing some insinuation in the conversation. He eyes the boy with suspicion, but the boy smiles cheekily. At least, he appears more like a normal child now than with his mature manner of speech. “I merely told him of my desire to bring down the curse of the land. Sekiro might just be offering me aid towards that.”

“Ah, you wish to do that?” Kuro asks, his voice changing a little, losing the smile. Something he said seems to bother him. “Did.. What did Wolf tell you about it?”

Genichiro considers it for a moment. Sekiro has gone hunting and has left Kuro and Genichiro at the Valley hut. He may come back soon, but the matter is important. The boy may tell him what the other might not. “Sekiro told me of the Omukade. That it has poisoned the lands and driven the Divine Dragon away by making its tree sick. Its spawns are responsible for the corruption and misfortune spreading.”

“That is correct,” Kuro confirms. “The Divine Dragon is ill, and there is little chance that it might return.” The boy looks off to the distance. He seems sorrowful. Genichiro thinks he remembers something from the night he was attacked by the Omukade spawn. The boy had an odd feature when he first saw him, but he just can’t place his finger on what exactly that feature is.

“Did Sekiro tell you of the Divine Dragon? It’s been nearly three decades since it disappeared,” Genichiro asks, still studying the boy. Kuro blinks, looking a little sheepish. He appears as if he’d said something he shouldn’t.

“Yes, Wolf told me a lot of stories about the Dragon,” Kuro replies quickly. Genichiro decides not to beat around the bush.

“If he is the Great Wolf, then who are you?”

The boy’s eyes widen in surprise at Genichiro's blunt question. His lips part but he pauses. He looks very hesitant to reply. After several moments of Kuro’s conflicted expression, Genichiro decides not to force the young man. “It’s fine if you can’t tell me. But if you know anything that can help me defeat the Omukade… it would be most appreciated.”

Kuro thins his lips. He looks frustrated, as if he is forced not to say a word. His small hands are clenched into fists and finally he replies. “I want to help too. Wolf has been trying to clear the Omukade spawns, and even tried to take on the Omukade itself. But he failed, and he almost died. I didn’t want him to take the risk again. But if it’s you… you might be able to do something.”

Genichiro raises his brow, immediately interested. He didn't know the Great Wolf had attempted a fight with the Omukade. The Ashina had been truly ignorant of the ongoings in the deeper parts of its lands.

“Then, tell me what I can do to help,” Genichiro says with determination. Kuro looks up at him with a small smile that hints relief and trust. Genichiro finds the boy admirable. He is quite fond of him.

Kuro lays out the information for him, and Genichiro is both surprised and bothered by what he learns. He is in disbelief, but he will have to see it for himself. He pats the young man on his head, thanking him for sharing the information, and it’s at that time that Sekiro returns from his errand.

The man arrives with birds and fish he’d caught, and his clothes appear spotless. Though Genichiro is sure he must have cleared off some of the centipede spawns as well. Sekiro looks to the both of them with curious eyes, looking from Genichiro to Kuro, then staring questioningly at the boy.

“Welcome back, Wolf,” Kuro greets and walks over to him. “You’ve caught a lot this time.”

“More people,” Sekiro says simply, glancing to Genichiro who hasn’t moved from his seat.

“You should have brought me with you,” Genichiro chides, finally getting up, feeling uncomfortable that he has been receiving their hospitality without anything in return.

“It’s my responsibility,” Sekiro argues, and Genichiro has nothing to say to that. Only Kuro seems mildly amused as he looks between them, taking the animals from Sekiro and starts preparing.

“At least allow me to help him then,” Genichiro grumbles, following Kuro. It’s a pleasant evening, slightly chilly, so the three of them huddle together as they eat their dinner by the fire.

Lately, the other two has been squeezing with Genichiro in the hut. Genichiro had offered to sleep outside, but Kuro insisted that he doesn’t need to, that it would be more comfortable and warmer if they stayed close to each other. Genichiro had been a little hesitant and unsure; he’d never shared a room, much less a bed with anyone in his life, except for when he was a child and snuck into his grandfather’s futon. They had rules for such things in the castle. It’s not an entirely affectionate household as Genichiro got older.

“Should we leave you alone then?” Kuro asked Genichiro with a sad expression. The young boy has a small face and large eyes, and apparently he knows how to use it to his advantage. It would be fair to call his expression ‘puppy-eyed’. Genichiro of course, had to give in to his hosts’ preference. Sekiro had not said anything about it, only following Kuro’s whims. Genichiro shares the sleeping mat with Kuro, while Sekiro sleeps sitting against the wall despite Kuro. It is a tight fit in the tiny hut, but as the boy had said, the space felt warm and comfortable. Genichiro wonders if this is how Kuro felt sleeping with the Great Wolf in the cavern.

\--------

Genichiro treads cautiously through the Valley, making his way over to Mount Kongo. It is quite a distance to travel to, but he has the time, managing to get away from his hosts. Kuro knows of his plans, deciding to wait at his personal residence, while Sekiro is gone making his daily rounds as the Great Wolf. Genichiro had asked Kuro not to tell Sekiro of his desire to head to Senpou Temple, remembering how the man had stopped him from going there. After hearing the dark details of the temple from Kuro, Genichiro is more determined to head over to where the isolated monks are.

This time, Genichiro is dressed in the plainer robes that Sekiro offered him before. He doesn’t want to attract attention in any way, so the darker colour would suit it. He holds his katana firmly as he continues his walk, taking a couple of hours before he finally reaches the mountain.

It has been many years since he’s visited the temple. The last he remembers of the temple was not too long after the first ‘marriage’ to the Demon Wolf. His grandfather had consulted the local monks, but they did not end the meeting amicably. Genichiro only recalls a dark look on Grandfather’s face and they immediately returned home. Genichiro never knew what it was about, but since then the temple was cut off from contact, left to be isolated in the mountain.

Despite that, the view of the mountains is still beautiful and breathtaking. The air chilly but fresh. He can smell the scent of moist, dewy leaves and a hint of ripe persimmons. He treads over towards the main grounds. So far, he has not seen any person on his way here.

As he passes through the first gate with the line of stone lanterns, Genichiro sees a strange mound at the corner of his eye. It is almost hidden, inside a crevice of uneven ground and messily covered with shrubs and leaves. Sensing something, Genichiro grips the sword at his side and goes to investigate.

The mound is composed of blackened, dead bodies. They are still clothed, but their skin has been blackened and withered, with skeletal figures as if they’ve been sucked dry.

Genichiro grits his teeth. So what Kuro has said is true. The monks have truly gone astray. He resumes his journey over, and as he gets closer to the temple, the more bodies are spotted strewn almost carelessly across the temple grounds, as if they did not matter. The young Ashina lord feels sick, and he is sure now that he won’t be met with welcoming hospitality. But he persists.

When he reaches the main gate of the first temple, there are two Senpou monks standing guard, one unarmed, the other with a khakkara staff. Both have clearly seen him approaching but they have not moved until Genichiro stands before them.

“State your name and purpose,” the monk with the staff demands.

“Genichiro of Ashina, here to consult with the Head Priest about the curse of the land,” Genichiro states as diplomatically as he can. He knows he is not dressed properly as one from Ashina, but he knows his name carries weight. At least, he’s sure to bring his family seal on his person everywhere.

The monks look momentarily surprised, looking to each other. They pause for a long time, as if speaking to each other through their gazes. It appears like they are unsure of what to do.

Genichiro almost thinks that they may consider allowing him to pass, but the sudden swing of a fist and staff towards him proves otherwise. The surprise attack was quick and effective, but the Senpou monks are no match for Genichiro, who is a general after his own grandfather. The monks are fast and agile, adept with the staff and melee but still inferior to Genichiro’s blade. With a simple swing of his sword, the two monks are cut down, blood splattering everywhere.

It is clear there is something they wish to hide in the temple. Genichiro leaves the bodies on the floor and pushes the heavy wooden doors and steps in.

He’s not exactly trained in stealth like the Nightjar shinobi under the Ashina clan’s employ, but at least he can sneak where possible. He makes sure to be swift in cutting down enemies if he needs to, but he is anxious in reaching deeper into the temple grounds.

The further he goes in, the more bodies he sees. And then, there are the grotesque, crawling abominations, wrapped in bandages, strange protrusions from their backs and arms, armed with talon-like weapons on their fists. They are numerous in number, but come in groups much like a pack, with a leader that is sized far bigger than the rest. Thankfully they are housed in a seemingly abandoned temple, and Genichiro manages to pass by without much incident. With evidence of abominations and death, he can no longer excuse these monks. He will have to report back to his grandfather.

But first, he has to check on the information Kuro had told him: the location of one of the Mortal Blades.

When he finally reaches the Main Hall of Senpou Temple, what greets him is more horrors. Seemingly mummified corpses line the halls of Senpou Temple. Priests dressed in pale garb, but their bodies are sunken and hollow, with black, decaying skin. They are like statues, unmoving and unbreathing, even as Genichiro walks past. But the Ashina knows that isn’t just it. There is… something in them. They are not truly dead, but also not truly alive.

Genichiro steps towards one of them with his sword drawn. He does not expect the screech of a familiar creature and its slithering body to appear out of the body. It spits its venom and swings its body as a tackle, but Genichiro is prepared this time. He manages to avoid the attacks and he attempts to parry and counterattack, but as proven before, his sword is ineffective against these creatures. He has no choice but to retreat.

He steps back to watch and study the creature, expecting it to come after him, but it does not. With its beady eyes it stares at Genichiro for a moment before it retracts its body back into the corpse-like monk, as if the body is a mere vessel. The disgust and anger Genichiro feels makes his stomach churn.

The man searches through the temple for answers, but all he finds are these unresponsive corpses with only centipedes hissing at him in warning. It is as if there are no humans left in this temple, only the corrupted undead. How did an esteemed temple of Buddha come to this? From what Kuro told him, the infestation of these centipedes in the temple is supposedly a mutual exchange. A host to the Omukade spawns in exchange for immortality.

Genichiro wishes for nothing else but to burn this accursed grounds. It is no wonder Ashina has suffered so much, for even the faithful has abandoned the gods!

He pauses in his steps when he comes across a large closed door. It appears plain and inconspicuous, but Genichiro feels a strange draft from within. He doesn’t hesitate to enter.

An extended part of the temple housed within a large courtyard. A waterfall and a shallow pond circles the small building connected by a sheltered path. Genichiro wonders if this is the place where the Mortal Blade is. His heart thumps in anticipation. He walks briskly towards it.

_Hic… sob… hic..._

He hears crying. A lot of crying, in the voices of children. A chilly wind brushes past him, and Genichiro shudders. He continues to walk towards the building until he reaches the closed sliding doors. He listens close, but he’s not sure if the crying is from within. It sounds like it’s all around him, the sorrowful voices of children sobbing and moaning in pain.

His fingers slip into the handle, and slowly, he slides the door open.

A girl seated in seiza style on top of a cushioned pedestal nearly jumps up in surprise at Genichiro’s sudden entrance. She is young, perhaps a little over thirteen, with long black hair and fair white skin. Her eyes are moist with tears, but her complexion seems pale and ill. Genichiro regards her with curiosity and caution. _What is a young girl doing here by herself?_

“Who are you?” the girl asks, her voice soft, but not meek. But Genichiro looks around. She is alone by herself.

“Are you here by yourself?” Genichiro asks instead, not answering her. The girl is surprised by his question, blinking at him with a strange expression.

“...Yes, I am,” the young girl replies. “Who are you, stranger?”

“Genichiro of Ashina,” the man states. He walks over to her, noticing the room has painting scrolls, books and other papers scattered on the floor. She sits before a large altar illuminated by numerous candles. It looks lonesome.

“Of the Ashina…” she murmurs, her eyes widening in surprise. “The monks allowed you in…?”

Genichiro shakes his head. “No, the monks are… not welcoming.” He lowers himself to his knees, facing her. He is not good with children, but the girl appears mature and wise. She understands what he means with his presence here. She nods knowingly. “Who might you be then?”

“I am the last surviving Divine Child of Rejuvenation,” the girl says.

“Divine Child of Rejuvenation?” Genichiro repeats. This is the first he’s heard of it. The girl nods.

“Yes, of the Rejuvenating Waters, which one consumes to gain immortality,” she explains. Genichiro thins his lips. As if knowing what he is thinking, she continues, “The monks conducted many experiments with a certain being using children. Most of us did not survive.”

His grip on his katana is tight enough to pale his knuckles, but he exhales and loosens his hold. “I see, so that is why, the voices of children…”

“You… heard them?” the girl asks, looking cautious and curious.

“Crying children, yes. I had thought it was you, but there were more voices,” Genichiro tells her. The girl straightens up, affected by what he said. She stares at him for a long moment, studying his whole being before she speaks.

“Then… I think I know what you are here for,” the Divine Child says. She does not wait for his reply, turning around to retrieve an exquisite Odachi, a long blade with a crimson sheath. It looks beautiful, but it also holds an immense, heavy power that sucks one’s energy into it.

“The Mortal Blade…!” Genichiro gasps, reaching out to touch it. But the girl’s hands stop him.

“No, please, do not touch it. I know you are here because of the Mortal Blade, but I must inform you that you will certainly die if you are to draw its blade. Many others have tried and failed,” the Divine Child warns him. Genichiro remembers.

Yes, the Mortal Blade questions one’s life and mortality. He may not draw the blade without losing his life. Then.. how can he defeat the Omukade without wielding the power of the sword that is said to be able to even make the divines bleed?

His thoughts immediately go to Sekiro. The Great Wolf - he is a being with power… perhaps he may be able to do what he can’t?

“I might know someone who can,” Genichiro says. The girl appears to be in disbelief at his words. He looks back at the open sliding door and turns back to the girl. The voices of the crying children  have stopped, but they turned to sound curious instead. “Would you like to come with me, Divine Child?”


	6. Chapter 6

Sekiro sits by the fire with Kuro. His face is grim, and Kuro looks guilty. The sound of familiar footsteps has both of them looking up. Kuro gets to his feet, relief in his face, while Sekiro looks at the approaching figure with an even expression, his eyes roving over the dark robes on the man. 

Genichiro arrives with an unknown girl in his arms. She is fair but frail, with her long black hair, snow white skin and delicate frame. She looks a little sickly, and her large eyes look around in both interest and caution. She is holding a long sword with a crimson sheath. He senses and immediately recognises its power. 

"You.. you found it!" Kuro gasps, his eyes on the blade. He then turns to the girl, as if just realizing her presence. Kuro stares, as if studying her. At the same time, the Divine Child looks back at him as well. Both of them seem to be reading each other. 

Genichiro sets the Divine Child down and introduces her, explaining the circumstances and about the Children of Rejuvenation. 

"I see… so the corruption has even led to such things… If the Divine Dragon is still here, would such a thing still happen?" Kuro looks saddened by the story, but he turns to the older girl and greets her warmly. "What is your name? I am Kuro." 

"Sir Kuro… You…" The girl looks flustered when she looks at him. Her eyes are bright as she gazes into his eyes, as if seeing something in them. But then she blinks and flashes an embarrassed expression. "I'm sorry, I… don't have a name," she admits. 

"Then… we should give you a name," Kuro says simply, looking up to Genichiro expectantly. 

Sekiro suddenly interrupts them. "Did the monks harm you?" the question is directed to Genichiro, who is surprised by the concern in the man's voice. He sounds stern, almost angry, and it's an unusual tone for the man to take.

"No, they're not a match for me," Genichiro assures, patting his sword, but Sekiro doesn't look convinced. He appears as if he really wants to go over to the other man, but is holding himself back.

"...That's good." Sekiro clenches his hands into fists instead, turns around and leaves. Genichiro watches as the man leaves for the Valley, wanting to ask where he is heading, but thinks that the other would rather be left alone at the moment.

"I apologise for intruding…" the Divine Child says, looking concerned at the man's exit. Genichiro feels uneasy too, as that was the first time Sekiro is that curt. 

Kuro assures them, "Please don't mind him, Sir Genichiro… Wolf is just worried. He kept asking me where you went and I couldn't lie to him."

Ah, is that so. Genichiro thinks. He wonders if it is out of concern or suspicion towards him. Genichiro sighs and sits down beside the Divine Child and Kuro. 

"Naming someone isn't something that should be done so casually," Genichiro tells the boy.

"I know, but, do you mind?" Kuro asks the older girl. The Divine Child smiles and shakes her head. 

"I would be honoured," she says. The two children appear to be in agreement and getting along. If one didn't know better, they could be mistaken for real siblings with their similar features. “Since you took me out of that place… I think it is only right that I ask you to name me, Sir Genichiro.”

Genichiro furrows his brow. He had not expected to be in this situation, but since he has these two children insist… Genichiro looks to her and ponders. Her skin is both white and cold from her poor health. But at the same time, she is mild mannered and gives a delicate and elegant feeling. He is sure the girl would grow up to be beautiful, in a cool, quiet way. Despite all the torture she’s gone through, the poisons and dark rituals the monks inflicted on her… she still has this much strength. Her smile melts one’s worries away. 

“Yuki,” is the word that first comes to mind. ‘Snow’. Opposite of her is Kuro, the mysterious boy. The Divine Child stares up at him, her eyes wide. Genichiro looks to Kuro and asks both of them, “What do you think?”

The young boy smiles and nods. “I think it suits her. Right, Lady Yuki?”

The Divine Child - Yuki - is speechless. Staring at both of them, she blinks her tears away and bows. “Yes, thank you so much, Sir Genichiro, Sir Kuro.”

“Just Kuro is fine!” the boy assures. 

With that done, they would have discussed about the Mortal Blade which is now in their possession, but the person needed is not present. He lets the two of them get to know each other over food, the two children speaking both politely yet shyly, but it is clear they are having a good time. Genichiro, meanwhile, is both distracted and restless at the fact that Sekiro has yet to return.

It soon gets darker, the night only illuminated by the moon hovering above. The hut has become rather cramped. With the two youths and a grown adult who is larger than the average person, Genichiro had them take up the sleeping mat while he sits at the side. He is still waiting for Sekiro to return.

He dozes off soon enough once he sees both youths asleep, but is roused awake not long after. Looking out the hut, he sees the Great Wolf in its true form, its massive body looming over the hut. Genichiro stares up at it, wowed by the majestic sight; up close like this, the Wolf does look more divine rather than demonic. 

Its goldens eyes gleam in the moonlight as it lowers its snout, gently nudging its nose towards Genichiro through the door. The Ashina gasps softly in mild surprise, but he soon reaches out to touch the Great Wolf’s nose, running his hand over the short fur there. It’s far softer than he expected, truthfully, and the beast feels warm under his touch.

The Great Wolf makes a huffing noise and takes its snout away, padding off past the cliff. Its movements are almost impossibly quiet for its size, and Genichiro watches, transfixed as he follows after the wolf. From the edge of the cliff, Genichiro watches the Great Wolf transform into a cloud of dark fog before revealing his human form, Sekiro. The Wolf in human form looks up to Genichiro with a strange look. Genichiro himself doesn’t know what sort of expression he’s put on his face, but he knows he was awed by the transformation.

Sekiro makes his way up to the hut, glancing at it and back to Genichiro.

“They are asleep,” Genichiro informs him. The other nods and looks to the fire pit where they’d usually gather around. He wordlessly beckons Genichiro over to sit, and the former feels somewhat nervous. Kuro had said the man was rather upset by his absence. Genichiro is anxious to know the reason why. 

“The monks,” Sekiro begins. He shoots a look at the larger man, who waits for him to continue. Sekiro’s heavy brows furrow together. “I told you they have changed. They are tainted by the Omukade, that’s why I did not want you to go to them.”

“...Yes, Kuro told me about their deeds,” Genichiro says. “But I still had to see it for myself. Then, those Ashina soldiers that you were reportedly eating… does it have to do with these creatures as well?"

“Yes," Sekiro replies with a nod. "They were also infected by the centipedes. I had no choice but to kill them as well." 

Then there is no reason to blame the Great Wolf. They just didn't know the whole story. Genichiro feels rather relieved, but Sekiro continues to speak. "You should have waited for me to go with you to the temple." He sounds almost disappointed.

“I didn’t think you would want to go,” Genichiro admits. “Didn’t want to burden you with such a task.”

“You are not a burden, Genichiro,” Sekiro tells him snappily that it quite surprises Genichiro. A pause of silence and Sekiro withdraws a little. He then stands and faces Genichiro, looking up at the taller man in the eyes. “I am… glad that you made it out unscathed.”

"I'm fine. My wound is completely healed too," Genichiro pulls up his left sleeve, showing off the barely there scar, almost healed over completely. Wolf reaches out to touch it, fingers tracing along the line of his arm. Genichiro watches, still as a statue.

"Do you want a change of clothes?" Sekiro asks instead. The man blinks at him, surprised by the sudden question.

"It’s alright. We're supposed to be sleeping. It's late," Genichiro answers. He wouldn't mind changing though. Something soft and nice would make him feel better. Sekiro doesn't press him.

"The children are sleeping," Sekiro states. After a minute pause. "If there isn’t any space in there, you can... sleep in the cavern. If you'd like."

"Isn't that place only for you and Kuro?" Genichiro asks anxiously. He's a little nervous, being invited to such a personal space.

"I don't mind if it's you. You've taken care of… Lord Kuro for me. This is my gratitude." The Wolf takes hold of Genichiro's left wrist and brings Genichiro over to the cavern, making their way down the path from the cliffside and shallow waters. Genichiro goes with him, no answer coming to his mind though he knows he would agree to it immediately. Right in the middle of the cavern is an open area, where Genichiro had seen Kuro and the Wolf huddled together sleeping. Just as he thinks about that night, Sekiro is once again enveloped with dark fog and the Great Wolf emerges out of it, its massive body curling around Genichiro like a fur covered wall.

Its giant head is lowered in a submissive manner like a bow, not wanting to intimidate Genichiro who gently pets at his snout. It's warm and cosy. The Great Wolf lies down on its side, body still curled around with its bushy tail laid across its hind legs. The Wolf nods its head to the direction of its belly, as if telling Genichiro something.

The man understands; he's seen them that night, how Kuro clung on to the Wolf's warm side and sleeping soundly. The man is keen, and feeling almost mischievous as he copies the young boy's actions, holding on to the soft, furry belly, nuzzling into the warmth.

Genichiro feels a wet nose and a tongue licks at him, and the man lets out a surprised chuckle, ticklish. He feels sleepy almost immediately, staring into the Great Wolf - no, Sekiro's golden eyes. He feels safe and warm. 

It doesn’t take long for him to fall asleep, staring into the wolf’s eyes. 

\-----

When Genichiro wakes, he is laying on a sleeping mat in the middle of the cavern. Sekiro, human or Wolf, is nowhere to be seen. He wonders of the time, but is sure it should still be morning. He looks down to see the familiar white and red of the bridal garb he'd worn again. 

Why is this here? Genichiro thinks. It keeps popping up every time, and Genichiro isn't sure what it is supposed to mean, if there is any. For one, it is warm due to its layers, and two, it.. is still nice to look at. Genichiro remembers how he'd looked in it. That time, he had put it on in a rush, so it was a little untidy, but the pale white softened his look and the red brought one's attention to the line of his figure. Sekiro must have laid it over him.

Genichiro stops his trail of thought and folds it away. He should be giving this to the Divine Child - Yuki, instead. It would fit her in a few years perhaps. 

The man gets up to leave the cave. He spots the figures at the top of the cliff by the hut. He walks over to climb up the path, the wedding dress in hand.

"Good morning, Sir Genichiro," Yuki greets him. Kuro is with her, the two looking like real siblings as they sit together and giggle over something, their hands busy with what looks like rice.

"We made sticky rice balls," Kuro announces as he offers him some sweet treats made of the grain. "Please have some, Sir Genichiro."

Sekiro is seated there beside them quietly, eating his own share of rice ball, looking bright eyed at the treat. It looks like he enjoys sweets, which Genichiro thinks is amusing. The Ashina lord takes one too and sits with Sekiro, across the two children. 

" Where did you get the rice?" Genichiro inquires, humming a pleased sound at the first bite. He feels invigorated from its sweet taste. "It’s delicious."

"I am able to gift harvests through the power of the Rejuvenating Waters. But it is through Sir Kuro's skill that they were made into such delicious treats," Yuki beams, marveling over Kuro. The young boy flushes sheepishly.

"There's no need to exaggerate, Lady Yuki, you helped as well," Kuro tells her. Genichiro watches them while he eats the rice ball. He is glad that they are getting along nicely. It's been a while since he saw children, even in the Ashina castle. He feels himself smiling. 

"Sir Genichiro, what is that in your hands?" Yuki asks, noticing the folded cloth. Genichiro sees Sekiro nonchalantly eat his rice ball from the corner of his eye. Nothing out of the ordinary. 

"... Wedding dress," Genichiro replies, trying not to look embarrassed.

"Wedding dress? Are you getting married?" the young girls eyes light up, looking excited. Genichiro clears his throat.

"No, it's for you actually… Or rather, it can fit you in a few years. I'm sure you'll look nice in it," Genichiro quickly corrects and suggests. That's when he notices the man beside him visibly still, and Kuro looks surprised by what he said.

"Ah, I don't think…" Kuro tries to say, but he stops short when he looks to Sekiro. Sensing the tension, the group quietens. Even Genichiro, who realized he must have misspoken, isn't sure how to continue. He is still ignorant of what exactly the tension is about. 

Kuro tries to clear the air, hurriedly adding, "Sir Genichiro, may we discuss about the Mortal Blade then?" 

Relieved by the change in topic, Genichiro quickly agrees. "Yes, I've spoken to the Divine Child - Yuki, about it. She has told me of the danger in drawing the blade, and I know I am incapable of such a task without risking my life."

Yuki nods, looking grim as she brings out the blade, still in its sheath. Genichiro turns to Sekiro and resolutely he bows. He is still prideful, so he had not lowered himself to his knees, but his bow is low enough to dip below Wolf’s head level.

"May I ask for a favour, Sekiro - no, Great Wolf?" Genichiro implores.

"Sir Genichiro!" he hears Kuro gasp, surprised by the man’s action.

"I have taken advantage of your hospitality and my people - the Ashina, have wrongfully blamed you for the curse of the land when it was the Omukade. I, Genichiro of Ashina, beseech you to help defeat the Omukade to cleanse the land by wielding the Mortal Blade," Genichiro says, in a formal and polite manner that he's been taught in the castle. It's only right that he does this. Genichiro may have his own pride, but he is not recklessly stupid to take on a task that he has no chance of winning.

"Raise your head," is the first thing he hears from Sekiro. The man stubbornly remains unmoved.

"I won't, until you agree to help us. Please," Genichiro repeats. He hates doing this, lowering oneself, but it is for his land and the people. As the future leader, this is what he must do. 

"Sir Genichiro, please raise your head," Kuro urges gently. 

"Kuro… no, Lord Kuro. You are the Wolf's master. May I have your permission in borrowing him as a warrior for our sake?" 

"Genichiro, raise your head. Please," Sekiro repeats again. He feels the man's warmth in front of him. Genichiro looks up reluctantly. Sekiro looks rather pained, his brow furrowed as he takes hold of Genichiro’s shoulder and pulls hims up from his position. “I would have helped you even if you didn’t ask me like this.”

“You have your own task of protecting your master,” Genichiro tries to say.

“Defeating the Omukade is of the utmost importance,” Kuro adds, speaking for the Wolf. “I will be alright with Lady Yuki here. You have already set your mind in helping Sir Genichiro, regardless, haven’t you, Wolf?” 

Sekiro nods in agreement, not releasing his hold on Genichiro’s shoulder. His touch is warm, as always, and Genichiro can’t help but be conscious of it lately.

“You have my gratitude,” Genichiro says with another bow of his head.

“I was told by Sir Kuro that Sir Wolf is the Great Wolf himself…” Yuki speaks, approaching the group with the Mortal Blade. “You are an enigma, Sir Wolf, as there is little recorded of you even by the monks of Senpou Temple, but if you are indeed what I believe you to be, then you may be able to wield the blade without any problems.” The girl holds it out to Sekiro.

The man nods again, still of few words, and reaches out to receive it. But Genichiro suddenly grabs Sekiro’s hand, interrupting him. The Wolf turns to him with a questioning gaze, but Genichiro had done it without meaning to. He’s nervous. What if the Mortal Blade is more difficult than one would think? For a blade to kill anyone who draws it from its sheath, it is truly a cursed sword. What if Sekiro faces the same misfortune? It would be a disaster. It would be his fault for suggesting the idea.

“I will be alright,” Sekiro tells him, closing his other hand over Genichiro’s assuringly.

“...Yes,” Genichiro murmurs, realizing his hold had tightened and quickly releases the other’s hand. Sekiro’s hand on his moves away slowly and reluctantly, and then he resumes to reach out for the blade.

The crimson of its scabbard is bright, almost glowing. Genichiro, Kuro and the Divine Child watches as Sekiro raises the blade and begins to draw it. It feels as if everyone is holding their breaths. And so does Sekiro, inhaling deeply before he pulls the sword out with his eyes closed. Wisps of a red, strange aura envelops the blade and spreads over Sekiro’s human form.

For a moment, Genichiro fears the worst, especially when the man staggers a step back and falls backwards. Genichiro is the first to hold onto him, his heart racing.  When he presses his hand to the man’s chest, it is still, and Genichiro’s breath hitches. Is this it? But all who are present remain silent, speechless as they wait and watch when the red miasma is absorbed into Sekiro’s body and then dispelled, the wisps taking shape of strange pink flower petals scattered into the wind.

“It worked…” Kuro exhales shakily with relief. When Genichiro glances back at him, he thinks he sees the boy’s eyes gleam a soft pink momentarily. Sekiro’s body moves in Genichiro’s arms, turning his head slightly and blinks his eyes open. Pink, and then they fade into the familiar gold and warm brown.

“The power of resurrection…” Yuki gasps, clasping her hands together in prayer. She looks just as relieved as Genichiro, who still can’t manage to say anything but sigh out in relief.

“.....” Sekiro stares at the larger man who’s holding him up and is aided to get back on his feet. “Thank you.”

“No, thank you, Great Wolf,” Genichiro replies to him with a small smile. Sekiro looks down to the blade in his hand. He swings it once and feels its strength seep into him. It is a magnificent sword.

“Yes,” Sekiro raises it and studies the blade that continues to glow red. “I accept its power.”

Genichiro feels hope for the first time in a while. Finally, they are getting somewhere.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuki is given a share of similar clothes by Sekiro, but noticeably, the ones for her are not as bright and detailed as the ones he gives to Genichiro. The Divine Child herself seems oblivious, even though it is clear that Genichiro is wearing female robes. Perhaps since she was raised in isolation in a temple, she had nothing to compare to. That may be a blessing. But it still embarrasses Genichiro, because the young girl has taken to complimenting his robes.

“This colour looks wonderful on you, Sir Genichiro!” Yuki exclaims as she looks over the man. He is wearing a soft orange kimono, with prints of autumn leaves and shedding trees. It is slightly subdued, but the patterns are delicate and detailed. It reminds one of both cool winds and warm sunsets. It is still short, obviously, since it is not made for him, yet no one says a word of how odd it must look on him.

“You don’t find this strange at all?” Genichiro asks her.

“What is?” the Divine Child asks, tilting her head.

“This… is ill fitting,” Genichiro points out, but trying not to be too forward about it.

“Yes, it seems a little short,” Yuki admits, looking at the hems that reach only to the middle of Genichiro’s shins. “But it still looks nice on you, Sir Genichiro.” The Ashina heir feels a little troubled.

“It doesn’t… look strange that I am wearing something like this?”

“Not at all! It’s a very beautiful pattern.”

“I think it will suit a young woman like you better,” Genichiro attempts.

“Oh, definitely not!” Yuki shakes her head. “I am far too pale for such a warm, soft colour like this.” She still doesn’t find it strange. Genichiro gives up.

If no one minds, he'll just continue wearing them. No harm if it's comfortable and makes him feel better about himself.

Kuro doesn't seem to mind either, and if Genichiro didn't know better, he might have thought that the boy is even encouraging it. He's seen the young man help Sekiro pick out colours and robes for Genichiro, though it seems more like he's humouring the Wolf than anything. Genichiro still doesn't understand what the man is doing, giving him flamboyant clothes like this for another larger man like him to wear. But Genichiro doesn't dare ask the Wolf directly, too embarrassed on how to even start such a confrontation.

With the Mortal Blade in Sekiro's hands, they are able to move forward and start with a plan. Sekiro knows where the Omukade's lair is, but he would not tell of the location until they are truly ready to fight it. It frustrates Genichiro, but he understands the man's reasons.

For now, Genichiro can only act as back-up for Sekiro, following after the man as he hunts for more of the Omukade's spawns.

Usually Sekiro would hunt for them in his true Wolf form. His jaws and claws are enough to kill the lesser offsprings of the Omukade, but they had wanted to test the Mortal Blade. Genichiro watches the blade as Sekiro treads through the Hidden Forest with the sword in hand, its red glow trailing after it. It is just a shame that Genichiro  isn't able to wield the sword himself. He is almost envious.

Tearing his eyes away from temptation, Genichiro fixes them on Sekiro's back instead. It is far smaller than his own. His tied back hair bounces with each step, neat despite their trek through the forest.

Suddenly feeling hot himself, Genichiro gathers his hair and bunches it up, only to realize he has nothing to tie it up with.

When he looks up he sees Sekiro staring at him unblinkingly. The man easily tears off a long piece of bandage from his arm and passes it to Genichiro without a word. Genichiro uses it for his hair, his neck now feeling much cooler than before. Genichiro doesn't say anything when the other man noticeably glances his way more so than usual.

But they still have to be aware of their surroundings. Only the Wolf is capable of defeating the Omukade spawns at the moment. Genichiro, while a back-up, is still powerless to aid in a fight. His katana is still useless against the worms' impenetrable exoskeleton. They've yet to discover a proper defense plan for the man, but hopefully, they can find it out soon, especially with trips like this.

They come across some of the monks patrolling near the base between the mountain and the forest. Genichiro can at least take them on. He slays them with ease, but is ambushed by some of the centipedes that must have been with them. Sekiro is swift, emerging from the shadows and swings the Mortal Blade horizontally. The worms are sliced in half, greenish, acidic blood splattering everywhere.

Genichiro is sure to avoid their venom. While he can’t attack, he can still use his sword to deflect their hits. At the least, he uses these moments to study the creatures’ patterns. It is never a waste to learn of the Omukade’s ways. Sometimes, he acts as bait, dodging the centipedes’ lunges for Sekiro to easily slice them up.

Genichiro watches in disgust as the many legged worms squirm on the ground. They continue their rounds, Sekiro bringing to where he often finds them. They walk through an abandoned village, a deserted forest, and passed by some smaller graves that reminds Genichiro of the time he first saw Kuro. It appears that the village has been deserted from the centipede infestation. There are signs of struggles and escape, and some of the bodies look similar to the ones Genichiro had seen in the Senpou Temple grounds.

“These graves…”

“They’re of those who fell victim to the Omukade spawns,” Sekiro tells him. “Lord Kuro insisted we bury them, since they are innocent.”

Genichiro nods. He’s aware of how empathetic the boy is. He can see that happening. Sekiro cuts down each and every centipede they see while Genichiro remains at a safe distance to watch. Within an hour, they’ve found and cut down a little over a dozen of them. The Mortal Blade cuts through them like paper, their armoured exoskeleton insignificant in the face of the Blade’s power.

They continue their hunt across the Forest. Genichiro can still hear the skittering of their many legs. Indeed, it sounds as if they are endless, too many of the monstrous centipedes’s spawns to kill off every one of them. Genichiro wonders how Sekiro has done so much for so long. He wishes he can be of more help.

“Are you tired?” Sekiro asks, noticing his silence.

“No, but there just seems to be no end to them,” Genichiro confesses. “For you to do so much these past quarter decade. There is a lot for us to be grateful to you for. I’ll make sure to erect a shrine for you when I get back to Ashina.”

He sees Sekiro frown. “You wish to go back?”

“Yes,” Genichiro almost replies uncertainly. “It is my home. My grandfather and people are there. I should at least show my face to tell them I am fine.” Sekiro watches him, expression thoughtful.

“If you go back… Would you… return here?”

Genichiro stares at him, wondering if there is something the man is trying to say. “...To visit you and Kuro? Of course.” He sees Sekiro smile just slightly, and that is enough for Genichiro to feel assured.

Once they’ve returned from the hunt, Sekiro insists Genichiro to get washed up. After a couple more hours, they’ve scouted the area enough times that they are sure that there shouldn’t be any more of the centipedes around. There’s the stench of blood and the foul smell of the centipedes’ venom on him, wearing down Genichiro’s senses. Yet Sekiro remains spotless. Perhaps it is a perk of a divine being. Genichiro agrees anyway, heading for the river that is not too far from the Valley while on their way back. Sekiro is off to gather some items in the nearby abandoned village, while Genichiro is left to bathe.

The Ashina heir disrobes together with his sword and dips himself into the river. The water is cold, but refreshing. It immediately soothes his tired muscles. He sighs as he scrubs at his arms. It feels like it’s been forever since he left home. He wonders about his grandfather, but he has not spotted any Ashina soldiers or search parties for him. It is expected; his grandfather wouldn’t risk more of his people’s lives, and it is Genichiro’s own fault going off without a word. It is most likely that they think of him as dead.

Genichiro gets out of the river and dries himself. He picks up his clothes and slips them on, the thought of his looks on the back of his mind. He’s gotten too used to this, dressing nicely in such clothes that were meant and designed for women. He may have foregone the obi, but the print is much too feminine to pass off. Genichiro wonders why he’s grown to like them so much. It’s possible that life in the castle was just too drab and rigid. Dark colours on the walls, the brown of mud during training, and earthy tones of the wooden constructs. Only during festivities do they take on colours and patterns. Still he doesn’t know why clothes have to be gendered. Why aren’t men allowed to wear so flamboyantly like women do?

Too lost in his thoughts, Genichiro fails to realize the rising shadow slithering by his leg.

The corrupted worm immediately wraps its long segmented body around Genichiro, its coil tightening around him like a serpent. Genichiro gasps, taken completely by surprise. The creatures’ sharp legs press against his skin, threatening to break into it. Each point of its numerous stick-like legs are as sharp as needles, while it raises its head and snaps its jaws at Genichiro. It screeches, as its foul breath nearly suffocates the man.

Genichiro struggles but its hold is tight. He can barely make a sound or make a move for his sword that lay helplessly on the ground. He is practically at the mercy of the creature’s grasp. Genichiro grits his teeth, steeling himself for the worst.

It comes as fast and expected. But nothing can prepare him for the pain that accompanies it. It’s like he is being stabbed through with a large sword, with needles pricking at the skin around it countless times over. Genichiro gasps, a yell managing to escape his throat as the worm’s jaws latch itself into the flesh between his neck and his right shoulder. Its pincer-like jaws plunge into his flesh, embedding deep enough that his blood is spurting out. Genichiro’s vision immediately begins to feel dizzy from both blood loss and pain.

But what happens next promptly sobers Genichiro up. He blinks, panting hard when the centipede’s hold on him loosens and it screeches. It flails about as if it’s been set ablaze, its legs and body thrashing about wildly. Genichiro blinks hazily, still dazed from pain, but he sees that the centipede’s impenetrable skin is literally smoking - it is melting! He narrows his eyes on the cause.

It’s blood - _his_ blood, to be precise. The splash and splatter of his blood from his wound that landed onto the centipede is burning through its armour and liquifying its flesh. Genichiro grabs at the wound by his neck with his left hand, desperate to stop the bleeding. The centipede is still alive though, and Genichiro needs to kill it.

Following his gut feeling, Genichiro brings his left hand down and smears the blood from his wound onto the blade of his sword. “ _Die,_ monster!” Genichiro yells, anger and adrenaline powering him as he slashes at the half-dead creature. The creature screeches, and it can only lay there helplessly as Genichiro successfully cuts through its body.

Indeed, his blood is the key, it had allowed his sword to cut right through the creature’s exoskeleton. Taking advantage of that Genichiro stabbed at the monster again and again, taking out all his hate and anger on it, the offspring of the demon that had cursed his land for so long.

“Genichiro!”

It’s Sekiro’s voice. He stops and almost falls back. He feels Sekiro’s body catching him. A warm hand clasps and clenches over the wound on his shoulder. “How did…” The Wolf looks between him and the dead centipede, both confused and guilty.

“I killed it,” Genichiro says triumphantly, looking giddy.

“You’re losing too much blood.”

“I’m fine,” Genichiro tells him. He’s not, but he doesn’t like the worried look on Sekiro’s face. It doesn’t suit him. Ah, it reminds him. Genichiro looks down at his robes, the nice soft orange kimono Sekiro chose for him. It’s ruined now. Drenched in blood and vile centipede innards. He feels guilty about that. “I’m sorry.”

Sekiro’s face twists into a grimace of pain and anger. Genichiro doesn’t get to ask why, because he is barely cognizant right after.

\--------

Wolf is looking through the abandoned village. Once it was a rather peaceful place, set up by a nomadic tribe that was once part of the Ashina clan. The Hidden Forest may have its dangers, but when the Divine Dragon was around, most of such dangers were at the minimum. Now that the Omukade has taken over and its spawns let loose, the people had no protection. Most of them were eaten or made into living vessels against their will, slowly being sucked dry by the parasitic centipedes. The monks of Senpou Temple are fools for fraternizing with the Omukade, but Wolf remembers the Divine Child who are now with them. Yuki, is what Genichiro had named her, hadn’t he?

Wolf looks through the village houses for anything of use. He’s done this numerous times before, but sometimes passing settlers still come by and there may still be items left or things he’s missed. If he’s lucky, he can find spare clothes that are still of good condition. Human women seem to possess more clothes than their male counterparts, so Wolf has a higher chance of finding them. He hadn’t thought that they will be of use to him, or for Genichiro, really.

The man is indeed larger than the average human. Tall and rather built. Even Wolf can sense the strength in that human body, but it is his will and determination in his eyes that caught the Wolf’s interest. Ever since he first saw him in that Palanquin.

Unfortunately his scavenging through the nearby village did not result in anything useful aside from some herbs growing by the river. It is the same one that Genichiro should be cleaning himself in upstream. He knows humans enjoy their baths. The Divine Dragon had bestowed their knowledge of the humans to him before they left, after all.

The Wolf begins to head towards that direction; Genichiro should be done by now. But - he scents the unmistakable smell of blood, and the stink of the Omukade. Wolf wastes no time, bolting towards Genichiro’s location. What he finds there nearly boils every drop of blood in his being.

Wolf can barely contain his beast. It is fortunate for the centipede to already be dead by the time he got there, or he would have made it suffer, rip its legs and body segments off one by one. How did he manage to miss this one? He could have scented it, yet it slipped his notice. When he takes a good look at it, the centipede is covered in mud and leaves; it had probably masked its scent with the earth.

He should have stayed closer. He should not have assumed that they were safe. Wolf cannot help but blame himself. Genichiro is limp in his arms, but the man’s eyes are open and dazed, neither conscious or asleep. The blood from the wound by his neck is no longer bleeding, and Wolf has already bandaged it up, but he has lost a lot of blood and it is deep enough to nearly cut across from the neck to the under arm. He is pale compared to his usual healthy tan.

By the grace of the gods, the man is not poisoned by the monster’s venom.  Wolf races back to the hut as fast as his human legs can carry him, utilizing every power in his divine body to travel the distance.

When he arrives back to their home, the children see Genichiro and their faces pale. The Divine Child is no doctor even if she knows some basic medicine, and the same goes for Lord Kuro. This is far different from the bite wound to Genichiro’s arm previously. This would need meticulous surgery.

Wolf doesn’t know what to do. He glances to his lord, knowing of his lord’s abilities, but he cannot possibly ask such a thing of him.

“He is stable for now, there is no more bleeding but… I don’t know how long-” The Divine Child, Yuki, looks up at him. He had been suspicious of her at first, but the concern there is genuine. He feels more guilt building up.

“Loyal Wolf,” Lord Kuro calls him. Wolf immediately kneels in answer. He only uses that tone when he has an order. “I think we must get help if we want him to live.”

Wolf knows what his master means, but he is reluctant. He does not wish… to part with the man. Genichiro aims to have the Omukade defeated, doesn’t he? He will have to stay by their side for that. If Wolf were to bring him back to the capital of Ashina, he might not return. They might not let him.

“Wolf, he needs help,” Lord Kuro insists. “I am sure he’ll come to us again.”

The Wolf thins his lips, the only visible reaction one can see from him. Yuki remains quiet, watching from the side. She knows when not to interfere, but seeing how dire the state of the man is, Wolf has no choice.

“Understood, my lord,” Wolf says and gently picks up the man. He has faded to unconsciousness now. Yuki tells Wolf that he is asleep, which is assuring.

Before he leaves, Wolf takes something from the hut. The smooth, white silk with bright red lining, still clean and unblemished. He picks it up and sets off with the unconscious Genichiro.


	8. Chapter 8

“I have done as much as I can, Lord Isshin. His sword arm might be paralyzed for some time, but even if he gains movement in it, it may be numb for the rest of his life,” Emma reports to Isshin. The Ashina patriarch looks out the open sliding door of his room in the top tower, watching the clouds above. A few birds fly past, with their soft cries can be heard in the distance.

Isshin sips from his wine cup and sets it down. He looks unconcerned, but Emma, having served the lord all her life, can see the hint of worry in his brow.

“When will he wake?” Isshin asks. Emma bows her head slightly.

“Perhaps in a day. He has lost quite a lot of blood.”

“Hm,” Isshin grunts in response. “The fool.”

Emma doesn’t reply to that. She takes her leave once Isshin dismisses her, and the old man gets to his feet. His men had reported that a stranger had brought his grandson to their gates. No one knew who he was, and he did not leave a name. But the man had been skillful in evading his soldiers and shinobi. According to the few ninjas who did manage to catch up with him temporarily, the stranger had retreated to the Sunken Valley.

Isshin does not know who this unknown party could be, but nevertheless, he is grateful to have his grandson back in one piece, albeit in a poor state. At least he is not dead. His foolish grandson had the smart idea to disguise himself as the Demon Wolf’s bride. Those brides were essentially offerings to the Wolf, and when they had found Genichiro’s letter about his plans they had believed him to be dead, especially when they noticed the positive changes to the land that comes after every ‘wedding’. 

Genichiro should have died then, presumably taken or eaten by the Demon Wolf, but here he is, still breathing and with a wound from a source that they cannot recognise. It was not a wound made by a sword or even claw or bite mark of any beast they know. Did he escape the Demon Wolf only to encounter a different sinister being? 

Isshin ponders over the issue. There were also news of an attack at Senpou Temple a few days prior as well. The monks had tried to keep it quiet, but Isshin has far reach when it comes to his own land. While they may have severed ties with the monks, he kept eyes on them. The first few years when the Divine Dragon disappeared, Isshin had attempted to work with the monks and priests of Senpou Temple to help solve the problem of the land's curse.

But the temple had not been keen on working together, claiming that they do not interfere with worldly problems. And yet Isshin had found evidence of their studies on a heretical, misguided path, seeking immortality by way of using the Divine Dragon and its residential Everblossom Tree. Immortality in order to improve their chances in seeking nirvana, but whether such a reason is true is subjective to one’s desires.

He had confronted the monks but Isshin did not want to start a war, especially not on sacred grounds of the Buddha. It is blasphemous to even think of staining those grounds with blood, but who knows what else the heretics have done in the years he had left them alone.

For now, he will have to wait for Genichiro to wake and tell them of his experiences during the time he disappeared. Isshin strokes at his beard, and decides to visit his grandson despite knowing his unconscious state. It will just put his mind at ease.

The soldiers and ninjas on guard by the Ashina heir’s room greet the clan leader and step away to allow the man entry. Isshin steps into the room, eyes immediately on the still form in the futon on the floor.

When he was brought back, he was clad in a shabby, printed kimono and a white overrobe that is recognizably from a bride’s kimono. Blood had stained through layers of hastily tied bandages, cloth and silk, and Genichiro’s face was pale from blood loss. By his side is his personal katana, and his family seal is still in his possession. Aside from his dressing, it seemed like his grandson had his personal effects untouched. Isshin only wished he could have gotten a glimpse of this stranger who’d carried Genichiro back. Perhaps, if he did, he might know the person. Especially if the person may have connections with…

Isshin shakes his head. It can’t be. It has been too long after all. Whatever traces and evidence of those people in their bloodline had been long gone and disappeared. If they did, they should have been gone along with the Divine Dragon.

Not wanting to overthink the situation, the Ashina patriarch sits down beside the unconscious Genichiro and waits.

\-------

Wolf returns alone. Kuro can see the dark cloud hanging over the man’s head. His retainer is usually stoic and barely wears his emotions on his sleeve, but Kuro has learned of his tells over the past quarter century. For even Yuki to look over the man concernedly means that he is clearly distressed. While waiting for the Wolf to return, the Divine Child had sat at a corner to pray. Kuro may not worship deities like the humans do, but he joins Yuki in the hopeful silence, conveying his similar wishes with her.

They watch as Wolf absentmindedly goes over to the hut, stand at its doorway then walks over to the cliffside and then slowly walk down the path towards the cavern. He looks lost and restless, as if unsure what to do with his hands. Kuro wonders what he can do for the time being; he has never seen the Wolf act like this. 

“Sir Kuro, may I ask you something?” the Divine Child asks, her voice quiet.

“Please call me Kuro, Lady - ah, I will call you Yuki too so that it’s fair,” the boy reminds her. She smiles and nods.

“Alright… Kuro,” Yuki blushes at the familiarity but agrees. Yet she is hesitant to continue with her question. “Correct me if I am wrong, but you… you are the child of the Divine Dragon, aren’t you?”

Kuro blinks at her in surprise, not expecting the young girl to be so forward with her question, but a soft smile graces his youthful face. He nods slowly as he answers. “Yes, I am born from the Divine Dragon, in the Everblossom Tree itself.”

Yuki stares at him, her eyes widening as the answer sinks in. “I-I see… I hadn’t expected it to be true but I… This is quite a surprise. Thank you for being truthful with me, Sir Kuro.”

Kuro sighs at the honorific, remembering how rigid the Wolf had been too. Even though they are probably as close as family, the Wolf refuses to drop the honorific on him, and insists that they are master and servant, even after so many years. It makes Kuro a little wistful, but having the two newcomers here had changed a lot of things so quickly. From Genichiro to the Divine Child, they had been with them for only a short moment but it feels as if they had cosied up to one another easily. He likes it.

“Did you realize it because you sensed something in me?” Kuro asks Yuki. The girl thinks over her answer, recalling the moment she laid eyes on Kuro. The boy looks young, but with a dignified air. She had not seen it clearly, but sometimes, she can see the strange branch-like protrusions over the boy’s crown, that resemble much like a dragon’s horns. 

“Mm, yes. And somehow you had felt familiar, like… we are kin, or something of the like,” Yuki confesses. “But I have yet to understand what exactly it is.” She looks over to him and she can still feel it. “In the temple, I have read many books about the Divine Dragon. There had been many studies, of worship and of observations. Yet there are still so many mysteries that we do not know about you - or rather, your parent. And to think, that the Divine Dragon even had a child!”

Kuro chuckles, amused by her interest and excitement. “Yes, when I was born, I was but a seed, hidden inside one of the blossoms of the Tree. I was only a decade old when the Omukade came to Ashina. I had watched my parent flew over to the Omukade’s mountain to battle. Its venom is toxic and vile, so much so that even I, who remained in the Tree, could get ill from its venom. My parent fought for so long, but ultimately, the Omukade proved its might. The river which our Tree drinks from became polluted with its toxin, and as you know, I lost my birthplace as well.”

“The toxins had felt like smoldering embers, slowly eating away at the Tree’s roots. More of its poison spread and I could feel the tree dying. Life being sapped away, the branches wilting and its bark peeling. It was suffocating, and I could feel that my parent was withering as well. That was why they had no choice but to…” 

Yuki listens to the Dragon Child’s story with a sad expression. She braves through her shyness and reaches out for Kuro’s hand, clasping it reassuringly. “I’m sorry to have made you recall such unpleasant memories, Sir Kuro.”

“Not at all, Yuki,” Kuro smiles at her gently. “It was a long time ago. Now I have Wolf with me, Sir Genichiro and you too.” The Divine Child flushes, her cheeks pink with embarrassment. 

“Are you asking because you are curious of Wolf’s origins?” 

“To be honest, yes,” Yuki admits. “His existence is a mystery, and the temple has no knowledge of how he came to be. I was wondering if it had to do with Sir Kuro, since he answers to you as his lord.”

Kuro nods. “Sir Genichiro had also been curious, but he didn’t ask. I think he is waiting for Wolf to tell him the truth himself. Unfortunately Wolf isn’t a very talkative person…”

“Ah Sir Genichiro doesn’t know of you? I thought you are familiar with each other, especially Sir Genichiro and Sir Wolf…”

“They seem very close, don’t they? In the many years under his care, I have never seen Wolf interested in a human before. Even when he was saving all those sacrificial brides. For creatures like wolves, a partner like that usually comes once in a lifetime,” Kuro says thoughtfully. Yuki listens and ponders as well. Perhaps it is quite rude to ask someone else instead of asking them directly, but the Wolf is still cold to her. She is not sure what the Dragon Child meant by ‘partner’ though. 

“Sir Genichiro has been kind,” Yuki says, “For him to even bring me out of the Inner Sanctum… I had never thought that it would be possible, after living in the Temple most of my life.”

“You must have gone through much worse. I apologize for my ignorance on your suffering… I did not know the monk’s heresy expanded to such unthinkable cruelty,” Kuro tells her.

“I - thank you,” Yuki murmurs. She lowers her head but grips his hand, shaking slightly. Since the Dragon Child had shared his past, it felt fair to do the same. “I wasn’t the only one who was there, but I am the only one left. The reason why the monks had so many books on the Divine Dragon was because they wanted to extract the knowledge of immortality from the divine. The monks and priests were also the first to know of the Omukade’s existence in Ashina. From what we know the Omukade is a being on par with the Dragon, and their alliance with the monster centipede is to help with their research on undeath.”

Kuro watches her, silent. The girl’s eyes tear up but they do not fall. She continues her story. “Not only from the Dragon, but they took from the Omukade as well. Its venom, its eggs, its spawns. So many experiments using those worms. We were made to drink them, eat them, have them… inserted into our bodies - “ her voice cracks. “All in order to find out how they can escape a natural thing such as death. My friends… So many of them could not take it.”

“They wouldn’t stop until they found themselves a successful experiment, and I did not want anyone else to suffer, so I - I tried to endure through it and be the Divine Child that they wanted. So they won’t experiment on any other child,” Yuki says with resignation. Kuro watches as finally a teardrop drips down her cheek. He raises her hand and pats at her head, like and adult would do to a child. It startles the young girl enough to make her look up. “Ah, I apologize for rambling.”

“Please do not apologize,” Kuro tells her with a gentle expression. “What you went through was horrific. But you endured it all, using yourself to become the Divine Child so it would stop - and they did, didn’t they? There hasn’t been any more children taken into the temple since your success.” He smiles albeit sadly. “Thank you for your sacrifice, Yuki.”

Yuki stares at Kuro, speechless. She then wipes at her eyes and nods, her expression full of gratitude. “Thank you Sir - Ah… no, thank you, Kuro.”

That night, the children huddle in the cavern together with the Great Wolf. It is a strangely cold evening, and Kuro can sense that the Wolf is restless, and knows the reason. Kuro himself feels rather empty without the larger man around, and Yuki is tossing and turning in her sleep. Kuro reaches over to pet at the Wolf’s nape, stroking the soft fur soothingly. Wolf turns to look and him and makes a quiet whining noise.

“I know…” Kuro says, petting on Wolf’s snout. “I’m sure he’ll be okay. He is quite the special one isn’t he?” The Wolf turns away as if embarrassed, and Kuro chuckles. He lays back down to on the Wolf’s warm belly. His mind strays to the human as well. He had sensed something different about him since the first instance he saw him. He recognised him as the heir to the clan that rules over Ashina from his parent and from Wolf’s teachings.  “That day we first met… He heard my whistle.”

The Wolf's giant ears perk up, interested. Kuro continues, voice quiet. "He heard it, and Yuki had told me he heard the Divine Children's cries too. Did you know about it?"

The Wolf shakes its head, its tail swishing with interest. "How about the centipede? When you got there, it was already dead?" The Wolf nods this time. The Dragon Child remains silent and thoughtful. He thinks he may have learnt something about then when their parent was still around, but it seems like the Wolf doesn’t know about it either.

Another mystery added to the list as they pray for Genichiro’s recovery and return. Wolf rests his head down over his paw and lets out a quiet huff. His golden eyes stare out the mouth of the cave, his mind wandering to a certain human.


	9. Chapter 9

Genichiro faces the floor, his entire body bent low to the ground in the stiffest grovelling posture that has been instilled in him since young. He has been in this position for the past two hours, unmoving in front of Grandfather's room. Seeking forgiveness from the strict patriarch has always been like this. He has no love or mercy for those who go out of their way to go against his word and create disorder. Even for family.

At times he hears the shuffle of feet that he knows belongs to Emma. The lady doctor will check on him but doesn't come close. His arm is still bandaged and his complexion is still ill but Genichiro is as stubborn as Isshin, pushing the woman and his soldiers aside to seek forgiveness from his grandfather. 

Isshin remains closed up in his room, not even a word from the man. Servants have gone in and out of the room, for food or medicine or reports but none have given him a glance, most likely due to a warning by Isshin himself.

Another hour passes, and still no word. Genichiro's body is sore and aching, but he keeps to the posture and position, stubbornly waiting.

It is nearly half a day since Genichiro has sat prostrate before Isshin's door when it finally slides open and the patriarch himself steps out. 

"Stand up, child." Genichiro stiffens. His voice is hard and cold. But at least it is better than exhaustion and disappointment. Genichiro slowly gets to his feet but his head is kept low in shame. "Follow me."

Obediently, the man follows his grandfather to the ground floor of the castle. They walk at a leisurely pace, with Isshin barely acknowledging the servants they pass by. It is the norm for them as lord of the land. Genichiro keeps mum, his face an even scowl that he used to wear within the castle. 

They pass by Emma and Gyoubu as well, both of them watching the clan leaders walk in solemn silence. All of the castle should know about Genichiro's return and the way he was brought in. Near death and dressed in women's clothing. While no one would dare say a word in the castle, it has spread certain talk to the people. 

After what seems like a ten minute walk, Genichiro finds that he's been led to the Old Grave at the back of the castle grounds, where a few watch towers and old bridges and gates are. He waits for his grandfather to say something, unsure what is the point of this visit.

To be honest, Genichiro does not know to whom the graves belong to. Planted right under an old, withered Sakura tree where only a few leaves cling onto the bare branches. 

There is a stone seat here, and it is clear the place used to be a viewing area where one could enjoy the sight. But the tree and graves had been old and dead since Genichiro was little, and nobody told him of their meaning and presence. He had only assumed that they must have belonged to a former lord or ancestor of Ashina. 

Isshin takes a seat on the stone bench and beckons Genichiro to do the same. He obliges quietly, sitting beside his grandfather as both of them gaze at the old tree. 

"How is your arm?" Isshin asks. 

"It is fine, Grandfather," Genichiro replies easily. It is true. His arm is doing surprisingly well. It still aches and with the stitches and bandages the stinging pain is still there as well.

"That is good news," Isshin tells him. Without beating around the bush, he asks, "Why did you go off to find the Demon Wolf? Did I not tell you that you will only endanger yourself? What will Ashina do without a proper heir?" 

Genichiro remains silent, knowing he has no proper answer that can excuse himself. With his parents gone, and no other siblings, it is understandable for his grandfather to be worried of the clan’s future. Genichiro had been hard headed and wanted to prove himself. He had thought he was skilled enough to take on the Demon if it was by ambush. Even an apology would not be enough. The young lord knows his grandfather wouldn’t appreciate useless words anyway.

Since Genichiro gave no answer, Isshin sighed. "Then, how did you survive?" 

"A… hermit aided me."

"A hermit? In the Valley?" 

Genichiro nods. He has a lot to tell to his grandfather. Sensing that, the old patriarch straightens his back. 

"You must have gone and seen through a lot. Tell me all of what you've seen," Isshin orders. Genichiro gladly does, relieved to tell his grandfather of most that he's gone through. The truth of the Demon Wolf and the existence of the Omukade. The heretical actions of the monks in Senpou Temple and the location of the Mortal Blade. But he withholds some information, unsure how one would react to knowing the existence of  a shape-shifting wolf-man. He also doesn't disclose of Kuro's part as well since Genichiro has yet to really find out the boy's true nature. He has an inkling, but he is still unsure.

Once he is done with his report, Isshin is stroking his beard thoughtfully. "The centipede's armour melted once it was in contact with your blood, you say?" Isshin asks seriously. Genichiro nods. He had been wondering how and why it would be possible. He'd seen bodies of previous Omukade offspring attacks; there was blood everywhere.

If any mere human blood could have affected the centipede, then why didn't the others seem to be affected similarly when they eviscerated and killed their victims? Could it be that it might just be Genichiro's blood - the Ashina clan blood that has unique properties that bear the bane of the Omukade?

Isshin thinks over it carefully. The patriarch was shocked to hear of the monstrous colossal centipede's existence in his lands, but what Genichiro had told him made sense. Its toxins and offspring could have spread the curse and slowly lay waste to the soil, bringing all this misfortune upon them. 

Staring at the withered tree and Graves, Isshin asks. “Do you know the significance of this Sakura tree? And to whom those graves belong to?”

Genichiro stares at his grandfather. The man has never spoken of these two things, and he admits as such. “No, no one has talked about them to me, except that I have to show them the most utmost respect.”

Isshin nods, stroking his beard again. “Mm, yes…” He mutters to himself thoughtfully, while Genichiro waits for him. The patriarch folds his arms and sighs. He finally speaks.

“I don’t know how much of it is true, but from what I was told, this tree was planted from a seed taken from the Divine Dragon’s Everblossom Tree,” Isshin begins. “Our Ashina clan is as old as the land itself, and we have enjoyed the blessings of the Dragon for as long as it first came and settled here. I don’t know if the seed was stolen from the Dragon’s Tree, or was given to us as a gift, but that’s what my father told me.”

Isshin tells Genichiro that the tree has remained withered and bare for a long time, even when Isshin himself was young. But it is neither truly dead or alive; sometimes a few buds of leaves would sprout, but the tree is old, perhaps a century or so. The graves appear to be just as old as the tree - belonging to one of the first few leaders of the Ashina clan. One of them is said to be a divine warrior of unknown origin, but whether they mean it literally or not, Isshin never knew. There was little record of it, other than the knowledge being passed down orally to the Ashina descendents. But the Ashina line had always been blessed with talented warriors, so perhaps there may be some truth to it?

Footsteps interrupt them. It’s Emma.

“Apologies for the interruption, Lord Isshin. It is time for your medicine,” the lady doctor reminds him. She looks over to Genichiro and assesses him with her eyes. He appears to be looking better, his complexion improving. “It is also time for a meal. The servants have it ready.”

“Alright,” Isshin says. The two Ashina men return for their meals. Genichiro at least, has his thoughts occupied with what his grandfather had told him. Genichiro had never really paid attention to that part of the castle. But the tree had always been there, sometimes with a few leaves, but usually bare yet it remains untouched, never cut down. He thinks about the possibility of divine blood flowing through his veins. It seems almost too out-there and ridiculous.

After dinner, Emma helps to change his bandages. She moves his arm and asks about his movements and pain. Genichiro tells her the truth - it is numb and aching, but he can move his arm and fingers normally. It is healing faster than expected, therefore it is a good sign. Emma gives him herbal tea and applies more salves over the wound and replaces the gauze and bandage. She is gone as quietly as she came, leaving only the lingering scent of a woman.

Genichiro remains in his room. He feels restless and uncomfortable. Dark clothes and drab walls. He thinks of Emma’s soft kimono, her red coat. It reminds him of the red silk of the wedding garb. He heard that Sekiro had draped him in it before he left. He wonders what has happened to it. Possibly tossed away since it would have been covered in his blood. Genichiro feels a bit of a pang at that thought. 

He thinks of Kuro, Yuki, and of course the Great Wolf, who also called himself Sekiro. He wonders how long it’s been since he’d lost consciousness back in the Valley, and if they are doing well. The cosiness in the space they shared despite that they were sleeping in a tiny hut or a damp cavern. The closeness they had despite being strangers just days prior. The domesticity he remembers with all of them - Sekiro bringing back food while Kuro and Yuki made rice balls. Are they safe from the Omukade and its offspring? Just the mere thought of them in any danger makes his hands itch, ready to grab his sword and march back into the Sunken Valley. In fact, what is he doing still idling about in his room? He should have gone back immediately!

But he remembers his Grandfather and paces about his room. He doubts Grandfather would allow him to leave again, but he has to do something. He can’t leave the children by themselves and only Sekiro to protect them. Genichiro can protect them now too, even if it’s at the cost of his own blood.

The ache of his right arm reminds him of his situation though - he’s yet to fully recover and that would just mean him as a hindrance. He needs to be back in shape before he can do anything. But Genichiro plans to be better prepared when he returns to them.

He’d just have to wait impatiently to fully recover for now.

\------

The Great Wolf sniffs the ground, catching scent of the thick, cloying stench of the Omukade’s venom. Its lips peel back to reveal teeth, snout crinkled in a grimace as it growls in the direction of the stench’s source. More centipedes, more taint spreading through the land. He’s been doing this every day for the past quarter decade but there is still no end to them.

It’s been nearly a week since Wolf had left Genichiro in Ashina castle. Days went by rather slowly, and Kuro and Yuki had been looking through books and scrolls that Wolf had taken for them about the divine beings and anything they can find on the Omukade. There is little that they haven’t found out, but they continue their search to look for a weakness on the monstrous worm that they can exploit.

Every now and again a howl of a wolf echoes through the forest and to the rest of Ashina. Those who still believe in the Demon Wolf shudder at the sound, seeking shelter or pray to the divine to protect them from it. The Omukade would know it to the call of its rival’s cry, and other lesser corrupted creatures would flee. Kuro tells Yuki that it sounds like a lamentful call, while Yuki can only comment that it sounds wistful. 

Within the walls of Ashina castle, the hairs on the back of Genichiro’s neck prickles.

“Is there something the matter, Lord Genichiro?” Emma asks as she looks up at the man. Her hand hovers over the closing wound on his shoulder, in the middle of applying ointment.

“Do you not hear that?” Genichiro asks. He thinks he heard something vaguely familiar, like a soft wailing, or even a howl, but not like the wind.

“I’m afraid I don’t, my lord,” the doctor replies. Genichiro remains silent and signals her to continue. She dabs a bit more of the ointment before clearing her medical tools away. “Your healing abilities have hastened to an almost supernatural pace, my lord. Did anything occur while you were in the Sunken Valley?”

Emma has always been rather straightforward, especially when it comes to anything that piques her curiosity. Genichiro can only think of the time when he was bitten by the centipede and poisoned. The herbs that Kuro and the Wolf used on him had not appeared anything out of the ordinary, but only now did he realize that he’d healed fast back then too. Yet, he has no proper answer that he can convey to the woman.

“No,” Genichiro replies, shaking his head. “Nothing I can think of.”

Emma regards him with a strange look but does not speak up. She nods and leaves him some herbal medicine to consume before his rest.

Once left alone in his room, Genichiro goes over to open one of the sliding doors to reveal the view from one of the towers of Ashina castle. From where he is, Genichiro can spot Mount Kongo. He looks over to the other direction of the Valley and the Hidden Forest - and then he hears it again.

A soft, howl in the distance. He feels his body tremble; he’s heard it before and afflicted Terror on him, but now - there’s no fear but longing. The golden eyes and soft black fur, with the warm touch of a giant beast. Genichiro stares out at the view for a long time.

Meanwhile, the Great Wolf continues its patrols from day to night. It kills every centipede in its path, massive jaws snapping shut over its long, segmented bodies, claw slicing the creatures into pieces. Even as dawn approaches, the Wolf does not rest. He feels something strange in the air, as if something is amiss since last night. He sniffs and scents the environment, and focuses on his hearing.

The Wolf proceeds deeper into the forest, through the fog until he reaches a clearing. The foreboding feeling he gets has gotten stronger. It’s close, but not close enough. He concentrates, eyes glowing as he harnesses and amplifies his senses. 

Footsteps, lots of human footsteps. Followed by the skittering of the centipedes’ stick like-legs. Numerous, countless of them, the sounds clashing with one another - too many, like an army. The Wolf growls, its fur standing on its ends threateningly. 

They are approaching, and he can feel the miasma of hostility and venom growing ever closer towards his direction. It appears that the Omukade, or the monks who gave themselves as its spawns’ hosts have decided to make a move against the Great Wolf, the secret guardian of the forest. 

A large group of monks appears from the fog, accompanied by the slithering creatures that are the centipedes. All of them are armed and ready to fight, against the one lone Wolf.


	10. Chapter 10

The Senpou Temple monks surround the Great Wolf. Some of them are geared differently, armed with bombs, staves and bladed weapons. These monks give off a peculiar scent, and their skin is leathery, face almost skeletal. One can see small centipedes crawling about their body, slithering in and out of crevices. Clearly they are of the infested. And there are hundreds of them, like a small army.

The Great Wolf howls aggressively inflicting Terror upon the monks and does not hesitate in stomping down those paralyzed from fear. Those who are not as affected immediately charge towards him. The monks bring out their parasites, the centipedes crawling all over the Great Wolf, their jaws sinking into the canine’s hide.

Wolf yelps and kicks about, thrashing as he flings off some of the centipedes on him and continues to crush the infested monks with his feet. He chomps down and picks some of them with his jaws, snapping them into half, destroying the vessels of the parasites. Some spit venom at him, but since they are inferior to the Omukade, their venom is not as potent. But even the Great Wolf is not invulnerable - with this amount of them surrounding him at the same time, they’ve managed to slow him down, like thick heavy mud afflicting torpor. If these centipedes manage to inject enough venom into him it would still have an effect. The Wolf tries to shake them off desperately as more of them cling onto him.

The army of monks doesn’t stop closing in with the corrupted worms biting at his feet and his skin where they can. Cuts and nicks on his skin, some attempting to rip them open with their jaws into larger wounds. The Great Wolf may have easily killed off the offspring before, but he has never encountered this many at a time. He is overwhelmed.

In the distance, Wolf hears the sound of a bow string being pulled. He tries to look towards its direction, wondering if it is another enemy that has their sights on him. He growls threateningly, trying to muster another Terror-inducing howl to buy himself some time. But an arrow is loosed before he can do so and it cuts through the air with a sharp sound.

The arrow pierces into one of the centipedes on Wolf’s back. A normal arrow would have bounced off the centipede’s armoured exoskeleton, but it had pierced right through! Another arrow is shot, and then another, and more centipedes and monks are shot down, collapsing to the floor with arrows embedded in the backs of their heads. Their wounds where the arrows are embedded in sizzle and smoke, as if melting the surrounding skin. The Wolf catches the smell of iron - blood - and it’s blood of someone familiar.

“Wolf!” Genichiro calls from several distances away. He has an arrow drawn, aimed in his direction, but Wolf knows it’s for the monks and centipedes. With his superior sigh, Wolf sees the back of Genichiro’s hand is bleeding; he watches Genichiro dip the arrowhead on the wound, covering it with his blood. Feeling his heart fill up with something heavy, the Wolf draws breath and lets out another howl, its deafening sound stunning all the hostiles around him. Genichiro who is unaffected from the distance, easily shoots down even more of the centipedes and monks, while Wolf aids him by finishing them off with his claws and teeth.

With blood-dipped arrows and divine claws, the army of centipede infested monks are cleared within the hour. The entire clearing is soaked in venom, guts and blood. Even the Wolf can barely stand the stench, his black fur coated in viscera from both infested humans and corrupted worms. But he wasn’t focused on that, his mind immediately on Genichiro. The Great Wolf lopes over to the human, who’s sat down in exhaustion, his quiver completely empty of arrows.

His arms are sore and the bleeding wound on the back of his hand has already been bound in cloth. Genichiro is clad in the Ashina General’s gear, looking like a warrior lord that befits his station. His hair is tied up in a simple ponytail, but his fringe remains loose, plastered to his forehead from sweat. When the Wolf approaches, Genichiro looks up with a look of relief. The Wolf moves over to him, promptly nudging his snout to Genichiro’s face, nuzzling into the man’s neck. Its large tongue laps playfully at Genichiro as well, and the man lets out an amused chortle. If one were to look behind the Wolf, they would see his bushy tail wagging ever slightly. But Genichiro can sense the Wolf’s mood, and he too was glad to see the Great Wolf again.

The Wolf leans down and noses Genichiro’s wounded hand, making a huffing noise. Genichiro pets at the Wolf’s snout assuringly. “Just a little scratch,” Genichiro murmurs. The Wolf stares at him, its golden eyes gleaming with wisdom. After a moment, black fog encases the Wolf, and the beast’s human form emerges, his hand reaching out to hold Genichiro’s.

Wolf looks at the bandaged hand, thumb caressing over Genichiro’s knuckles as he asks, “Your arrows. How did you…” Genichiro doesn’t withdraw his hand, watching the other’s gentle hold on him.

“I do not know, but there is something in my blood that melts away their armour,” Genichiro tells him. “That’s how I killed the other one. And you, you are alright?” Genichiro reaches out to brush his fingers over the small cuts the Wolf had received in the fight. Most of them are small and shallow, while some had cut quite deep and are still bleeding. But the Wolf brushes it off.

“It is nothing compared to what the Omukade can do,” the Wolf says, eyes still on Genichiro’s bandaged hand. Genichiro looks him over to access the other’s injuries, face stern. But he nods once he sees there is nothing serious. 

“If… you say so,” the man says. He lowers his eyes briefly before adding, “Thank you, for before - for bringing me back to the castle for help.”

Wolf finally looks up to meet Genichiro’s gaze. He had been lost in thought looking at Genichiro’s hand. He hates that Genichiro would have to harm himself to draw blood in order to do damage upon the Omukade and its spawns. He wanted to speak against it, but once he sees Genichiro - looking properly this time - he is distracted. The human looks handsome and regal now, dressed in a general’s gear and outfitted with his bow and sword, ready for a battle. 

But nothing can compare to their first meeting. To Wolf, he still looks beautiful, but in another sense, and he thinks of the first time he laid eyes on Genichiro who’d don the wedding garb. “...You would have died without a doctor,” Wolf replies when he finally finds his words again. “How is… your arm?”

“I am fine. The children?”

“At the cave. They are safe,” Wolf replies. He gives a minute smile, feeling somewhat warm that the man is still thinking of the cubs. “We should go back to them.” Wolf takes hold of Genichiro’s hand now, clasping it as one would with a lover. But the man doesn’t follow, and instead looks seriously at the Wolf.

“I want to ask you something first.”

“...What is it?”

“The… bridal clothes. You were the one who always laid it over me when I slept, weren’t you?” Genichiro asks. He keeps Wolf in place too, gripping the hand in his tightly, not allowing the other to move away.

“Yes,” Wolf replies.

“...Why did you do that?”

“To keep you warm.”

Genichiro frowns. “Was there no other meaning?” All this while, Wolf was staring into his eyes. At this question he blinks, but doesn’t reply immediately.

“What do you think it meant?”

Genichiro scowls, annoyed that the question is directed back at him. “Answer me, Sekiro.”

Wolf looks away momentarily, a flash of embarrassment veiling over his face. “...I wanted you to wear it again.”

“What?” Genichiro blinks at him, too surprised by the answer. “Why would you want me to wear that again?”

It’s Wolf’s turn to look annoyed, his brow furrowed deeper. But he still answers cryptically. “You were the one who offered yourself in the palanquin.”

“The palanquin? I dressed up to ambush you - or rather the Omukade who’d been taking the brides. What are you saying?” Genichiro asks, confused. He thinks hard on it, unsure what the man is talking about. After several moments of deep thought and the Wolf staring hard at him, it finally dawns upon the young lord. Genichiro begins to feel his ears getting warm.

“Were you - Are you proposing?”

The Wolf finally meets his eyes again. His face remains impassive as usual, but Genichiro could almost read the expression in his brown-gold eyes.  _ Yes _ , his eyes say, his brows furrowed as if to ask,  _ Isn’t it obvious? _

“Yes,” Wolf affirms it verbally and the human is left speechless. Feeling the shock and hesitance in the man, Wolf pulls him up to his feet. “Let’s go back first. Lord Kuro and the girl - Yuki - they are waiting for you.”

Genichiro thins his lips and nods, appreciating that the Wolf did not ask for an immediate answer.

When they arrive at the mouth of the cave, Kuro is there waiting with Yuki. Both of them jump to their feet upon seeing Genichiro. The Divine Child comes up to him, almost grabbing him but stops herself.

“Sir Genichiro! You have recovered,” Yuki exclaims, her eyes wet with relief. Kuro appears to look over him, scanning him for other injuries.

“Your hand - did they get you?” Kuro asks.

“No, I had to draw blood in order to cut through their armour,” Genichiro explains. Yuki frowns, and she looks to Kuro, who appears just as puzzled. He continues, “I am unsure, but… there might be divine blood in my ancestry.”

Kuro looks the most surprised by this revelation. Glancing at both Wolf and Yuki, the boy nods and leads all of them into the cave. There, they sit and rest, Yuki handing some food and drink to Genichiro while Kuro finally reveals to him of his real origins. 

His status as the Dragon Child changes everything for Genichiro. It means that they have a chance to get the land back to its natural order. Genichiro clenches his fists, feeling hopeful.

“That means, if we defeat the Omukade, and you return to the Everblossom Tree - then the curse is lifted and Ashina may be revived?” Genichiro asks eagerly. Kuro ducks his head, looking sheepish in a very child-like manner.

“I am not sure. I am only an infant compared to my parent. I do not know if I have the power to truly bless Ashina like what my parent did before,” Kuro admits. He looks small and uncertain. Even though the Dragon Child may be almost as old as Genichiro himself, in terms of Dragon years, Kuro is still a toddler. Genichiro pulls back and nods apologetically.

“No matter. Killing the Omukade will be the first step in cleansing the land regardless,” the man says.

“Sir Genichiro, your presence here - did your family allow you to return here despite having just recovered?” Yuki asks him with concern. He pats at her head gently with a nod and smile.

“It’ll be fine.”

Of course, Genichiro had snuck out yet again. He couldn’t do it in the proper way. He’d asked Grandfather to be allowed back to the Valley, but as expected, the patriarch did not permit it. Despite Genichiro’s attempts to persuade his grandfather, the old man had only shot him down.

_ We would need an army, _ Isshin had said to his desire to take down the Omukade,  _ and we do not know anything else. We can’t blindly send our men to the Forest to fight such malignant creatures without more information. Might as well you send them to their deaths! _

And even with his special blood that may allow weapons to harm the Omukade and its offsprings, Genichiro wouldn’t be able to provide enough blood for every weapon a soldier wields. In the end, they had still gotten nowhere with the problem.

But Genichiro could not stay still. Nearly every night he is beckoned by Wolf’s howls in the distance even though no one else could hear them. Though Genichiro himself isn’t sure if what he was hearing was indeed the Wolf calling out to him, or just a figment of his imagination.

Genichiro could not stay idle and finally took his weapons and battle gear and snuck out for the Valley. That was when he heard the Wolf’s howls again, but that time, Genichiro had sensed danger, and spotted the monks surrounding the Great Wolf…

He had felt stuffy and suffocated in the castle. His retainers had welcomed him back, and everything in the castle is familiar to him, yet it had felt like something is missing. When did the walls of his home feel more like a cage? The short time spent in the more dangerous grounds of the Valley and Forest had become more intimate to him.

Now that he’s back in the cave with Kuro - the  _ Dragon Child _ \- and Yuki, it feels… better. The Wolf standing behind him is a welcome presence too. Admittedly, he’s the one that Genichiro had found himself thinking of most of the time while he was recuperating in the castle. Genichiro can sense the man’s eyes on him.

“Will you be staying with us then?” Yuki asks hopefully.

“Of course,” but it isn’t Genichiro who replies, but it’s Wolf who answers her.

“O-oh,” Yuki blinks up at Wolf, while Kuro stands, tugging the girl with him.

“We should let them catch up, Yuki,” Kuro says with a strange smile. The young girl merely nods, going along with the boy as they leave the cave and the two of the adults are left alone.

The Wolf walks over to Genichiro’s front. The smaller man sits in front of him, and the two gaze at each other wordlessly. Genichiro is nervous; after what the man had told him about the significance of the wedding kimono, Genichiro hadn’t known what to think. He isn’t  _ opposed _ to being bound to man in that sense, but  _ marriage _ is a big deal, especially to him.

And Sekiro is - the Great Wolf. An unknown being and servant to the Dragon Child. To marry him, a human? It’s an almost ridiculous thought. But his people have had rituals for this, albeit in a sacrificial sense. What if the deity wanted to take the sacrifice not as food but indeed as a consort? Genichiro gets lost in thought. 

“Do you need a change of clothes?” is the first thing Sekiro asks him. Genichiro stares at him, a little nonplussed. He thinks of soft material, colours and the comfort that comes with it. Cosiness that may have come from something else other than the clothes on his body.

“Yes,” Genichiro replies spontaneously.

While Sekiro is gone to retrieve the clothing, Genichiro sheds the armour he’d fitted on himself. He hadn’t expected a fight so soon, but it was fortunate that something in his gut told him to get to the Valley. To see that amount of infested monks was unnerving, and they would have to discuss about that soon. But for now, the mood doesn’t seem to call for it, and instead it feels somewhat fragile and tense. Genichiro takes off the chain mail underneath, leaving only his white undergarments. 

Sekiro returns with clothing. He stops momentarily when he sees Genichiro sitting in just the undershirt but says nothing. Genichiro faces the man as he hands over a set of soft green robes, almost pastel in tone, but with bright, floral patterns lined with gold and red. It is rather gaudy and appears to be the most expensive one that Genichiro has seen coming from the Wolf. But from the weathered material and fraying threads, it seems to be taken from one of the abandoned villages. Possibly from a richer household. 

It is beautiful. Taking it, he can’t help but ask jokingly, “Do you have a wardrobe full of women’s clothing somewhere?”

Sekiro shrugs when Genichiro isn’t looking while he’s slipping on the robes. He holds them together with the male styled sash, which unfortunately doesn’t match with the richer colours of the kimono. “It’s fine,” Genichiro mutters despite his disappointed scowl.

“You look fine,” Sekiro provides and ignores Genichiro’s huffs. “Lovely.”

“Quiet,” Genichiro grumbles, but Sekiro continues to stare at him unblinkingly.

"Genichiro," the Wolf calls his name and they stand toe to toe, with the smaller man looking up at him. Despite being the Great Wolf, his human form only reaches up to Genichiro's chest.

"What is it?" Genichiro asks, trying to gulp as subtly as he can. With this close proximity, he can feel the other man's warmth, and his intense gaze burning into him.

"You are tall, for a human,” Sekiro comments simply. “Makes it difficult for me.”

“Difficult for what?” Genichiro asks, unsure whether to be offended by the comment. Fortunately for him, Sekiro answers that for him by reaching up with his hands to cup Geinichiro’s face. He pulls the larger man down, pressing their lips together. Although the human has to lower himself quite a bit, he is dumbstruck for a moment, before he leans into the kiss, parting his lips in a surprised gasp.

The Wolf takes over, a little aggressive in his kiss as he deepens it, daring to slip his tongue past Genichiro’s parted lips and into his mouth. Only when they part does Genichiro breathe, his eyes searching over Sekiro’s face. 

“...Have you heard my calls?” Sekiro asks.

“Calls?” Genichiro blinks, licking his lips as he thinks. “Those howls.. Those were you? But no one could hear them.”

“Only certain people can,” Sekiro says, pulling Genichiro to rest their heads together. “Those calls were meant for you. I was worried.”

“...Is that so,” Genichiro murmurs. He almost feels himself smile, but is too embarrassed to show such emotion. He closes his eyes, taking a breath.

“The proposal,” Genichiro adds as he opens his eyes again to meet golden ones. “Why would you propose to me?"

"... You offered yourself to me."

"It was a disguise - 

"I know it was. That is why I am asking you now," Sekiro replies. His voice is low and husky, but with a gentle cadence. Genichiro lets out a shuddery breath, feeling heat pool in his gut. His chest tightens with the words that follow. "I would like to take you as my mate. I won't force you if you reject the request."

"I am asking you why," Genichiro asks again. He is almost afraid of the answer but at the same time eager. He is surrounded by the Wolf's scent and warmth. It makes him dizzy. 

"You are strong, both mentally and physically. And you took good care of my Lord. You care for your land," Sekiro says. His hands are still on Genichiro's face, cupping them and caressing his cheek softly. "And you are beautiful when you let yourself feel comfortable."

Genichiro places a hand on Sekiro's shoulder, but he neither pulls or pushes away. He is hesitating, his eyes looking down. The Wolf is slow and gentle. He closes the distance between them but they do not kiss. Instead, he nuzzles at Genichiro's face and neck, his hands and arms circling around Genichiro's neck and broad shoulders in a warm embrace. The larger man can't help but press into it.

"What will happen if I become the bride of the Great Wolf?" Genichiro asks quietly. His hold on Sekiro becomes a firm grip. He turns his head to nose into Wolf's ear, breathing in the scent of grass and the earth. He is reminded of the Great Wolf in its true beast form. Large, majestic, warm and powerful like nature itself.

"I will take care of you all your life," the Wolf says. "I will do my best to provide you with family and needs you desire."

"Hah, aren't Kuro and Yuki like your children now?" Genichiro teases, trying to lighten the situation.

"Yuki is yours, and you wanted to offer her your wedding dress," Sekiro chides lightly.

"I didn't know what it meant," Genichiro mutters. "I apologise. She will have her own then."

"...Mm."

They stay in that position for some time, just the two of them locked in an embrace. Genichiro acknowledges the other thoughts that have been lingering in the back of his mind. But he doesn't know how to verbalise them. 

As for what he feels for the Wolf, perhaps words are not enough. There is certainly the feeling of awe and admiration for the powerful creature, but for how the man had treated him gently and with kindness and care since they met had left Genichiro with an emotion that he finds both warm and comfortable. It is also something that makes him feel a little empty and lost that can't be ignored especially when he was in the castle.

"...I should let you rest," Sekiro says, slowly pulling himself away. Genichiro does the same albeit reluctantly, but soon enough he catches the smaller man by the hand.

"I accept," Genichiro declares. "I accept your proposal."

Sekiro stares at him with wide eyes. It is one of the first few times he's seen such bare emotions on the man's face. Sekiro schools his features and nods. The hand in Genichiro’s grip was loose and relaxed, but he responds by interlacing them. 

"Come with me."


	11. Chapter 11

Wolf brings Genichiro out deep into the Hidden Forest. They walk for quite a while, and Wolf even brings his beast form out, allowing Genichiro to climb up his back. He is large and broad enough for even Genichiro to lay across his nape and not fall off. The man does just that, laying his head on Wolf’s and enjoying the ride, as the beast lopes over to wherever the destination is at a leisurely pace. They aren’t in a rush, and there isn’t any immediate danger. It is an evening for themselves.

After what seems like fifteen minutes, the Wolf slows to a stop as they pass through a couple of torii gates and to a clearing that leads to a large cave. The Great Wolf makes a huffing noise and Genichiro pushes himself off, landing on his feet. He looks around at the unfamiliar area. The area looks old, and the pathway to the cave is weathered. By the mouth of the cave is a carved idol. It looks like the place is cleared for rituals and celebration, before one enters the cave itself.

The Wolf returns to his human form and Sekiro approaches Genichiro. 

“Are you sure?” Sekiro asks, meeting his eyes. “It is an eternal bond.” Genichiro stares back and nods.

“Yes,” he replies surely. The smaller man smiles at him, a soft and human expression that makes Genichiro’s chest ache. Sekiro takes the man’s hand and leads him in.

When he first enters, Genichiro is taken aback by how spacious it is. There is enough space to house perhaps an entire village, but there are mostly only rocks, cave dwelling flowers and natural stone pillars. Shallow pools of water surround the raised terrain in the middle where a lone and ancient but beautiful decorated palanquin stands. On the path towards it are dimly lit lanterns and an old altar.

They walk past the lanterns and altar, treading over to the palanquin. There is a sweet scent in the cave, but it doesn’t seem to be anything toxic or malicious, just something that seems to set a mellow mood. The Wolf remains wordless, only leading Genichiro by the hand. Once they stand before the palanquin, Genichiro looks over to Sekiro, who stares into the inside of the palanquin as a gentle breeze sways the old curtains to allow a peek of its inside. It is old but surprisingly clean and roomy with enough space for two people. The palanquin is beautiful, with intricate decorations and carvings of cherry blossoms and dragon motifs dancing along the length of the litter. 

“What is this?” Genichiro asks quietly.

“This is the Wedding Cave, used to offer brides to the divine,” Sekiro tells him. 

“You mean sacrifice,” Genichiro corrects skeptically. It isn’t uncommon for people to disguise such horrors with gentler words.

“Yes, but not all of them,” Sekiro replies. He looks to Genichiro. “Are you sacrificing yourself to me?”

Genichiro scowls, looking away. “I’ve already sacrificed myself once out of necessity. Now I’m doing it willingly.” The man catches an amused smile on the other’s face. He steps into the litter, pushing past the frayed curtain.

Genichiro knows what it means to step into the palanquin this time. He’s nervous; it’s  _ marriage _ . Since he was a child, all the marriages he’s seen were a delight, but those sent away to the Wolf were a lie, and a needed sacrifice. Marriage either meant happiness or death. For him to enter such a bond with the Great Wolf, an unknown being that even resurrected once - what would that mean for him?

They will soon be confronting the Omukade too. And that path would surely lead to hardship and suffering. Would they even survive? Would he, a mere human, be able to survive? If he were to die, then what would it mean for Sekiro who has just entered an eternal bond with him? What of Kuro and Yuki? What if Sekiro comes into harm? And if they fail, Ashina is doomed as well. He remains rooted in front of the litter, unable to move forward.

“Genichiro?” Sekiro’s voice calls to him. He peeks out from the curtain and looks to the man. “Are you alright?”

“The Omukade,” is the only thing Genichiro can say. He doesn’t want to appear like a coward but at the same time he doesn’t want to be selfish.

The Wolf’s face holds mixed emotions, understanding what the other means. He takes Genichiro’s hand again and gently pulls him in. He does not urge or force, but guides, allowing the man to resist if he wishes to. But Genichiro doesn’t. Instead, he finds some relief the moment he steps into the litter, like he’s made the correct decision.

Despite their difference in size, Genichiro finds himself in the Wolf’s lap. The smaller man's arms are wrapped around his waist, face in his chest as he nuzzles and kisses him there. It is ticklish and extremely intimate, done so suddenly Genichiro couldn’t form a reaction at first, but he feels something in him that makes the man press closer to the Wolf.

Sekiro leans up and kisses him under his chin, a hand gently cupping his neck as their lips brush together. “I will protect you as my mate, my bride. And the cubs will be fine. They will live and so will you. I swear that on my master’s life.”

Genichiro smiles, the warmth in his chest spreading through his body. He is the one to initiate the kiss this time, moaning quietly into Sekiro’s mouth. 

Sekiro’s touches are surprisingly gentle and careful. His hands slide over Genichiro’s form and slips under the clothes that he himself had chosen for the larger man. It feels intimate, that the man who’d dressed him is now undressing him too. He still wonders why Sekiro prefers to do such a thing - Genichiro did admit his preference for such feminine clothing but he has yet to know why the other likes to choose it for him. 

“Why do you like to dress me?” Genichiro decides to ask, stopping the Wolf by holding his wrist. Sekiro tilts his head.

“Isn’t it obvious? It’s to leave my scent on you,” the other replies. He pulls them together for another kiss, slowly taking their time. “I can smell… a woman on you. I do not like it.”

_ A woman?  _ Genichiro thinks. Ah, he must be referring to Emma. “She is a doctor. She healed me.”

“Doesn’t matter. Her scent is on you. It… annoys me,” Sekiro explains. “Besides, I know that you like dressing in these clothes. You do look lovely in these, even if it’s supposedly for human women.” 

Genichiro scowls, ignoring the flushed warmth on his cheeks, obscuring his face with his hair. He looks down at himself, staring at the pastel green and the bright red and gold flowers against his muscled thighs. “Not odd at all?”

“No,” Sekiro scoffs. He punctuates by leaving a playful nip to Genichiro’s jaw, his hands sliding under the white undergarment of his kimono, touching and exploring bare skin.

Genichiro can’t say anything against that, and so he lets Sekiro take the lead. The man is much more active in this setting than out where he is usually more passive and withdrawn. He uses his mouth to make Genichiro sigh out in little gasps of pleasure. His hands are nimble, slipping under certain cloth and pressing into certain parts of his body.

When Sekiro pulls aside the collar of the kimono, the fresh scar of Genichiro’s recent wound is revealed. The skin is still raw and red, but it is healed properly. Wolf kisses the skin there.

“Does it still hurt?”

“No, just a bit numb.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

“Hush,” Genichiro chides, frowning back at the Wolf. Sekiro nods and resumes his touches, desiring to let his mate forget his pain and only experience pleasure.

“Ah - “Genichiro jolts when he feels a slick, wet tongue over his chest, the pastel green robes and the white one underneath pushed aside. His obi sash had been loosened without him realizing, and Sekiro latches his mouth on the larger man’s pectorals, kissing and licking his way down to his bared nipple.

Genichiro grunts, gritting his teeth as he holds the smaller man by his hair, gripping the soft locks in his hold. He refrains himself from pulling on them though he lets out a sharp exhale when he feels teeth closing on the pert nub. “Seki - “ He growls warningly, glaring down at the amused Wolf who continues to grope him through and under his clothes while his mouth remains on him.

But the young Ashina can feel the growing arousal tenting in Sekiro’s pants. Likewise, he feels the heat that’s been pooling in his gut focus more on his groin, feeling the tightness in his underwear.

“Are we going to consummate our marriage?” Genichiro asks with amusement in his voice. He feels the purr from the Wolf, a low, vibrating sound that sends a warming chill through him. Genichiro is excited. He thinks he sees the hint of fang as Sekiro replies him.

“Yes,” the wolf-man says, his voice deep and harsh like the growl of a beast. Genichiro pulls him in for a hungry kiss. He is not one to remain passive. He wants to feel the canines, the sharp tingle on his tongue and accept the beast in this mysterious man to make their bond stronger. The Wolf bucks his hips up and their arousals grind into each other. Genichiro grunts, reaching a hand down to remove his obi sash and Sekiro’s as well.

The Wolf has more layers of clothes than he expects. He wants to rip them off.

“Genichiro,” Sekiro moans with want. Sekiro’s mouth is everywhere, and so are his hands. The atmosphere in the marital litter is warm, and getting hotter as their bodies entangle with each other, seeking to quell their desires and affections physically. 

While Genichiro is a much larger man, Sekiro, with his strength as the Great Wolf pushes him down on his back. He straddles him, both thighs on either side of Genichiro. Sekiro lays his palm flat over Genichiro’s chest, where the collar of his kimono has been tugged open. The pale, soft colour contrasts against Genichiro’s sun-kissed and scarred skin, earned from trainings and battles. His black hair is splayed across the floor, dark eyes staring up at Sekiro, burning with desire. The smaller man smirks down at him, slowly dragging his hand lower down Genichiro’s front, from his chest to his belly, fingers tickling his belly button. 

Genichiro gasps and squirms, but the Wolf keeps him in place. He lowers his head to occupy his mouth on Genichiro’s flushed skin. He bites and sucks, marking up the man with his scent and his teeth. Genichiro can only grasp and cling to Wolf’s back, tugging off the man’s clothes until his naked as well.

Sekiro presses himself to Genichiro who locks his arms around the man’s narrow waist. They kiss endlessly, unable to keep themselves apart. Genichiro especially likes the taste and smell of him - of wood and grass and a hint of blood. Something natural but dangerous. His body grows hot at the thought of having the Wolf do more with him.

As if reading his thoughts, Sekiro nips at his lower lip and pulls away to meet his gaze.

“May I?” Sekiro asks. He looks unsure and a little concerned. It is quite an endearing look on him. His wording is vague, but Genichiro knows what he means. Though Genichiro has had dalliances before, they were forgettable and purely physical, out of need to just release pent up energy. This would also be the first time he would lay with a man, and with emotions involved too. And to take the woman’s role? He wonders if it makes him any less of a man, but thinking on it, he finds such a thing nonsensical. What does it matter if he dresses in women’s clothing or let someone else penetrate him? He can reject the man, and he knows Sekiro will follow his word.

He likes that he has the choice and the power to do so. He appreciates it, not at all feeling forced. Genichiro embraces the Wolf and grants him an especially deep kiss, feeling both of them relax and mellow out as Genichiro slides his tongue in Sekiro’s mouth, tasting and appreciating him. 

“Yes,” Genichiro breathes. He leaves a bite to the Wolf’s lip and earns a satisfied growl. Sekiro turns him around, laying him flat on his stomach. The kimono hasn’t been completely removed from Genichiro’s body, but is bunched up around Genichiro’s elbows and waist. The man moves to slip them off, but Sekiro stops him, kissing his shoulder and speaking into his ear.

“Leave it, you look beautiful in this,” he says and Genichiro shudders, aware that he is probably flushing bright now. The man makes a noise much like a grunt, folding his arms in front of him and rests his head there. He looks back over his shoulder to watch Sekiro, breathing and relaxing his body as Sekiro arranges the kimono over his back. 

Sekiro starts from the bottom, the smooth silk-like material of the kimono blanketing over Genichiro’s back thighs. The Wolf kisses from his lower thighs, slowly making his way up and pushing the cloth aside. Genichiro closes his eyes to enjoy, shivering slightly when he feels the cloth of the kimono lifted up to bare his buttocks, folded neatly over his waist. The air is slightly cool, but Sekiro’s lips and breath are hot, touching at the skin of his most intimate places. The larger man tries to restrain himself from moving, but he is already hard, and he wants more. 

He hears the other man sniff around his genitals and he freezes, "What are you doing?"

"... Checking if you're ready to mate," Sekiro deadpan. 

"You… can smell that?" Genichiro asks, his ears alarmingly hot. The Wolf nods, pressing his nose to his mate's ass cheeks, sniffing once more.

"Mm, though, it is more of checking if you are ready to bear children but," Sekiro doesn't continue. He kisses Genichiro's inner thigh again. 

The first flick of Sekiro’s wet tongue on his hole makes the man jolt slightly in surprise. Only when that tongue begins to prod and push past the first ring of muscle does Genichiro bite down on his arm. “Ah- hah…” he moans as pleasure shoots up his back. He feels Sekiro grab at his ass cheeks, parting them and baring his hole as Sekiro dips his tongue inside, slicking it up thoroughly with his spit. Surprisingly for Genichiro, it feels better the more the other man does it, that wet muscle flicking over the entrance and teasing the insides.

Genichiro starts to feel frustrated. He is hole is slick and prepped and his cock is hard and needs attention. He reaches down to stroke at it, moaning out in relief. “Sekiro, you can put it in,” Genichiro murmurs, looking to the Wolf with glassy eyes. Sekiro kisses up Genichiro’s back, the press of his lips rather tender against his heated skin. The smaller man moves up and presses the length of his body to Genichiro’s back. He nuzzles Genichiro’s nape and kisses there, pushing the man’s longer hair aside. 

He feels fingers inside him, having loosened up enough for two digits. Sekiro slides them in and out, allowing the larger man beneath him to get used to it and preparing him for something larger. It is a strange feeling at first, the breach of the fingers taking Genichiro’s breath, but soon he gets accustomed to it and it starts to feel somewhat pleasurable, especially as he relaxes.

“Are you ready?” Sekiro asks eventually, his voice quiet. Genichiro nods, almost a little desperate. He tries to turn his head, his arm reaching back to pull Sekiro for a hungry kiss.

“Yes, yes,” Genichiro murmurs hastily, his voice raspy. He sounds annoyed, but Sekiro knows the man is losing his usual composure. He grants the man the satisfaction, taking his lips for the much needed kiss as Sekiro reaches down and guides his own hardened shaft to the cleft of Genichiro’s backside.

Genichiro grits his teeth at the first push - the stretch of it hurts, even when Sekiro had loosened him up. He breathes and forces himself to relax, but Sekiro is far larger than just his fingers. He’s thicker than Genichiro had seen; perhaps the difference in body size gave him the wrong impression, but Genichiro bites at his lip not to let out a whimper.

Sekiro tends to him by kissing the side of his face, hands still groping and massaging him under the kimono and rubbing his thumbs at the dip of Genichiro’s waist. His touches help, and the man chooses to focus on them instead while the Wolf’s cock enters him slowly until he bottoms out.

“Gods,” Genichiro gasps when Sekiro presses his hips to his. The feeling is -  _ incredible _ \- and Genichiro didn’t expect it to be. He had expected more pain, more pushing but to feel this good being filled up, and by this divine creature… Genichiro almost finds it too much. He lets out a moan as Sekiro begins to thrust. He pulls back his hips and thrusts back in at a slow pace, allowing Genichiro to enjoy the sensations.

He can hear Sekiro’s hot laboured breaths behind him, feel his warmth and skin and smell his unique scent with the musk of sweat. Intoxicating and arousing. Genichiro reaches back to pull at Sekiro’s waist, urging for him to go harder silently. It makes Sekiro let out a growl, a much more animalistic sound that what should be possible for a human.

Genichiro is moved to lay on his side, his legs raised just a little while Sekiro presses his body to spoon him. Sekiro’s grip on his thigh is firm, his touch hot but it gives leverage for the smaller man to use the angle and thrust into him faster.

“A-Ah-! That’s-” Genichiro gasps. The change in angle allows Sekiro to thrust deeper in him, hitting a particular spot that makes the man’s toes curl. He blinks, trying to clear his vision as that spot is pounded into again and again. “Sekiro - there-!” He can barely speak a coherent sentence. His mind is filled with pleasure and he mindlessly grips at his cock that stands hard and erect. Genichiro had never felt so good.

“Genichiro,” Sekiro rasps, calling out his name repeatedly in a low, measured voice. His expression is focused but his eyes are dazed. Looking back to watch him, Genichiro feels his whole body flash hot. To see the Wolf in such a state… Genichiro twists his body a little and curls his arm around Sekiro’s neck, where the smaller man can lean in against his underarm. From that spot, Sekiro latches his mouth on Genichiro’s chest. His teeth are sharp again, his canines elongated and his eyes gleaming gold. They glance at Genichiro’s flushed face before he closes his mouth on a nipple, sucking hard and flicking his tongue over it teasingly while he continues to thrust into him.

“Ah-! That’s it!” Genichiro groans. He strokes at his member desperately, feeling his hand get slick from the precum that is leaking out of its tip. Inside, he can feel the Wolf’s cock throbbing, the thick meat filling him and rubbing at his inner muscles in such an erotic manner. 

“Genichiro, I -” Sekiro gasps. His eyes flash a bright gold and Sekiro’s grip on Genichiro’s thigh is painfully tight.

“Sekiro - wha-” Genichiro blinks and his breath hitches. He feels something odd, like something growing inside him, especially at the base of Sekiro’s shaft. “You’re getting bigger…?!” Genichiro shudders and his jaw drops as he grasps onto the floor and the man behind him. He’s shocked by the additional stretch in his ass, then feels something flooding him, his insides hot with thick liquid. It’s both numbing and maddening, he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Somehow the large stretch and the heat inside him makes his own cock twitch and Genichiro takes that opportunity to stroke himself to completion. His mouth hanging open, occasionally moaning out Sekiro’s name as his hips buck wildly. Sekiro remains inside him all this time, that large bulge of his penis plugging Genichiro’s ass and filling him with his cum.

Genichiro pants hard as he shudders from his own orgasm, his splatter of cum staining the old sheets under them and his own stomach. Dazedly he feels Sekiro kiss and nibble at his neck, his hand rubbing soothingly over his thighs. Yet, he can still feel that thickness inside him and can’t move.

“What happened to your-?” Genichiro asks, flustered once he gathers his thoughts again.

“Hm?” Sekiro hums lazily, still pressing kisses, nipping at Genichiro’s ear. He feels like a sleepy and content pup. 

“That - thing inside me. It - expanded?” Genichiro fidgets uncomfortably. It’s starting to ache, though he also feels numb there. He can feel the cum escaping out his hole. How much did Sekiro cum? The thought unfortunately is rather erotic, and Genichiro tries not to get aroused again by it.

“Why are you asking? Don’t human males knot their females when they mate?”

“They what?!” Genichiro asks the smaller man incredulously. 

“Knotting. To keep you full of my seed,” Sekiro tells him nonchalantly, as if it’s common sense. Genichiro blinks back at him with a blank look. He can only say that he’s learned something new about himself that he isn’t willing to share with others.

By the end of the night, the two of them would have copulated two more times, leaving Genichiro exhausted and too full to move. The Great Wolf covers his mate with their clothes and kisses his temple, watching the man sleep with a small smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some wolf courting/mating facts:  
> \- When the two are about to mate, they bond, sleeping close and touching each other more and more.   
> \- As the courtship progresses, the male will smell the genital region of the female to determine her readiness to mate, his tongue flicking in and out, testing the air for traces of her sex hormones.  
> \- Right before copulation, the alpha pair might act jubilant by nuzzling, whipping tails in each others faces, and even urinating.
> 
> I would have added the last point for Wolf but I'm not fond of watersports lol.  
> This is for you Cuan. <3


	12. Chapter 12

When Genichiro wakes he hisses at the muscle aches that stings far sharper than he expects. He groans and hides his face in his arm, before he realises that his head is pillowed by Sekiro’s orange haori. It smells of him. Genichiro looks around just in time to catch the man step into the litter. 

Sekiro nods to Genichiro wordlessly. He has rice balls in his hands. 

“Food…?” Genichiro takes one of the rice balls. “The children? You went to see them?”

Sekiro nods, biting into his share. He sits beside Genichiro who remains on his back, not willing to move when his body is aching. Seeming to sense Genichiro’s discomfort, Wolf takes the rice ball from him, pinching off part of the sticky rice and offers it to his bride’s mouth.

“You don’t have to do that,” Genichiro tells him with a frown.

“You need to recover,” Sekiro replies.

“And whose fault is that?” Genichiro grumbles, pushing Sekiro’s offer away. The man’s usual stoic expression barely changes, but Genichiro thinks he sees the ends of Sekiro’s lips turning downward. Genichiro clicks his tongue, “Tsk. Fine. Give me that.”

Sekiro brightens and feeds Genichiro the bit of rice with his hand. Genichiro grudgingly accepts it, opening his mouth and allowing the other man to hand feed him.

Their day begins like this and it’s domestic and peaceful. Genichiro appreciates it, even if his body is still in pain. They have yet to discuss about the small army of infested monks that attacked Sekiro yesterday.

“Your hand… you feel too warm. Are you alright?” the man asks. Sekiro blinks at him.

“I’m alright, I don’t feel any different,” is the reply he receives. Seeing that the other doesn’t appear unwell, Genichiro shrugs it off.

“Then, about yesterday’s fight, how did you come across such a large group?” Genichiro asks.

“I don’t know, but seeing the size of the group, they must have amassed a number for quite some time,” the Wolf suggests. He is not sure, but perhaps the Omukade has realized that someone may be actively trying to purge it from its mountain again and is now trying to stop it. The Wolf is nervous about that. He wonders if it knows of Genichiro’s existence. He is the man whose blood can penetrate its armour. The human would be the biggest threat to the Omukade, and Sekiro will guard him with his life.

“It looked like they were after you, specifically,” Genichiro says, looking at Sekiro. “I have heard from Kuro that you have tried to fight the Omukade before, by yourself. Perhaps they were sent to you by the Omukade.”

“...Yes,” Sekiro replies. “It was the worst decision I had made. The Omukade is far more fearsome and powerful than I had expected. It’s almost as large as a mountain, and it can spew venom several times more potent than its offspring. Its jaws are powerful enough that it can cleave into the mountain… I got bitten once and the pain was more excruciating than anything I’ve ever experienced. I would have died, if not for the Divine Dragon’s power.”

“The Divine Dragon’s power?” The Wolf nods in response. Genichiro listened to Sekiro’s Omukade encounter and ponders on it. It sounds mighty and fearsome. 

“Might I ask,” Genichiro begins, looking at Sekiro. “Kuro calls you Wolf. But you told me your name is Sekiro. Which is your real name? Did ‘Sekiro’ come from somewhere?”

Sekiro takes another bite of his rice ball. “Either of them is fine. But ‘Sekiro’ is what the Divine Dragon called me before they left the land.”

"Sekiro… as in, a one-armed Wolf?" Genichiro asks as he thinks of its possible written name, looking at both of Sekiro's arms. They seem to be normal, both flesh arms that can hold and wield a sword expertly. Sekiro nods. "May I know how you got that name?" 

He seems to hesitate for a moment before he decides to speak, "It is a long story."

Genichiro lays on his side, facing the Wolf. His hands reach out to hold one of Sekiro's, gripping it firmly. "I don’t mind it. But only if you wish to tell me."

Sekiro's eyes soften as he looks back at his mate. He hasn’t told anyone of his past, not even to Kuro. He turns his gaze away, appearing distant as he recounts his memories. He starts to speak, and Genichiro listens intently, his eyes focused on the Wolf the entire time.

\-----

The Wolf had no home to return to, no pack or family. He wandered alone through the mountains and valleys, meandering aimlessly through Ashina, hunting alone and sleeping alone. A Wolf without a pack is as good as a dead Wolf, one would say, but this one has survived through many ordeals, one of which left a scar over its left eye. 

One day it happened upon a large cherry tree. It was a strange tree, being that it was very large and stood out amongst the other trees in the forest with its pink-white blossoms and thick, twisting branches. The clear river that flowed by its roots was sparkling clean, and glittered enticingly in the sunlight even with the thick mist of the forest. The Wolf walked up to it and sniffed around its base. It smelled good, even to a wolf. Its branches were heavy with leaves and blossoms, but he saw no birds or even insects crawling on its bark.

It was as if the tree is too immaculate, too sacred to touch. But a wolf would not have understood such spiritual things. Without his own pack, he had no one to tell him otherwise. All he knew was that the tree gave off a strange, homely smell and its aura was somehow soothing enough for it to feel safe to sleep by. 

And so the Wolf temporarily decided to make the tree its shelter. He would go off to hunt, travelling many distances away to explore the lands but he would inevitably return to the Tree. Sometimes, if he spotted any birds or vermin attempting to approach the tree, the Wolf would growl and chase them away.

It didn’t take long for him to meet the Tree’s resident.

It appeared to him in the shape of a colossal serpentine creature with an immaculately white body and shaggy pale hair. It had a number of arms, most of them small, but one set was larger than the others. Its elongated snout bore a pair of strange, hair-like whiskers. Atop of its head was a set of branch-like horns. Its body itself looked like the Tree’s trunk with skin textured like bark. Its eyes were silver and gleamed with deep wisdom and power.

The Wolf trembled before the majestic creature, frozen by its might and size. The creature lowered its head curiously, levelling its snout with the Wolf. It began to speak in a strange tongue, yet the Wolf understood it clearly, with its low voice ringing through his thoughts.

“O Lone Wolf… I am the Divine Dragon who resides within the Everblossom Tree.”

The Wolf ducked his head in a sort of bow. The Dragon acknowledged his gesture with a slight nod and continued to speak.

“You have guarded my Tree as your home and showed your loyalty and sincerity. Your heart is pure and you long to have a purpose. For that I have allowed you to stay by my side,” the Dragon tilted its head, eyes blinking slowly as it studied the Wolf. “I am not one who is ungrateful, therefore I shall grant you a role in return as my Tree’s Guardian. Will you accept?”

The Wolf cautiously raised his head, meeting the Dragon’s gaze. He conveyed his thoughts to the Dragon wordlessly. He had no place to go, and the Tree had been kind in providing him shelter. He did not mind being its guardian as long as he may continue to call the Tree as his home as well.

The Divine Dragon nodded sagely in response to the Wolf’s thoughts. Its mouth stretched in what seems like a smile. It pulled back its head and coiled its elongated neck. The Wolf watched the colossal creature; if the Dragon was to stretch out its neck to its full length, it is sure to be able to reach the heavens.

The Wolf heard the Dragon’s voice again.

“Then so be it. I shall accept you into my immortal oath, and you shall be my Tree’s Guardian.”

And from then on, he became the Tree’s Guardian with the blessing of the Divine Dragon itself. He watched and protected the Tree every single day, observed the humans that come by with offerings and prayers. He drove  away malicious spirits and any humans that bears ill intent. Without realising it, the Wolf has remained by the Tree for almost a decade.

It was during that time when the Omukade appeared.

Even a simple Wolf like himself could sense the dreadful aura of the monstrous creature. He could even smell the pungent stench of the creature's venom from so far away that it made the Wolf gag.

When he looked up, he saw the Dragon emerge from within the Tree. The Divine Dragon did not appear often, and when it did, it was for something of utmost importance. However this time, Wolf can sense its master’s grim mood and expression. It makes the Wolf nervous. The Dragon stared off at a certain distance. For a few days, the Dragon repeated this; it would appear and stare at what seemed to be a mountain in the horizon. The Wolf does not know what his master may have seen, but with each passing day, his master appeared more restless.

Finally, it seemed to be inevitable. His master appeared once more, but in one of its hands was a bizarre, seven branched sword. The ground began to shake as the Dragon raised itself and soared through the sky gracefully, ascending into the clouds towards the direction of the mountain. Lightning began to roil throughout the heavens, as the rumble of thunder filled the air. 

The canid sniffed around the Tree, realizing its scent had changed slightly. He examined the Tree and realized that its flowers were glowing pink like fairy lights, especially with the sky darkening ominously. The Wolf scented the air with dread, sensing something bad would happen.

As the Wolf paced about the Tree nervously, the miasma of bad energy and the stench of venom approaches closer. In the distance, the Wolf spots groups of malicious spirits. He’d seen these sort of creatures before, wandering the land. He’d driven some of them away before, when they tried to approach the tree. Corrupted spirits of vengeance and hate, seeking energy from the living. The Tree has an endless amount of that - it was what had made the surrounding land thrive so beautifully - and they aimed to feed off it. The Wolf howled once in warning, then he barked viciously at them threateningly. 

In the hours that followed, the Wolf used all of its power to fend off the spirits. His fangs and claws dug into ethereal beings, ripping them apart with the power bestowed upon him by the Dragon. But even so, he was only a mere mortal Wolf without a pack. The spirits slashed and ate at him with their own power, ripping off fur, tearing off skin, sapping his blood and life force.

The Wolf could only guard the Tree for so long, but against all odds, he had managed to fend them off with the last remnants of spirits fleeing. The battered Wolf limped his way back to the base of the Tree, laying his exhausted body by the roots. One of his legs had been sliced off and is now just a bleeding stump. He had numerous lacerations and stab wounds, even bites, and even the Wolf knew that he would not have long left to live. Whatever power the Dragon had bestowed upon him, it is already gone along with most of his life force. The Wolf whimpers quietly in pain and sorrow at failing to meet his master again for a final time, his golden eyes looking ruefully at the Tree.

It was then that he heard the Dragon’s voice.

“You have protected my Tree well, O Loyal Wolf. You who has been gifted my immortal oath will live again.” But the Wolf feels too sleepy. He does not understand what his master is talking about. He closes his eyes. His master continues to speak.

“As my final wish, I implore you to protect my Child, for I no longer can... Let them grow strong, and protect them with your life, O Loyal Wolf. To even keep fighting with a dying body and a missing limb, I believe I can entrust my Child to you…  _ Sekiro _ .”

_ Master…?  Are you leaving…?  _ The Wolf calls out with his thoughts.

“Forgive me, Sekiro…. Beware… the Omukade...”

The voice had begun to fade away, sounding weak. Fear gripped the Wolf as he began to feel a sense of loss. He wanted to chase after it, not wanting to lose the sound of his master’s voice. The Divine Dragon of the Tree had felt like family. He did not want to be alone again.

But those were his master’s final words, and the Dragon’s presence disappeared from his mind. Sorrow and emptiness chilled the Wolf, but as the voice faded, a warm feeling began to fill his entire body, like fire and light from the sun. It had an electric feeling, and his body had felt strange. Something was happening to him, but the Wolf did not know what. He soon slipped into unconsciousness.

When he finally woke, the Wolf found himself transformed. He was naked, with beige skin and furless. Because of that, he immediately felt cold and shivered. He could stand on two long legs, and his front legs had become arms instead, and even the missing one was restored. He was like a hairless ape, but he knew that he had taken form of a human. He flexed each digit on his hands and marvelled at the sensation. 

The Wolf looked up at the Everblossom Tree. 

It was no longer the beautiful tree it was before. Its bark has blackened, crumbling when touched. The once sparkling clean river had turned muddy and smelled of the same toxic venom from before. The Tree has become bare with little leaves and blossoms. One of the remaining flowers dropped off and floated towards him, and the Wolf reached out with one of his hands. Its center glowed a bright gold. In it, he sensed something similar to the feeling he received from the Divine Dragon.

The glow became a blinding light, and the Wolf suddenly felt a weight in his arms. A young human boy with black hair peppered with silver strands and had peculiar horns protruding from his crown, lay sleeping peacefully in his arms. His skin is flawlessly white, as is the silver of his hair and the texture of his horns.

This must be the Dragon’s Child. 

The young boy opened his eyes slowly and looked up at him with some recognition. He wonders how the boy would know him. But he blinks and his delicate brows furrow in confusion.

“Hello… I am Kuro,” the boy spoke with a formal and polite tone. “Who are you?”

Sekiro parts his lips and spoke in human language for the first time, his voice rough and his tone halting, “I… am.. Wolf.”

That was the first time he met his new master, the Child of the Divine Dragon, Kuro.

\-----

The couple returns to the hut in the Valley, meeting with Kuro and Yuki. The two of them observe both Sekiro and Genichiro with a peculiar look before they both break into a mischievous giggle. 

“Did you make up?” Kuro asks bluntly.

“Kuro! You shouldn’t ask so forwardly,” Yuki chastises, though she appears just as amused.

Genichiro clears his throat and tries to change the subject. Sekiro appears to be oblivious to what they mean, and Genchiro had to hush him before he spills any details.

“We’ve decided to confront the Omukade,” Genichiro declares. This immediately catches the children’s attention. Yuki looks most nervous, but she seems as determined. “Sekiro said that the Omukade is in Mount Mikami, about a day’s distance away. We should get ready to leave and prepare ourselves in three days. Are you both alright to proceed with this?”

Both the Dragon Child and Divine Child look to each other and nod. “Yes,” they reply simultaneously. Genichiro exhales, petting the young girl and boy gently on the head. To be honest, he is the one who is most nervous out of them. He does not wish to bring harm to the children, but they can’t leave them alone either. The mountain where the Omukade resides is quite the distance and he would be too worried leaving them by themselves in for a few days. He would also feel more comfortable bringing them along and protecting them himself. At least, he would have Sekiro’s help.

“Let’s have a meal together,” Genichiro suggests, smiling a little when he sees the children’s expressions light up. “I managed to bring some extra treats from the castle before I left.”

That day, all of them helped in cooking a meal for the first time. Yuki and Kuro were in charge of the rice, Sekiro and Genichiro prepared the meat stew. The dinner went by peacefully, and the fire they lit in the middle warmed their bodies as the four of them huddle together.

While Sekiro and Kuro tend to establish a lord and retainer relationship, in this rare instance, the young boy had seated himself in the Great Wolf’s lap. Yuki is much more conservative, but she doesn’t shy away when Kuro beckons and invites her to lean with him against Sekiro.

Genichiro had watched the scene with amusement. He hands over the treats he’d promised them - red bean buns - and enjoys the look of joy on their faces at the sweetness of the bread filling. He finds out that the Great Wolf has a fondness for sweet things too and thinks of what other treats he can bring for the man. Yuki pulls him closer to join their huddling and he relents.

As the night passes, the four of them are all pressed together by the fire, comfortably asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Sekiro had scanned the Valley and Forest before they begin their journey. He’d cleared out the Omukade spawns, patrolling the area numerous times before returning to the Valley where Genichiro and the Children are. They do not have much things to bring along, and they have dressed rather lightly for the journey ahead. Sekiro still feels a little warm the last time Genichiro had checked, but it had only started after their night in the wedding cave.

Perhaps it is a side effect of their bond? Genichiro is a little concerned, but it has been days, and the man shows no signs of being affected by anything. Telling himself that he is overthinking, Genichiro starts with the journey, leading the Divine Child while Sekiro has Kuro with him with the Mortal Blade strapped to his back. 

They start off at a decent place climbing over differing terrain from the cliffs to the forest. However it didn’t take long before Genichiro had to carry the girl in his arms since she possesses a physically weak body. Fortunately the girl is as light as she appears to be, making it easier. Yuki had been apologetic, but after a lot of assurances, the Divine Child quietened and leaned in to Genichiro as he carried her on his back.

Sekiro leads the group by walking in front, Kuro in the middle, and Genichiro with Yuki at the back. Sekiro will be able to detect any dangers ahead, and so far it has been clear. They take short breaks every couple hours, and by the start of mid day, they are approaching out of the Hidden Forest.

The mist had begun to clear, and the path ahead is brighter from the unobstructed sunlight.

“We are almost there!” Kuro points out. Yuki looks up from resting against Genichiro’s shoulder and smiles. The Hidden Forest is not a suitable place for anyone, with its dark, moody atmosphere and low visibility. 

“Careful, don’t get too excited, there may still be…”

A shower of throwing stars rains on them from nowhere. Genichiro is swift, his instincts guiding him as he parries and blocks all the projectiles from hitting either Kuro or Yuki. Sekiro bares his teeth and growls but has yet to transform. He has already drawn his own sword and moves to chase after the ones responsible. 

Genichiro can sense a number of presences but can tell they are all shinobi. Sekiro has already begun to fight with one, the sound of clanging metal ringing in the distance. Genichiro can hear some of them approaching. He carries Yuki and drags Kuro away, setting the girl down and hiding the two in a hollow tree.

“Hide,” he hisses sternly. Kuro clutches the strap on his shoulder carrying the Mortal Blade while Yuki nods. No fear in their eyes. Genichiro feels some pride in their bravery. He immediately leads the enemies away as he runs in the opposite direction.

Fortunately the shinobi follows his trail. It seems like they are targeting him. Could they be shinobi of a rival clan? But even they would know not to come near the Hidden Forest of Ashina. These fools are be brave enough to enter the Forest, even if it’s at the tree line, so they must be more familiar with the terrain. Could it be Ashina’s own Nightjar shinobi? Why would they attack him like this?

Genichiro hears the yell of one of them as they drop down on him with a swinging around a crude looking stick supposed to be a long staff. The young Ashina blocks the attack and pushes the ninja off, following it up with a kick but he misses. The ninja - clad in dark clothes and a cape of feathers while donning a tengu mask - swings his weapon upwards. Genichiro jerks back, narrowly missing the end of the stick. He notices that it is an odd choice of weapon for the Nightjar. It seems that they wish to knock him out rather than kill him.

Does his grandfather have something to do with this?

The ninja does not stop his attacks, twirling the stick and thrusting it out towards Genichiro. The man blocks them all. He slices the stick in half with his blade, but it does not slow the Nightjar down, only providing him with two weapons. Another Nightjar in similar clothing drops down, and then another. Three Nightjar ninjas against an Ashina general. But Genichiro is far more skilled with the blade than them. He has no problem taking them on.

All three of them lunge at him with sticks and batons. Genichiro blocks all three and does a sweeping strike, then uses the Floating Passage move. This has been passed down through generations of the Ashina line, and he was taught the move by Grandfather himself. The attack is a flurry of blades and kicks, overwhelming the three ninjas. One of them gets caught by his kick and is thrown back, and another gets slashed across his abdomen.

Genichiro doesn’t stop with that, he raises his sword and strikes down with an Ichimonji, knocking down the remaining ninja. The three of them are taken care of, but Genichiro can hear that Sekiro is still fighting. It seems that he has attracted more of the ninjas, seeing that he is more of a handful than they had expected.

He moves to head to where Sekiro is but he suddenly feels a pinprick in his shoulder. Genichiro grunts, turning around to see a thick needle pinned to the back of his shoulder. He quickly pulls it off and throws it away. He knows he’s been drugged, but it would still take some time to take effect. Genichiro immediately hides behind a tree and hears something nick the tree trunk. Someone is actively targeting him with a blowdart.

Growling in frustration, Genichiro takes the chance of the enemy’s pause and weaves through the trees. He manages to get a few distances away, closer to the noise of Sekiro’s battle. He rests by a tree and runs again. But he isn’t so lucky this time. The drug from the first needle has already begun to take effect. His vision blurs and his body slows down. He feels another prick, to the back of his leg this time, hitting him right in the artery.

Genichiro can only manage a few more steps before he drops onto his front, vision becoming a blur.

“We got him!” he hears in the distance. He feels a number of presences surrounding him. Four more ninjas, maybe. They grab him by the arms and pulls him up, dragging him away. His body has become too heavy for Genichiro to fight back. He thinks of Sekiro. He thinks of Kuro and Yuki.

The thunderous howl of a wolf pierces through the air. It is so loud and terrifying that all the ninjas drop to their knees, cowering in fear. Genichiro himself is deafened by the noise, his hearing just a mere ringing sound until it restores itself. “S-Sekiro-!”

He sees the Great Wolf approach him. Black fur and golden eyes, with its large teeth bared and snarling at the Nightjar shinobi who are surrounding Genichiro. The man hears the ninjas’ terrified cries as they flee from the Great Wolf. The Wolf gets to his mate’s side and licks at the side of Genichiro’s head.

Somehow, that lightens the torpor dragging down his body. The young Ashina forces himself to move. “Ugh… Damned shinobi…” Genichiro grumbles. He grabs hold of the Wolf’s fur and struggles to get to his feet. 

However, the Great Wolf senses more hostiles approaching. A platoon of elite Ashina warriors have appeared and surrounded them. Genichiro immediately recognises the warriors; some are of his own men, and one of them is even Gyoubu Oniwa, striding in from the back with his famed mount, Onikage.

“Lord Genichiro Ashina!” Gyoubu’s thunderous voice rings through the area. A large, intimidating man. The Great Wolf snarls, still growling at each warrior. Any normal man would have run off by the Wolf’s threat, but these men are veterans and elites, their skills almost on par with Genichiro. Even so, they appear nervous in the face of the Demon Wolf with some of them visibly trembling. The General himself looks rather troubled by the presence of the giant wolf, but seeing that the beast has not made any moves to attack them, he ordered his men to stay their hand.

“General Oniwa,” Genichiro remains by the Wolf’s side, his face grim.

“Lord Isshin has ordered for your return,” the imposing General declares. “Has the Demon Wolf bewitched you? Come back to us and we shall ensure your safety, my lord!”

“No!” Genichiro bellows. He is still dizzy from the drug but he breathes in and keeps himself steady. “This is no Demon Wolf. The real culprit of Ashina’s curse is out there and I intend to defeat it and save Ashina!”

“What are you talking about?” Gyoubu demands. The Great Wolf snarls louder, baring his teeth and glaring at the mounted samurai for his lack of manners. Genichiro strokes at the side of the Wolf’s face, calming him down. Gyoubu has always been loud and brash to anyone, regardless of their status, and most would take him as arrogant and rude. Sekiro wouldn’t be fond of his tone.

“There is an Omukade residing in one of the mountains at the edge of Ashina… Mount Mikami,” Genichiro explains with a tired sigh. “I am heading there to fight the creature together with the Great Wolf. Tell this to my Grandfather - I am going to defeat the Omukade with the aid of the Great Wolf, and I warn you that none shall get in my way.”

“How would I know you are not bewitched? That this Demon Wolf has not threatened you and aims to take you away?” the General points his three pronged spear at the Great Wolf.

“If I were, I wouldn’t even recognise you,” Genichiro sighs, rubbing at his back where the needle had pierced him. “The Great Wolf will not harm you. If he wanted to, he would have done so and killed all of you without hesitation.”

“-!” Gyoubu’s face, tightening his lips. He acknowledges the power of the Wolf and that the young lord is right. Why would the Wolf not attack them if it was perfectly capable to?

Gyoubu does not look happy with Genichiro’s announcement. He is a close subordinate of Isshin, so his desire to fulfill his mission would make the general want to fight rather than fall back and allow his target to leave. But the Great Wolf’s growls are enough to keep the platoon clear from them. Even Gyoubu’s mount, the brave and loyal Onikage, appears to shy away.

Sensing the Great Wolf’s immense power, the General decides not to fight and reluctantly orders his men to clear the path. The Wolf calms down slightly, but Genichiro has to retrieve the children.

“Wait here,” he mutters to Sekiro, and staggers off to bring Kuro and Yuki from their hiding place. He returns with them in tow, and General Gyoubu stares at the youthful faces of the children in confused surprise. Genichiro ignores their puzzled looks and helps to lift them onto the Great Wolf’s back. He is just thankful the man did not start asking questions.

“I appreciate this, General Oniwa,” Genichiro states, nodding to the mounted general from the top of the Wolf’s back. Gyoubu is still frowning, but he nods back to the young lord.

“I will carry your words to Lord Isshin. Stay safe, Lord Genichiro,” the general replies.

Sekiro does not waste time. He lopes away from the Forest, bringing the humans further away from the capital.

“Is everything alright, Sir Genichiro?” Yuki asks behind him, both her and Kuro seated and clinging onto Kuro’s fur as they ride the Wolf across the terrain.

“Yes, it’s fine, Yuki,” Genichiro assures.

“I’m sorry for all the trouble, Sir Genichiro,” Kuro adds, but the man interrupts him.

“Nonsense, the Omukade needs to be brought down for all of our sakes.”

Neither of them comment on it anymore.

\------

They ride on the Great Wolf’s back for a few hours before he stops by near a spring. By then it is already approaching dusk. They set up camp and prepared for the coming night. Genichiro accompanies Yuki to the spring to wash herself, while Sekiro is left with Kuro, both of them heating the food.

“My lord, when we reach the mountain… I will have to ask you to stay in a safe place,” Wolf requests of the young boy. He has his head lowered, formal as ever, and Kuro frowns slightly as he thinks about it.

“I do not wish to run away, but I know how powerless I am. Compared to the Omukade, I am practically an infant,” Kuro confesses. He sighs and nods, acknowledging his subordinate’s concern. “Of course, Wolf. Yuki and I will stay behind and pray for your success. I am confident that you will succeed this time. With Sir Genichiro… No, both of you, together - will definitely overcome the Omukade. Be it with the Mortal Blade or with your own powers… I am certain of it.”

Sekiro gives his master a slight smile. Having his lord recognise his mate gives him an assuring feeling. “You have my thanks, my lord.”

Just in time, Genichiro returns with Yuki. 

“Ah, Sir Genichiro, Yuki, the food is ready,” Kuro invites them, warmed food laid over the fire ready for consumption. Yuki nods and sits by the boy’s side, while Genichiro joins Sekiro.

The atmosphere is a little sombre - two of them have an immense task ahead of them, and the possibility of facing it in the next day or so is high. There is the risk of death, which none of them wish to talk or even think about. The red of the Mortal Blade’s sheath glows glaringly in the fire’s light.

After they’ve eaten, Yuki sits and prays for them, in which Genichiro joins her. Kuro and Sekiro sit behind them and watch, but Kuro, having seen Yuki go through her ritual every day, copies the Divine Child and clasps his hands together. He may not worship, but he has a desire. He wishes for the safety of his new family.

Sekiro transforms into the Great Wolf again, allowing Genichiro and the children to tuck into his side. His warm fur and belly is comfortable, and as a Wolf, Sekiro has easier access to his full abilities, able to detect anything amiss in the area. It would be easier to protect them in this form.

Kuro and Yuki are curled up together with the Wolf’s tail laid gently over them like a blanket. Genichiro sits by the Wolf’s side, resting his head against the beast’s chest. The Mortal Blade lay tucked under him for safekeeping. It is a crucial weapon for them to defeat the Omukade after all. Genichiro has his eyes closed, timing his own breathing with Wolf’s loud, low heartbeat thumping in his ear. It is a calming, comforting sound.

In truth, Genichiro is afraid. He may have participated in many skirmishes, sent by his grandfather. For each one, he was often nervous and eager. He wanted to prove himself, he wanted to feel the glory of winning his battles. He had felt the same when he thought up of ambushing the cursed creature taking the offered brides. 

This time, he feels a lot of mixed emotions. Fear, anger, nerves, and maybe even a little bit of excitement. But the fear is there, the biggest lump in his chest. He’s faced only one Omukade spawn by himself and that had nearly killed him. How much more massive would the Omukade be? He remembers the feeling of awe when he was frozen between the Great Wolf and the Great Serpent back then. Would it be a repeat of that time?

What he’s most afraid of is for Sekiro and the children. Even the Great Wolf and the Divine Dragon were defeated by the Omukade. How can a single man make a difference? He is not afraid to lose his life, but he is afraid to lose Sekiro, and be the cause of sorrow for the children. Kuro and Yuki - they would not have anyone to look after them. After what they’ve gone through, it would be unfair for such youths. They deserve better.

Genichiro’s heart thumps faster, and Sekiro listens. His snout prods gently at Genichiro’s front and gives a small, assuring lick. The man blinks his eyes open and sighs. He kisses the Wolf’s snout in appreciation and strokes along the beast’s mouth.

“Sorry, I was thinking too much,” Genichiro murmurs, petting the Wolf as the giant canid nuzzles against Genichiro. His heart tightens but he pushes the thought away.

After another hour of restlessness, he eventually manages to fall asleep.

\---+---

He dreams of an unfamiliar shrine. A strange looking figure dances before it, the movements light and in a hopping manner with movements both strong yet delicate. The scene is set is a white space, as if they are surrounded by clouds. The dancer is dressed in purple warrior garb and is geared with a bow and a sword.

He takes a step forward to approach the figure. As if sensing his presence, the figure stops dancing mid-step and turns to face him. Their neck is elongated and slightly bent, and upon their face is an expressionless white mask.

He opens his mouth to speak, but no sound can be heard. The figure remains standing there, studying him. The clouds surrounding them begins to darken.

Lightning flashes, and Genichiro jerks himself awake.


	14. Chapter 14

They make their way forward. They continue their journey by riding the Great Wolf. It would be easier and faster for all of them. The mountain is not too far away after all. Suspiciously, there has been no encounters with any Omukade spawns aside from a few of them slithering out from crevices. They are easy enough for the Wolf or Genichiro to kill with a swipe of a paw or a loosed blood-tipped arrow. No need to bring out the Mortal Blade.

The Great Wolf travels a great distance over Ashina. For Genichiro and the children, it is an eye-opening trip. Genichiro has travelled across Ashina before, but only for military purposes. He had little time for leisure, putting all his time in training and honing himself to be a great warrior and future leader of Ashina.

The sights are beautiful, with springs, valleys, waterfalls and many other sceneries of various colours and lighting that Genichiro takes in with a wistful breath. This could very well be the last time he may be able to view such sights. He runs his hand over the Wolf’s mane.

Something seems to attract Wolf’s attention as he turns his head back a little. As if reading Sekiro’s thoughts, Genichiro realizes the Wolf was showing his concern. He must have sensed something.

“It’s nothing,” Genichiro murmurs, petting the Wolf’s back.

They finally reach their destination when the sun is high in the sky. The weather is clear with hardly a cloud obscuring the sun. Sekiro steps to the edge of a cliff overlooking the forest and the lake that is situated at the base of the mountain.

What they see brings despair.

The lake is large, and from what Sekiro remembers of the lake when he last fought the Omukade many years ago, it was clear and beautiful. The lake had become black, and with Sekiro’s eyesight he can spy that it is not just water in the lake, but is swimming with something vile. Countless centipedes floating above the water and crawling on top of each other. From this distance he is immediately reminded of the venomous stench that the Omukade spews.

“How horrible…” Yuki gasps, covering her mouth. Kuro looks concerned but does not comment, while Genichiro stares wordlessly at the sight.

The man scans the area and spots a village not too far to the left in the middle of the forest. Considering the distance, they are quite near to the lake, but they seem rather unaffected by the centipedes. “Over there,” Genichiro points. “Let’s take a look. We might learn something.”

They head off towards that direction.

A few distances away, Sekiro resumes his human form and they continue to head to the village by foot so as to not alarm the residents. Genichiro straps the Mortal Blade to himself but makes sure to cover it with cloth to avoid attracting more attention to it.

Once they enter the area, they are greeted by a normal looking village albeit a rather quiet one.

There are villagers farming and rearing poultry. The grounds and buildings are clean and there are a couple of men doing woodwork. There is also an open market at a corner while a small group of children plays tag in the area. All of them look rather emaciated, but the village looks practically untouched.

A few villagers spot them and they begin to whisper furiously to each other. Then one of them runs off somewhere. The other, a slightly older man, approaches them nervously.

“Pardon me good sir… Are you a samurai of Ashina?” the villager asks. Genichiro just remembered his appearance. He is wearing the Ashina military gear and has a blade and a bow. Of course he would attract attention.

“...Yes. Apologies for my sudden appearance. I have some questions to ask,” Genichiro answers cautiously. He doesn’t want to alarm anyone or set off any suspicions in case the villagers may be in cahoots with the Omukade like the monks of the Senpou Temple were.

“Oh-! Are you here about the centipede lake? We’ve been sending messengers but no one answered! Thank the heavens!” the villager cries, seemingly jumping to conclusions. But it appears that the village may know something.

The other villager who had run off returns with a hunched old woman, frail and in a gray kimono. Her skin is brown and wrinkled, and her eyes are misty grey. She walks slowly and is guided by another few villagers. The small group comes up to Genichiro with a mix of hopeful and suspicious looks.

“Village elder!” the villager greets, bowing once. He steps back and the village elder looks up to Genichiro, then to Sekiro.

“You aren’t sent by Ashina, are you?” the old woman immediately surmises. 

“...We are not,” Genichiro admits honestly. There are collective gasps and groans of disappointment behind her, but they go ignored. “But we want to know about it. We are hoping to tackle the problem.”

The villagers look to each other. The female elder stares at Genichiro with narrowed, grey eyes but nods. “Come to my home. Those children of yours look like they need more food in them.”

Genichiro and Sekiro both look at the Dragon and Divine Child, who look back at them sheepishly. They are escorted to the elder’s house which is large but simple. A woman, possibly the elder’s daughter, serves them tea and light buns. Kuro and Yuki thank the lady, who looks very surprised and charmed by their dignified appearance and bearing. The village elder admires them from across where they are sitting.

“What brings you here?” the elder asks. Genichiro answers for them.

“I do not know if you are already aware, but an Omukade resides in the mountain across the lake,” Genichiro replies bluntly. The old woman nods knowingly.

“Yes, I suspected. We have had sightings of the centipedes since it first arrived in the mountain almost three decades ago. I have kept its existence a secret so as to not cause alarm, but the infestation of centipedes in the lake is more recent, beginning only a year ago. It has caused the village a lot of grief, as we are unable to fish and they have been affecting our crops. The lake carries a putrid stench that causes some of us to be sick.”

“We have tried sending a number of messengers for help over the years, but we have been unsuccessful. No one has ever returned, nor have we received any answer or outsiders in a long time. It is likely the centipedes have cut off our connection to the rest of the outside world.”

It is possible, Genichiro thinks. But they haven’t encountered any on their way to this village. “Then, how has the village lasted this long? Why has this village been spared by the centipedes’ venom?” Genichiro asks of the woman.

“We do not know for certain, but we have been praying and thanking the local deity warriors in our shrine. They must have protected us all these years,” the village elder replies.

“Deity warriors?” Genichiro glances to Sekiro, who shakes his head. He does not know about them.

“Yes, they are warriors of the divine realm, powerful enough to be the keepers of balance between realms. There isn’t much that I know about them myself, but from what my parents learned from my grandparents, they are powerful beings who wield divine strength and can control lightning,” the elder woman explains.

“May we see it? This shrine?” Genichiro inquires immediately. The old woman raises her brow, regarding the man. “We mean no harm. We only wish to know more about the deities that protect this village so that we can pray to them when we attempt to take on the infestation.”

“You really wish to confront the Omukade?” the elder asks. She is clearly skeptical, and Genichiro does not blame her. Normal human beings wouldn’t be able to do anything to a creature of such might. Even an army of an entire nation might not be enough to take on the monster. 

“...Yes it is something we must do,” Genichiro answers her. The old woman shakes her head as she looks to Yuki and Kuro. 

"And what of these children? I won’t ask why you brought them along if you are really here to confront the Omukade by yourself, but I pray you don't bring them into such an awful matter. We've lost young ones to the Omukade's toxins as well. It is not… a pretty sight."

"No, they -" Genichiro turns to both the Dragon and the Divine Child. He is at a loss of what to say. He doesn't want to bring them into this either, but he hasn't discussed it with them. Surprisingly it's Yuki who answers for him. 

"We will be taken care of. If this village is truly protected by the divine, then we wish to pray to them to protect us," the Divine Child assures eloquently. Despite her simpler clothes, no longer in the priestly garb of the Senpou Temple, she still bears the semblance of a respected shrine priestess.

The village elder stares at her in surprise, but is thankfully convinced, albeit reluctantly. She gives them the directions to the shrine, which is in the outskirts of the village.

The small group immediately takes their leave to visit the shrine. It is a short walk, but on their way there, Genichiro thanks Yuki for her answer. 

"I know we would not be of much aid, Sir Genichiro. Kuro and I have discussed about it between us. We will wait for you here in this village, if possible."

"I will protect Yuki," Kuro adds with a determined face. Genichiro nods, but feels rather ashamed that he is unable to do more. He feels Sekiro's hand grasping his, and the Ashina looks to him with a grateful smile. 

When they reach the shrine, it is far smaller than they expect. There is a torii gate before it. Both of them are so old that their colour has peeled and parts of the wood has rotted. And yet, the shrine remains kept and clean. It is well taken care of despite the age. 

Genichiro stares at the shrine, frozen where he is. He remembers seeing this somewhere.

Sekiro is the first to notice Genichiro’s strange expression. “Genichiro?”

The man blinks and looks to the Wolf, shaking his head. Kuro studies the shrine and steps around it. He sticks his hand in the shrine and finds a hidden compartment. Within it holds a couple of aged books, probably as old as the shrine itself.

“Ah! A book,” Yuki exclaims. “Some shrines act as small libraries as well, so I had hoped we could find something like this.”

“I think this one is about the deity of the shrine itself,” Kuro adds. Yuki and the boy carefully look over its contents while Genichiro and Sekiro watch. Genichiro feels restless as he stands by the shrine, his mind still trying to find out the source of his sense of familiarity.

“A divine clan of warriors who look over the realms. They are a strange race who are human-like, but are not. They act as gatekeepers and bring protection to those who worship them,” Yuki reads aloud.

“This is the first I’ve heard of them,” Kuro admits and looks to Sekiro, who shakes his head as well. The Divine Dragon had not left them much knowledge of anything else that pertains to the divine. 

“All divine creatures are worthy of worship,” Yuki explains. “From what the monks have taught me… Buddha is not the only deity. We have the Divine Dragon, the Great Serpent, and even the Great Wolf would have been worshipped. While I am not sure, the Omukade is a being mighty enough to be worshipped like a deity as well.”

But Genichiro is still bothered by the feeling nagging at him. Has he been here before? He thinks hard, trying to recall memories. He catches the glimpse of a dancing figure, but the memory of it is gone, escaping through fingers like smoke. The man sighs in frustration. 

"Do you think these books can tell us how to defeat a deity-like creature then?" Genichiro inquires instead. Yuki flips through the pages while Kuro looks through another. There is only one other book hidden in the shrine, also old and some of the pages completely worn. Unfortunately they find no leads.

"These books are all about the warriors," Yuki laments, closing the book she is holding. 

"Unless we are able to summon one to aid us, I don't think we have a sure chance…" Kuro adds. 

“Hold,” Yuki suddenly says, her brows furrowed as she stares at a book. “This…”

Kuro peeks over to read the page that has Yuki’s attention. Sekiro and Genichiro wait patiently, though the latter feels restless. The silence stretches as the children read the next few pages.

“This… This says that the Mortal Blade was a gift to mortals and forged by the Deity Warriors. It passed through several owners and clans. But it holds the power to harm and even slay the divine.”

This they know. The Mortal Blade is a legendary blade after all. But he didn’t know that its origin was from the divine itself, and especially from these warriors he had not heard of. “Those who may wield it without the full cost of one’s life are those who are touched or share the blood of the divine,” Kuro adds.

“Even the divine are not excepted from punishment. All who face the Blade shall become mortal under its might. For balance is what brings the realms in order...”

The group falls into an uncomfortable silence. Does the book hold the truth? That would mean Kuro and Yuki may wield the blade since they are connected to the divine, but they have no skill with the sword and both Genichiro and Sekiro would not allow them to participate in their battle. It is a fascinating find, but it bears no other useful information other than what they already know. 

Genichiro clenches his fist, cursing his uselessness for being a mere human. Eventually, he suggests that they return to the village for now and prepare for the next day. 

He looks to Sekiro, wordlessly conversing with the man - they will confront the Omukade tomorrow. 

\-----

The village elder is kind enough to spare them two empty houses. Ever since the Omukade, while they are directly unaffected, the soil has been poisoned which affected their food source. It had been hard to feed the village when the crops are not enough. Thus the village population had been reduced, and a number of empty houses remain.

Genichiro gives his thanks before stepping into the small house. It is big enough for two people to sleep and a hearth for cooking. Yuki and Kuro will be sleeping in one house, while Genichiro and Sekiro takes the other. The children had insisted that they will be fine by themselves, allowing Genichiro and Sekiro to spend more time together. The underlying meaning of it makes Genichiro embarrassed, but at the same time quite touched that they are considerate enough. When he glances to Sekiro, the man’s face remains impassive.

The retreat to their own spaces after they eat dinner together. Some of the villagers offered them their food despite the poor harvest - they are good people, innocent lives damaged by the Omukade. It only makes Genichiro more determined to battle the monstrous worm.

Sekiro sits quietly on the thin futon that had been prepared for them.  He looks up to Genichiro who is still standing by the door and lost in thought. The Wolf can sense the anxiety in his mate, but there is something else bothering him too. He wishes he can read his mind so he may be able to put his mind at ease.

“Genichiro, come rest,” Sekiro beckons.

That breaks him out of his stupor, blinking back at the Wolf before he steps over. Sekiro grabs him by the hand. His brow is furrowed, obviously concerned with Genichiro’s strange actions the past few hours. “Tell me what’s wrong,” he asks quietly.

“It’s… stupid,” Genichiro answers with a tired sigh. “We will be facing the Omukade. I’ve been in numerous skirmishes and battles, I’ve faced death many times, but this time it’s hard to believe we will come out victorious. And the Mortal Blade - if only I could wield it and not leave all of the burden to you. We still don’t even have a plan on how to cross the lake.”

“We will find a way,” Sekiro assures. The man’s arms are loosely wrapped around Genichiro’s waist. He starts to nuzzle into the human’s neck, comforting his mate. “And we will defeat the Omukade. I will protect you with my life.”

It squeezes at Genichiro’s chest. “That’s what I fear,” the Ashina lord admits. He doesn’t want to talk about it. He does not want to think about someone so close to him perish. He’s lost loyal retainers before, each death crushing him, but it is a part of life in these warring times. He’s held strong and moved on, because he is the future heir of Ashina. But if he were to lose Sekiro, it’ll be too much.

“I believe we can do it,” Sekiro murmurs, his voice low with confidence. “Believe in us.” Genichiro feels the man’s hands on his jaw before he’s pulled into a soft kiss. It is comforting, and Genichiro embraces the smaller man in a crushing hug.

Genichiro closes his eyes, squeezing them shut as he focuses on the body pressed to him. The comforting heat of his body, the familiarity of his scent, all helping to calm his nerves. He is unable to say a word of thanks in fear of choking up, but he is sure that Sekiro knows, and it is a thought that is most reassuring.

Wolf offers him his body and Genichiro accepts. He takes Wolf’s body in his hands and undresses him in a slow but measured pace. He wants to enjoy this and take his time. He wants to drown the man with his love and remember every moment of it. It won’t be the last - he tries to tell himself that - but he wants to do it properly.

They kiss and suck at each other’s lips, warm breaths intermingling. The night is rather chilly, but within the small house, it is warm. Genichiro holds the smaller, lithe body of his Wolf, ensuring to kiss as much of that expanse of skin as he can. Sekiro has been warmer in the past few days, his body heat just slightly higher like a mild fever. The warmth beckons and begs for Genichiro’s touch, like a warm hearth that makes a home so comfortable and welcoming. And as the larger man climbs on top of Sekiro and spreads the thighs of  his lover - husband? - apart, Genichiro slicks his finger with spit and preps him. 

Warm and tender. Strong and passionate. He feels like a crowded home, filled with people he cares for. Genichiro moans as Sekiro catches his lips with his own and kisses him hungrily, his hands roaming over Genichiro’s back and bucking his hips up. Sekiro’s insides wrap around him tight, and Genichiro thrusts and angles his hips, aiming to hit the right spot for his beloved. The wolf-man’s eyes glitter a beautiful gold, enrapturing Genichiro’s soul. Sekiro is certainly like a starving wolf, desperate to have his fill for his mate and because of that, Genichiro pushes his length inside of the willing wolf-man faster, harder.

The Wolf wraps his arms around Genichiro’s neck. He pulls their bodies close and Genichiro feels trapped. But it’s a trap he’d willingly fall for. He turns his head and kisses Sekiro on the lips again, slow and passionate as he thrusts into the flushed, lean body under him. It feels good, it feels comforting. He doesn’t want to lose this. Their bond is strengthened many times over as their bodies become one.

They make love throughout the night, neither of them mentioning anything of the coming battle tomorrow.

When Genichiro finally falls asleep against Sekiro’s warm body, he dreams again.

The same shrine and the same dancing figure appears before him. Now there are many of them, but they are dressed slightly different. The one standing closest to him is dressed in royal purple, while the rest in off-white and blue. All of them are wearing the same masks and are geared with warrior weapons. The purple warrior unsheathes a familiar glowing blade.

Genichiro feels that this must be fate. He dares to ask.

“Teach me how to defeat the Omukade!”


	15. Chapter 15

Genichiro’s life flashes past his eyes. The wedding ceremony. His training. His mentors. Ashina castle. His grandfather teaching him. His vassals bowing to him. His people thanking him. Countless images of his life events going through his mind like pages of a book with vivid illustrations. 

The blood in his mouth tastes coppery and thick. He feels himself gag and throw up blood and bile and acid. The venom sinks deep into him, right into his bones. It follows with searing, white hot pain, trailing up his arms, to his shoulders, chest, his neck, his head, burning into his mind.

He is paralyzed and his body is shutting down. The first layer of his skin melts, exposing flesh and fills the air with a horrific, burning stench of meat. He doesn’t know whether he is standing or on the ground. He can’t even see despite his eyes are wide open. There is no air coming into his lungs, no control of his muscles, his entire body is numb - there is nothing, but  _ pain pain  _ **_pain_ ** . 

It is maddening, yet he can’t even scream. His heart beats wildly, desperately for what seems like eternity in a fast, rapid rhythm.  _ Thump thump thump. _ It is the only thing he can hear.

Until it stops.

\------------

“May blessings come your way and protect you from harm,” Yuki murmurs prayers as she pours the handful of rice into Genichiro’s open palm. 

Genichiro wraps the rice in a handkerchief and keeps it in his pocket. He stands and looks over to Sekiro, who is also receiving something from his master.

“A charm to protect you, Loyal Wolf,” Kuro tells him as he places a folded cloth charm into Sekiro’s hand. “I may not be as powerful as my parent, but it will grant you some protection. You must return safely, Loyal Wolf. Together with Sir Genichiro.”

Kuro turns to look at Genichiro too. His eyes wordlessly express his concern to Genichiro, who immediately understands. The man nods. He will watch out for the Wolf, and he will ensure the Omukade will be defeated. Both of them will return home.

Genichiro thanks the village elder for allowing the two youths to remain in the village. While the old woman watches them with a pitying look, her kindness had given way and allowed the children to stay. 

Both Genichiro and Sekiro head towards the lake. The village is not far from it, about an hour’s walk. When they near the bridge that leads to Mount Mikami, it is as infested as the lake itself. The foul stench of the potent venom in the waters makes Genichiro’s eyes water. They keep their distance, but strangely, the centipedes either do not spot them or are ignoring them altogether.

They test the waters by throwing a fist-sized rock onto the bridge. Within seconds, the rock is crushed and disappears within the sea of centipedes, all of them spitting their acidic venom onto the rock and dissolving it almost immediately. Even for the Great Wolf, if he were to be the target of that amount of venom, no matter how much weaker they are, the immense number of them makes up for the potency.

“I will stun them with my howl, and I will try to carry you over,” Sekiro suggests. It is a decent idea, but the lake and bridge is long. The Wolf can’t cover the total distance of the bridge with a single leap, and his howl can only stun creatures for a few brief seconds. With the rock they’ve thrown as an example, there’s high risk of the Wolf getting injured if he takes even a single step on the corrupted worms. Even with the Mortal Blade, it would take an immense amount of energy to clear off all of them. Genichiro shoots the idea down.

“No, I think I can do it,” Genichiro states, meeting Sekiro’s eyes. The other looks to him with a questioning expression, but he trusts that Genichiro knows what he is doing. He keeps his words to himself and nods to his mate. Genichiro closes his eyes and exhales.

He had not told Sekiro about his dream of the strange warriors. He does not even know if the dreams are just that or are based on reality. But he is desperate, and for once he will trust in the divine.

Genichiro steps up towards the bridge. He’s close enough, but the centipedes remain within the lake and the bridge. They crawl about each other, making no movement to leave their area, as if they were posted and confined to those spaces. This confirms that they are meant to guard this place, not allowing anyone to pass. Genichiro takes a few steps back again and looks up to the sky.

The day is bright, clear of any clouds. He closes his eyes again and recalls on the dream he had the night before. He raises an arm and a leg and hops to silent music. He takes odd, hopping steps in a strange type of dance. The Wolf watches, curious, but his eyes widen as the wind begins to pick up, and dark clouds out of nowhere begin to gather.

What had been clear, blue skies had turned into dark, heavy rain clouds. The wind became powerful gusts, the trees swaying behind them, but Genichiro continues to dance in an almost trance-like manner. The blade in his hand begins to glow with charged, electrical energy. Lightning flashes and is followed by thunder.

Numerous flashes of lightning strikes down, closer and closer to their location.

Genichiro finally stops to a standstill and opens his eyes. He grips his sword with both hands and jump, raising his weapon. Almost like he is afloat in the air, Genichiro’s body lingers momentarily as the blade of his sword catches the lightning. He yells as he draws on his strength and swings the sword down, directing the electrified energy towards the centipede infested bridge.

A bolt of lightning is shot at the bridge, followed by three more strikes of lightning that come hammering down across the lake. The entire body of water is electrified, and the faint smell of burnt, crisp meat can be scented. The surface across the centipede water continues to spark with electricity, and the once crawling centipedes are all either burned or stunned, but most are dead. The bridge that was once almost like a living creature itself with all those worms around it has become still.

Thunder rumbles ominously in the distance. Genichiro exhales at the sight of the aftermath. He had not expected this - he didn’t really expect anything, but the dream had been true. Those warriors.. Those must have been the deity warriors of the shrine.

He does not know the reason of them approaching him in his dreams, but one of them in particular, the one who had approached and taught him personally had felt familiar somehow.

“Genichiro,” it’s Sekiro who calls him. He feels the man’s warm hand on his elbow. Bright brown eyes looking over him to check if he’s fine.

“It’s fine. We can pass now,” Genichiro assures. The Wolf leans into him, sniffing subtly, then looks up at Genichiro. He appears to want to say something, but he holds back. If it’s not important enough to say it now, perhaps he will say it later, Genichiro guesses. 

They cross the bridge by foot. Genichiro insists that they do so for Sekiro to save his energy as much as possible. The walk through the bridge goes without problem, aside from maneuvering over hardened dead bodies of the Omukade spawns and kicking them away to clear their path.

And then, finally, they reach the base of Mount Mikami.

Just from standing at the base alone, the two men can feel the ominous miasma radiating from the mountain. Something mighty resides within the mountain, and one can feel the slight tremble of the earth under their feet, as if something large is slithering underground.

Both of them look to each other and both can sense each other’s anxiety. Genichiro is the one who reaches for Wolf’s hand first, and Sekiro’s grip on his hand is both firm and grounding. He smiles at the Wolf, and Sekiro smiles back. The first, real smile he’s seen on the man.

_ They will be fine. _

Sekiro takes his form as the Great Wolf. Genichiro climbs upon Sekiro’s back and readies his bow.

The beast climbs up the side of the mountain. As they ascend, the ground under the Wolf’s feet begin to tremble. It grows into a violent rumble to a near earth-quake. Pebbles and rocks, pieces of the earth breaking off and tumbling down the incline.

“How big is this thing?!” Genichiro yells over the noise as he clings onto the Wolf’s fur. The Great Wolf leaps over boulders and edges, maneuvering through the rockslides and splitting ground. Overhead, a sudden blast sets off as something bursts from underneath the soil, raining rocks, trees and other debris.

Genichiro receives the answer to his question. What has burst out from the earth is merely the head of the Omukade. Segments of its body slithers out, raising its head higher and higher until it looks like it could disappear into the clouds.

Sekiro tracks back, keeping their distance from the corrupted worm, snarling at the massive creature. Genichiro quickly cuts the back of his hand and dips the first arrowhead with his blood. He docks his arrow and aims, ready to fire it.

They had discussed briefly of their battle plan before. Genichiro may weaken or distract it with his arrows, while Sekiro can deliver the killing blow with the Mortal Blade.

Genichiro shoots numerous arrows; some of them miss their target, while a couple manages to pierce through the worm’s armour. However, the damage seem to be insignificant, as the creature does not even flinch. The Great Wolf runs across the terrain, dodging through rock and trees to avoid the Omukade’s venomous spit. He leaps over rivers and climbs further up the mountain, baiting the worm.

The Omukade lets out a shriek as it dives its head into the ground, digging through the dirt to chase after them. Genichiro’s heart beats wildly from adrenaline. The worm moves fast; even he can hear and feel it approaching from behind the Great Wolf’s tail.

They manage to find a befitting area that may be advantageous for their battle and the Wolf leaps  from the edge towards it. Genichiro jumps off, right at the same time the Omukade reappears, smashing its giant head through the dirt to snap its jaws after the Great Wolf’s tail.

Genichiro turns around in mid-air, and draws an arrow. He dips it in his blood and aims. Just before his back hits the ground, he releases it.

The arrow whistles through the air and lodges itself into the side of the Omukade’s jaw. It shrieks a deafening roar, the sound of it having a similar Terror effect as the Great Wolf’s howl.

Sekiro is less affected by such afflictions, but even he has to shake his giant wolf head to clear his mind. Genichiro clutches his temple and tries to calm himself as terror grips his entire body, paralyzing his flesh as he drops to the ground.

The Wolf recovers and sees the Omukade still reeling from the arrow. He has the chance to attack now and deal more damage, however, he sees his mate still curled up on the ground, still under the effects of Terror. Sekiro cannot fault himself - his first instincts would always be to protect his mate. The Great Wolf runs over to the man, picks him up gently with his jaws and retreats further away.

The Omukade recovers and burrows into the ground again, disappearing for the time being.

“Why-why didn’t you attack it?!” Genichiro growls, frustrated, as he slowly feels his body relax from the Terror effects. Sekiro makes a whining noise, but Genichiro is not satisfied. If they show any weakness, they might lose their chance to defeat the Omukade. “I think we can split up. You can use the Mortal Blade. I’ll distract it, and you being smaller will be harder the worm to track you.”

Sekiro takes his human form. His golden eyes stare into Genichiro, his warm hands cupping his mate’s face suddenly. “Are you alright?”

It’s a question that startles Genichiro. He holds his lover’s hand and nods, forcing himself to calm down. “I’m fine,” he says. Sekiro’s hand feels hot. “You -”

Sekiro pulls away abruptly and draws the Mortal Blade. The red glow of the sword gives an ominous feeling and Genichiro’s words remain stuck in his throat. No, they shouldn’t get distracted. Genichiro picks up his bow and gets to his feet. He has to make sure that he doesn’t run out of arrows too early.

Sekiro nods to him and disappears into the trees. Genichiro remains in the open area, until the rumble of the earth signals to him the Omukade’s presence.

“Come!” Genichiro roars. The cut on the back of his hand has already stopped bleeding. He makes another cut below it and lets it bleed, droplets of blood dripping from his palm. Genichiro runs, leading the monstrous worm though he knows full well he can’t outrun it.

He feels the slight raise of the earth under him and Genichiro rolls to the side. The Omukade’s jaws pierce right through the spot where he was from underground. Then it retreats below, repeating the pattern of chasing the human and attempting to trap him with its jaws from the earth. Genichiro is thankfully nimble enough to avoid them, but due to the centipede remaining below, he hadn’t gotten a decent chance to shoot an arrow at it.

Looking up, he shoots a number of arrows to the side of a tall tree. He runs towards it and jumps, grabbing and making use of the arrows that he’d shot as footholds and handles as he climbed up the tree.

But the Omukade does not let him get away. Finally it slithers out from the earth and rears its ugly head. Genichiro mutters under his breath and fires several arrows at it, having to draw more blood. His hand is stinging with pain but he pays no attention to.

“Sekiro!” and as he calls for the Wolf, the small figure of the man appears from behind the Omukade. He almost appears like he’s soaring through the air as he leaps up and slashes the Mortal Blade downwards. The worm sways to the left, narrowly missing a fatal blow, but Sekiro still manages to cut off several of its legs.

Acid blood splatters throughout the area as the worm thrashes and flails. Sekiro takes cover and so does Genichiro. The man exhales. Just a bit more. They can do this. Just distract and hack at it. 

The monstrous worm, however, does not retreat as Genichiro as expected. Instead its entire body crawls out of the earth and is on the aggressive. Its giant segmented body crashes through the entire clearing and forest, knocking down any trees or boulders, leaving no place to hide for either of them.

Genichiro runs from his hiding place. Seeing that plans have changed, he changes tactics. He puts away his bow and draws his sword. He inhales and focuses. The dark clouds in the sky begin to swirl. Sekiro, who appears to be watching, seems to know what Genichiro is about to do. Taking the initiative, he distracts the Omukade to focus on him instead while Genichiro draws on his new lightning skill. 

That didn’t mean Genichiro has all the time to prepare. The Omukade is fast and can outrun even the Great Wolf. Genichiro dances, his mind full of the memories of those strange looking warriors carrying out their peculiar dance. A flurry of sword swings and lightning strikes. Genichiro raises his sword and jumps to the air, summoning the lightning.

Sekiro gets out of the way, and Genichiro directs the gods’ wrath onto the corrupted worm. The bolt of lightning crashes into the Omukade and its entire body is charged. Electricity burns through its exoskeleton and the creature shrieks. But it’s not enough. It would take more than just one lightning strike to harm the worm. It is the perfect chance for Sekiro to deliver a blow with the Mortal Blade though.

Genichiro searches with his eyes. He spots the Wolf struggling to get to his feet. Did he get injured? Genichiro can see no wounds on him, but the man is covered in sweat. He looks feverish as if - poison? Did he get poisoned? His body heat - how long had he been - Genichiro runs in. He has to do something, but it’s too late. The lightning had fizzled out and the Omukade has recovered from its stunned status. It appears weakened, but its rage has grown stronger.

The Omukade snaps its pincer-like jaws and turns to Sekiro’s direction. Venom bubbles at its mouth, and Genichiro pushes his whole body to run faster. He knocks Sekiro out of the way just as the Omukade spits venom at their direction, both of them rolling to the side. A drop of the venom hits Genichiro in the thigh - his skin burns and boils but he ignores it for Sekiro’s sake.

Sekiro coughs and shivers, the Mortal Blade slipping from his fingers. “Sekiro-! When?” Genichiro scrambles, looking over the man’s sweat covered body. Was it during the time they first reunited? Had all those spawns injected such slow-acting venom, or has Sekiro suppressed its effects all this time? The fool! Genichiro grits his teeth.

“Sorry,” Sekiro murmurs, though his gaze is blank. “Run.”

“Shut up,” Genichiro snaps. The Omukade moves but its speed is slower now. While the lightning may not have done fatal damage, it did enough. Its exoskeleton is smoking and burned, giving off the stench of burnt meat. What remains of its pointed legs move, but in slow, hitching movements, as if it has yet to regain full control of its muscles.

Genichiro looks at the Mortal Blade and is reminded of Yuki’s warnings. Only those touched by the divines may wield it. Only those who have the blood of the divines may harness its power. Genichiro is a human. If he touches the Mortal Blade, the sword will take his life.

But is he really? Then what is the reason for his blood’s ability to burn through the centipedes’ armour? His family’s line of peerless warriors? The dreams of the strange warriors?

_ Pick it up. _ A woman’s voice rings in his head. He knows this voice.  _ Wield it. Command it. The Mortal Blade is yours to brandish. _

The female warrior who taught him in his dream. The one who wielded another Mortal Blade. Genichiro reaches out and wraps his hand around the Blade’s handle. He feels a chill.

The red wisps of the Blade spread up to his arms but disappears. But nothing happens.

He can wield it!

Genichiro brings his attention back to the Omukade. The creature seems to realise the change in the human. It gives a hissing noise and more venom bubbles around its jaws. He knows what it’s about to do.

Ignoring the burn on his thigh, Genichiro runs to the side to lead the creature away from Sekiro’s weakened state. He calls upon another bolt of lightning. The Omukade has been slowed now. He feels confident. Genichiro leaps into the air. The sky flashes, and lightning strikes the Mortal Blade. The Blade glows and the lightning wrapping around it gives off a red hue.

Genichiro hammers the Omukade with the lightning and follows the arc of the strike. The lightning strikes the Omukade square in the face. Its once impenetrable exoskeleton cooks and burns, cracking and splitting. Genichiro strikes at its screaming mouth with the Mortal Blade, muffling the noise.

He got it! He musters more strength and sinks the sword further down its gullet.  _ Gods, divines, let it die! _

The Omukade continues to shriek and flail about. Unable to hold on, Genichiro lets go and falls onto his back, leaving the sword lodged in the monster’s throat. After a minute of struggling, the Omukade drops dead. Another flash of lightning strikes across the sky as a dramatic conclusion to their fight.

They’ve won.

Genichiro lets out a tired laugh. He turns to look at Sekiro, who still looks weakened and pale. He is still perspiring, but he doesn’t seem to be in any danger. Genichiro picks himself up and walks towards him.

The Wolf manages a smile, but his eyes move to look behind Genichiro only to widen. 

What Genichiro feels next is a flood of molten fire pouring over his body. 

There is nothing, but  _ pain pain  _ **_pain_ ** . 

It is maddening, yet he can’t even scream. His heart beats wildly, desperately for what seems like eternity in a fast, rapid rhythm.  _ Thump thump thump. _ It is the only thing he can hear.

Until it stops.

\----------

It turns out that the Ashina army  _ did _ come by the village by the lake near Mount Mikami. The villagers were happy to have finally seen the authorities of their land, but the strife is already over. The Omukade has been defeated. All that is left is to clean up the lake that is full of dead centipedes. And that became the task of the visiting army.

Isshin Ashina had come with the army himself, after hearing what General Oniwa had told him. His grandson had gone on to fight the Omukade with the supposed Great Wolf that was believed to be haunting the Hidden Forest. But Genichiro is nowhere to be found.

He sent scouts to search the mountain and what they saw was a decimated mountain, the dead body of the Omukade, burned to a crisp and its head sliced to pieces. Nothing else can be found aside from splatters of human blood which presumably belonged to Genichiro.

Isshin questions the village elder, who reported that she had met the missing young lord. What he learns is that Genichiro was accompanied by three others - another man, and two children, whom Gyoubu had also spoken of. He has no idea who these new additions are, other than that it is most likely the same man who brought Genichiro back to be treated. But other than that, who could they be?

Isshin walked with Emma to the small shrine. He has not visited the village nor this shrine for over half his life. He had been too busy, and in truth, had almost forgotten about it until recently, when Genichiro spoke of his blood harming the corrupted worms.

The shrine has been well kept and it seems to look the same. He looks to Emma who nods and prepares a mat for them to sit on, and brings out a bottle of sake. Both of them sit before the torii gate and the shrine as Emma pours Isshin a cup.

Isshin takes a small sip and sighs. Emma looks on questioningly.

“What is this shrine, Lord Isshin?” the doctor asks.

“It’s an old family shrine,” the elder replies as he takes another sip while staring at the shrine. “I hope you will continue to watch over him, Tomoe.”

Emma does not question what her master has said. The patriarch has taken to muttering nostalgia under his breath, and this seems to be a case of it. In her heart, she worries for the Ashina heir; what she heard from the village elder was that the four of them left not long after the Omukade was defeated. The alarming thing was that the one they believed to be Genichiro returned in the other man’s arms, lifeless and covered in severe, sickening burns. 

They had declined any help from the village, only to disappear.

Isshin and the Ashina army remain by the village until their task to clean the lake is done. For now, it is clear that Ashina will be blessed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long chapter, but it's not the end! A rather short epilogue will be posted very soon. Thank you so much for reading my longest fic for any fandom so far, supporting me and this story!


	16. Epilogue

The Everblossom Tree is still bare, but it is no longer crumbling. Instead, the bark of the tree looks invigorated, and the colour bright. The roots appear strong, and the soil around it smells fresh and clean. A lone girl sits by the roots, her feet hanging over the side and hovering right above the river water.

The Divine Child flips through a book she had taken from the temple when she left. Some notes on the Divine Dragon and what the monks had scribbled when they attempted to create their own Undying elixir. 

Another child comes up behind her and takes a peek over her shoulder. “Did you find anything?”

Yuki looks up and greets the Dragon Child with a sad smile. She closes the book and shakes her head. “Unfortunately, no,” she replies. She looks around as if searching for someone. “Is he still…?”

Kuro gives her a tight smile and sits down beside her. He stares at the reflection in the water below. “Let’s give him some time. Wolf has already done so much to rebuild and return me to the Tree. There is still much to do and for me to learn, but I think he needs… some space for himself.”

Yuki nods and sighs. She brings her hands together and prays. It is all she can do aside from looking through books and research. Now that the Omukade and its spawns are cleared, the land can start growing again. The monks too, have none to reap such dark secrets from. No monstrous worm to corrupt them and lead them on their search for undeath. She hopes that they would find the right path again.

With Kuro here, he would be the new Divine of the land, blessing Ashina with his presence. He may be young, but in time, he would flourish along with Ashina. This, Yuki believes.

As for the Great Wolf... he will be around, but with what happened to Sir Genichiro - even Yuki has to hold back her tears. She has been searching through all her books and materials for anything that could help the man who saved her. Even with the Rejuvenating Waters… she is not sure how it can help. All she could do was tell Sir Sekiro where the most concentrated waters of Rejuvenation can be found. Even if it is a fruitless effort, doing something to aid them both - it is the least she can offer.

“I’m sure… it will get better,” Kuro tells her. “I believe Wolf will be alright. And so will Sir Genichiro.”

Yuki smiles at the Dragon Child. His optimism is contagious, and so is his faith. She believes in him, and in them. They did, after all, defeat the Omukade against all odds.

“Yes, they will be fine.”

\-------

Sekiro steps into the Inner Sanctum. The monks of the Senpou Temple have kept to themselves since they lost the source of their power, the Omukade. They stay away from the Great Wolf who had appeared with the body of the Ashina heir in his jaws - some even recoiled in fear and repentance - and allowed him passage into the temple and to the Inner Sanctum. Sekiro does not give the traitors any attention. All he wishes is for peace and for his mate to survive this. 

Sekiro hears the voices of children as he enters deeper into the Sanctum, most of them whispering. Yuki, the Divine Child had told him about this place. This is where the deceased Divine Children lay, and where most of the Rejuvenating Waters are held. The small building where the Divine Child formerly resided in is now empty, but it is a decent space for Sekiro to rest in. He takes some time to himself in the closed room, before he pulls himself together and steps out to the shallow moat and faces the waterfall. He walks over to it slowly, his feet soaking in the water.

As he nears the waterfall, a motionless figure floats at the water surface. It’s Genichiro, lifeless, and most of his body covered in severe, black burns.

The Omukade had let out a final attack, spitting out the last of its venom at Genichiro’s defenceless back before it lets out a dying cry. The potent acid had burned through the human’s skin and flesh, right to his bones. The sight of his mate’s state was horrifying, and the pain in Sekiro’s chest was numbing. Sekiro broke out of his fevered, dazed state to destroy the accursed worm in anger with the Mortal Blade that was left in its throat.

But for Genichiro - he was in a state of shock. He was unresponsive, and his eyes did not register anything around him. Even when his eyes landed on Sekiro, it was clear that he was not  _ really  _ seeing him, and it broke the Great Wolf’s heart. His mate’s heartbeat was slowing. He could almost feel the pain Genichiro was enduring: a severe, shocking pain that would leave anyone gasping for air and mercy. Sekiro refrained the need to cry out, kissing the man on his lips before he forces his exhausted, weakened body to return to the village where their children were.

They had travelled all the way back to their home and Wolf did not even stop to rest. Kuro had tried to impart his power to aid Genichiro, but it was in vain. The man did not react nor respond to the Divine Dragon’s blessings. His heart had stopped midway on their journey home and had not pumped since. Yuki had shed silent tears, trying not to make a noise as she held the man’s hand while Kuro looked on with a pained expression. Even until then, Genichiro’s heart had remained stagnant,  though his body is still warm, as if he is still alive. And that had given all of them hope - it meant that the man could still be saved, somehow. Desperate, Yuki may not possess any power to do anything but had told Sekiro of the Rejuvenating Waters. 

_ It may not work, but it is worth a try. In the Inner Sanctum where us Divine Children lay, are the Waters of Rejuvenation. Soak him in the waters, and pray that the Divines will heal him. _

Sekiro had done exactly that. He had brought his mate’s body to the deeper end of the moat in the Inner Sanctum where the waterfall is. He had watched with sad eyes as he submerged Genichiro’s unmoving, almost lifeless body into the clear waters of the Inner Sanctum. 

Sekiro had left Genichiro to soak in the waters for the past month. This is where the Rejuvenating Waters are sprung, where spirits of the deceased Divine Children resided. Sometimes the Great Wolf thinks he hears the whispering children talk about him, sometimes of the man in the water. At times, he thinks he catches fireflies hover over his mate’s body, disappearing immediately as if in surprise when the Wolf approaches.

He walks towards Genichiro’s side. The burns had miraculously healed, albeit regrown as black, scarred skin. Even though his body may be repairing, what of the soul? There is still no sign of a heartbeat. Genichiro may remain as an empty shell. Sekiro slips his hand in the man’s stiff but cold palm and raises it to his lips for a kiss. 

Sekiro the Great Wolf does not pray, but he wishes, and he believes.

_ Come home to me _ , he murmurs quietly. 

Sekiro receives no answer, but he will not give up, and will continue to visit him in the Inner Sanctum.

\-------

When he wakes, all he feels is exhaustion. Lethargy that drags all of his being, right to his soul. It felt like he had awakened from a long fever dream. A dream of clouds and dances, cherry trees and playing ball with beautiful strangers. It had been a nice and peaceful sleep, and part of him wishes he could have stayed longer. But the woman in purple had turned to him and told him that it was time for him to go.

_ Your Wolf is waiting _ , she says. Genichiro wanted to thank her, but he is jerked away.

And then he finds himself opening his eyes.

His whole body aches. His skin feels like it is covered in small needles. He remains where he is for a while, trying to register all of his senses before he realizes that he’s floating in the water, and that his environment is so very familiar.

This is - the Inner Sanctum? How did he get here? Where is the Divine Child? Has the Dragon Child been returned to the Tree? And the Great Wolf -  _ his  _ Wolf -

His finger twitches, and his body suddenly jerks, as if it has finally come to life. It causes his body to sink into the water, and Genichiro struggles briefly from surprise. He drags himself out of the water with a huge gulp of air, coughing out what water he may have swallowed.

He looks around. The orange of the skies tell him that it’s dusk. How long has he not been conscious? His body still aches and his skin stings. Looking down, he sees his disfigured body. All of his arms are black and burned. He feels the same stinging pain throughout his back and on his neck. Genichiro remembers the pain. It is a miracle he is even alive.

Genichiro takes slow steps towards the Inner Sanctum building. He doesn’t expect anyone there; it is likely they’d left him to heal in the waters and come to check on him but - 

He sees the familiar figure of Sekiro seated seiza-style in the middle of the room. In an orange haori, and his hair tied in a pulled back ponytail. He seems to be in meditation, back towards the door while he faces the altar with his hands pressed flat together. Is he - praying?

“Se…” Genichiro tries to speak, but his voice is mostly stuck in his throat. But that is enough - for the Wolf turns his head quickly to the door. His eyes are wide and are the colour of a familiar, homely golden. His Great Wolf. His spouse. “Seki..ro.”

In a blink of an eye the man is right by Genichiro’s side as his knees give out. He is still weak, but having seen Sekiro again, he feels like he’s been given another breath of air.

“Genichiro,” is all Sekiro mutters into his ear as the smaller man embraces him with such a tight, suffocating hug. The human cannot fault him because he feels the same too, clutching at him even with his weakened grip. He doesn’t want to let go.

Sekiro lets his mate eat and gather his strength. As always, Yuki and Kuro had prepared their usual food for the Wolf, and Genichiro devours them, his eyes stinging with emotion. It felt like he had slept for too long, stuck in another world but it had all been a daze. And now he is home.

His body is disfigured, his back and arms, all the way to his neck are covered in black burn scars that are nauseating to look at. Genichiro feels a sense of disgust at the state of his body but the Wolf shushes him, placating him with kisses and comforts the man with warm embraces. 

“I am sorry I failed to protect you,” Sekiro mutters, his head bowed with regret and shame.

“None of that, my Wolf. You protected me well. And you brought me here to heal me, again,” Genichrio replies, cupping the smaller man’s face. “You’ve saved me twice. Thank you.”

The wolf nuzzles into Genichiro’s neck with a quiet whine. He is careful not to press at the scars, but he gingerly licks at them, soothing the skin with it. Genichiro shudders and lets out a shaky exhale, his hands reaching up to pet and stroke at his spouse’s hair. He’d missed this and he tells so to Sekiro.

They kiss and embrace. Sekiro cannot get enough of his mate’s lips, the taste of his mouth and the sound of his voice. He expresses his wishes to hold him close with his body, that he wants Genichiro to never leave his side. After what they have been through and with the near death experience, he does not want to lose sight of his mate again.

Genichiro is the one who lays back and pulls Wolf onto him. He pulls him again for kisses, allows the smaller man to lay atop of him, let his hands roam and explore. Genichiro is still put off by his scarred body, but the Wolf kisses and tends to each scar lovingly. It does not matter to the Great Wolf. His mate is alive.

He takes Genichiro’s length in his mouth and sucks. The human cries out, his body tense and his thighs tremble. His hand clutch at Sekiro’s hair and tugs the hair tie loose. He combs through it with his fingers and murmurs Sekiro’s name. The smaller man looks up but does not keep his mouth away.

Genichiro stares back wordlessly. The phrase he wishes to say does not spill out, but somehow, something in him tells him that the Wolf understands. Sekiro kneels and brings his lips to Genichiro’s once again.

“I love you,” the Wolf says for him, for them. Genichiro kisses him fervently.

They join together with quiet moans and desperate gasps. Hands grabbing at each other’s bodies, cupping faces and lips kissing endlessly on the other’s flesh to show their passion. Sekiro mounts his mate and knots him once more, filling and marking his mate with his seed. Their hands find each other, fingers weaving together and not letting go. Genichiro murmurs Sekiro’s name, over and over as Sekiro kisses his temple lovingly.

They stay in the Inner Sanctum for a long time.

Genichiro is home, and returned to his Wolf. He has saved his land, returned the Dragon to the Tree and rescued a tortured child from the confines of isolation in a corrupted temple. Genichiro is perfect for the Great Wolf, the hidden guardian of the Everblossom Tree and the Divine Dragon’s offspring. 

All is well now. Ashina is on its way to recuperate and grow with the new Dragon’s blessings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, the end of The Palanquin, my longest fanfiction to date! I am so honoured to be part of this fantastic fandom, and to receive such wonderful and kind feedback from readers. I enjoyed writing this and truly did not expect it to be this long when I first thought of the story! Haha, but I really hope this epilogue concludes this story in a satisfying way. Please do leave a comment to give me your thoughts on it - did I do well or did I do poorly?
> 
> If you'd like, you may follow me on twitter: [@kamikaze43v3r](https://twitter.com/kamikaze43v3r) or my Sekiro writing twitter: [@r3v34kazekami](https://twitter.com/r3v34kazekami) and support me~  
> Hope to see you in my next fanfiction!


End file.
